30 Days by Miss Starfire (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Normalmente, um afastamento de duas semanas é aceitável nas Indústrias Stark, a não ser, é claro, que você seja a assistente pessoal de Tony Stark. [pós-Homem de Ferro 2]
1. Prólogo

Olá Ducklings! E cá estou com uma nova tradução! Essa estória é uma versão pós-Homem de Ferro 2 da **Miss Starfire**, quem eu gostaria de agradecer por me autorizar a traduzir suas fanfics/one shots (_thank you so much_!). Essa fanfic contém 13 capítulos e eu estarei a finalizando ainda nessas férias (eu acho...). Valorizem a tradutora e deixem suas reviews! Boa leitura!

_**Prólogo**_

Ele olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas, pensando muito sobre suas próximas palavras. A única assistente pessoal perfeitamente capaz que ele já teve tinha acabado de renunciar seu posto - e falava sério dessa vez. Na curta semana depois de sua nomeação chocante como presidente das Indústrias Stark, e após o drama que se seguiu desta decisão, Virginia "Pepper" Potts tinha tido estresse o suficiente.

_"Você merece coisa melhor",_ foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer imediatamente após sua repentina explosão. Não era como se ele não conseguisse pensar em coisas melhores para dizer a ela, na verdade, ele conseguia pensar em confissões profundas de amor e carinho que ele poderia listar a ela por dias. No entanto, a pequena frase que ele tinha acabado de dizer era simplesmente tudo o que ele conseguia pensar para impedi-la de pular do prédio que eles tinham acabado de pousar por sua pura frustração.

_"Bem"._ Ela disse, não o encarando de frente; apenas olhando para suas mãos unidas, a menor pontada de arrependimento em sua decisão quase fazendo-a querer voltar a suas palavras.

_"Você cuidou muito bem de mim_", Continuou ele, agora olhando profundamente em seus olhos, na esperança de que ela pudesse ler suas verdadeiras intenções tão facilmente como ela sempre fez no passado. Isso era o encanto de seu relacionamento; eles poderiam ter conversas inteiras com apenas o uso de seus olhares.

"_Já estive em uma situação difícil, e você me ajudou a passar por isso, então... né?"_

_"Obrigada."_

_"É"._

_"Obrigada, por compreender._" Ela disse-lhe, e ela falou sério.

_"Sim, sim, mas...",_ Começou ele, tomando uma respiração profunda e soltando as mãos. Ele olhou para o caos que tinha sido a Expo Stark, olhando para o local que teria sido seu túmulo se ele tivesse se atrasado apenas um segundo para salvá-la.

_Ela merece coisa melhor do que estar em constante perigo em torno de mim._

_"Tony?"_ Ela chamou a atenção dele, alternando seu olhar de seu rosto para o caos abaixo dela.

_"Sim",_ Disse ele, voltando sua atenção para ela "_Uhm ... Eu-eu só quero pedir um último favor antes de você sair."_

_"Dar um jeito em tudo?",_ Ela perguntou, já esperando esse tipo de tarefa ser atribuído a ela para fazer antes de ela sair, e ela estava mais do que disposta a cumprir.

_"Bem, isso é evidente. Eu não sei se você tinha planos ou qualquer coisa, mas você... você poderia, fazer o seu pedido de demissão daqui 30 dias?"_

Pepper estreitou os olhos para ele. Se ele tivesse sido qualquer outro chefe, ela teria aceito o pedido; sem perguntas. Era costume dar um aviso prévio de duas semanas para a maioria dos cargos, e um aviso de mais 30 dias para grandes executivos para garantir que tudo fosse resolvido antes de partirem. Ela estava longe de ser uma executiva, por isso esta regra não se aplicava a ela, e ele sabia disso.

_"30 dias? Para quê? Você não vai fazer eu mudar de ideia, Stark, de novo não."_

Tony levantou imediatamente as mãos no ar. "_Não, não, eu acho que eu atrasei a sua vida por muito tempo. Eu só quero que a transição seja o mais tranquilo possível, e eu espero que você não se importe de treinar sua substituta. Isso está... OK?"_

Pepper se permitiu relaxar um pouco, quase entendendo seu raciocínio. Ela sabia muito bem que ele provavelmente tinha um plano na manga para mantê-la por perto, mas ele tinha razão, e ela devia a sua reputação a empresa e a ele.

_"Tudo bem, mas, ao primeiro sinal de joguinhos..."_

_"Eu mesmo farei isso",_ disse ele, baixando as mãos e dando-lhe um aceno decisivo. _"Além disso, não é como se nós não nos veremos mais, certo? Você ainda vai me ver, eu espero?"_

Pepper deu a ele um sorriso tranquilizador. Ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se ela dissesse que não iria manter contato. Depois de mais de dez anos passando os dias juntos, vivendo através de longas noites de trabalho, dando um jeito em suas roubadas, e o mais recente, cobrindo-o quando ele saia em missão, ela não tinha o direito de dizer que o relacionamento deles não era nada mais do que profissional. Ela queria pensar que ele também a considerava como uma amiga, tanto quanto ela o considerava seu amigo. E, seu coração queria acreditar que sua ligação poderia oferecer a ela muito mais.

_"Contanto que você não me faça administrar mais a sua empresa, eu acho que eu posso passar uma tarde na sua casa. Além disso, JARVIS precisa falar com uma pessoa coerente de vez em quando; Loucura constante não pode ser bom para seus circuitos."_

Tony riu, mesmo que a piada tinha sido com ele._ "Isso, e o fato de que você ainda tem que me fazer decorar o número de minha identidade, Potts. Você sabe o que dizem; Leva 30 dias para construir um hábito."_

Pepper deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos de parar o trânsito que ele amava, tornando a conversa mais difícil do que já era para ele. Ele realmente não queria aceitar a sua demissão, mas ele também queria a oportunidade de mostrar a ela que ele a queria, que ele precisava dela - _mais _do que administrar todo o seu trabalho. Se esta era a única maneira que ele poderia ter para continuar a _conversa interrompida_ que eles tiveram no escritório dela, então que assim seja.

_Demorará 30 dias para fazer disso um hábito ou um vício - poderia muito bem ser um vício para mim._


	2. Capítulo 1

**DIA 1**

Depois que ele os levou são e salvo de volta para o chão, Pepper havia ajudado Tony o quanto podia a retirar sua armadura sem os robôs. No momento em que ela viu sangue e hematomas por seu corpo, ela havia insistido de que ambos precisavam ser examinados pelos paramédicos, caso ao contrário, ela não dormiria bem a noite. Surpreendentemente, ele não se queixou sobre sua ordem... não _muito_.

O _rápido_ check-up tinha inevitavelmente os levado para o hospital onde os feridos convidados da Expo estavam, e depois de um rápido exame de sangue e alguns raios-x, ambos foram se certificar de que todas as vítimas da Expo fossem cuidadas e tratadas dos danos graves.

A mídia tinha acompanhado todo o evento, alguns rezavam e outros criticavam as reações da companhia e de seus membros, fazendo Pepper agradecer por saber que ela não estaria mais envolvida em tais situações muito em breve.

Neste momento, quase 24 horas após o final explosivo da Expo, Pepper já estava sentada no sofá na sala de estar de Tony, descaradamente com os pés descalços e segurando um copo de mimosa em suas mãos. Não era comum ela beber no trabalho, mas depois de todo o trabalho que ela tinha feito durante a noite, e saber que seus dias como 'a assistente pessoal mais abusada no mundo corporativo' estava prestes a terminar, ela deu-lhe o privilégio que merecia ao quebrar uma de suas regras auto-estabelecidas.

Ela ainda não tinha posto os pés na casa dela desde sua partida há quase dois dias atrás, mas ela estaria voltando para casa assim que Tony saísse do chuveiro. Ela notou que ele estava agindo de maneira incomum desde que ele aceitou seu pedido de demissão, e ela contribuía inconscientemente com seu plano maligno para mantê-la por perto.

Como se planejado, o bilionário apareceu na sala de estar, uma toalha pendurada em um de seus ombros. Ele chegou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado do dela, fazendo com que as almofadas se batem-se por um segundo.

_"Ainda ansiosa, Potts?"_ Ele perguntou, notando que ela estava assistindo simultaneamente três noticiários diferentes na tela grande enquanto ele secava o cabelo com a toalha.

_"Nada que eu já não esperava. Isso logo será esquecido quando eu anunciar minha renúncia."_

Tony conteve uma careta ao ouvi-la falar sobre o assunto tão levianamente, puxando a toalha de sua cabeça e deixando-a cair no chão. Era como se ela estivesse ansiosa de deixá-lo, não a afetando tanto quanto ele estava sendo afetado. Mesmo que ela tenha pedido demissão uma centena de vezes em várias ocasiões, ele sempre tinha sido capaz de convencê-la a ficar, mimando-a de todas as maneiras. No entanto, desta vez, parecia que ela estava pronta para renunciar de verdade.

_"Quando você quer anunciar para a imprensa?"_

Pepper considerou sua pergunta por um momento, não tendo certeza se sequer existisse um momento certo para isso. Ela tinha certeza de que sua demissão, sem dúvida, seria ligada ao fracasso da Expo e quaisquer outras falhas recentes da empresa; talvez ao ponto de citar que ela aparentemente não era adequada como presidente. Ela não tinha certeza se era o fato de que ela tinha chegado ao seu limite, ou o fato de que ela poderia sempre mudar de carreira, mas o que a imprensa falaria não era importante para ela agora.

"_Não há sentido em atrasar o inevitável. Que tal segunda à tarde?"_

Tony olhou-a por um segundo, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de remorso em seu rosto. Ela não estava dando muita informação para ele, verbalmente ou aparentemente, a respeito de como ela realmente se sentia em relação á colocação de uma tal fama para sua reputação. Levaria um longo tempo até que ninguém a associasse com a quase queda das Indústrias Stark, mas ela parecia tão calma com o fato; de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto.

_"Quando se sentir confortável, Pepper. Eu pulo quando você mandar"._

Pepper riu, tomando um grande gole de mimosa, efetivamente esvaziando o copo, bebendo os últimos vestígios do líquido; e lambendo seus lábios. "_Sabe, Tony, teria sido legal se você tivesse essa atitude disposta com mais frequência quando eu trabalhava para você."_

Tony desviou seu olhar do dela, incapaz de encará-la. Mesmo que o tom em que ela tinha dito essas palavras a ele beirava o lúdico, a veracidade atrás delas esfaqueou seu peito. Será que ela nunca pensaria em renunciar todas as vezes que ela renunciou se ele aparecesse a tempo em suas reuniões? Ela teria sido mais feliz com o seu trabalho se ele não tivesse sido um idiota tão irresponsável com ela a maior parte do tempo?

_"Bem, Pep, pense nisso como a construção de um caráter. Depois de trabalhar comigo, você pode enfrentar qualquer obstáculo profissional que vir."_

Pepper olhou para ele mais uma vez antes de se levantar do sofá e habilmente colocar seus pés em seus saltos altos. Ela caminhou até a cozinha e colocou o copo vazio no interior da máquina de lavar louça e pegou sua bolsa no balcão em seu caminho de volta para a sala de estar.

_"Estou saindo, Tony",_ Ela disse a ele, de forma rápida e apertando levemente seu ombro enquanto ela caminhava para a saída. _"Vejo você segunda-feira."_

_"Pepper?"_

Sua voz a vez parar no meio do caminho; lentamente virando a tempo de sentir a força de seus braços ao redor dela, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo uma respiração profunda que fez a pele dela formigar.

_"Tony?",_ Ela questionou suas intenções, mas retornou o abraço, no entanto.

_"Eu vou sentir sua falta, Potts. Foi... ótimo."_

Pepper sorriu, embora ele não pudesse ver, aumentando a força no abraço por um instante, antes de liberá-lo. Ele se afastou dela, perdendo-se em seus olhos azuis e um pouco úmidos. Ele moveu a cabeça para mais perto dela e deu um beijo rápido em sua testa, engolindo um seco com a sensação de fechamento na garganta que sentia. O ato não foi perdido por ela, e mesmo que sua resposta imediata teria sido o repreender por seu comportamento antiético, ela decidiu que iria ignorar a reação típica dela só desta vez.

_"Eu espero ver você nas Indústrias Stark, Tony. Não faça nada estúpido enquanto eu não estiver por perto."_

_Como se apaixonar por minha assistente pessoal? Tarde demais para isso!_

Ele manteve o pensamento para si mesmo, decidindo que um simples aceno seria suficiente. Com um último sorriso, Pepper virou-se e se dirigiu sem parar para fora da porta e entrou no carro, dirigindo para longe do lugar que se tornou sua segunda casa.

**DIA 2**

Domingo de manhã, Pepper Potts estava vestida de loungewear***** em seu sofá, com uma caixa de lenços na mão e chorando com seu secreto prazer favorito: _Days of Our Lives_*. Ela raramente tinha tempo para ver sua novela favorita de todos os tempos, mas graças ao vídeo cassete que ela tinha comprado recentemente, ela foi capaz de fazer gravações. Sentindo o peso do mundo em seus ombros, ela não conseguia pensar em uma maneira melhor de passar seu último dia de normalidade, que ela teria antes de seu anúncio de demissão, do que chorar sobre o drama que girava em torno da vida do Dr. Drake Ramoray.

Pela manhã, Pepper teria que lidar com a contagem regressiva dos seus últimos dias nas Indústrias Stark, incluindo o emprego e a formação de uma nova assistente para Tony. Ela sabia que Tony rejeitaria qualquer envolvimento no processo, de modo que tudo caísse em cima dela. Isto, é claro, era além de transferir a empresa de volta a Tony e devolver suas tarefas a outros funcionários competentes nas Indústrias Stark. Ela queria ter certeza de que não sentissem a falta dela depois que ela deixasse Tony; na esperança de que ele não ligasse para ela no meio da noite com uma emergência.

_Pare de pensar nele! Ele não será mais sua responsabilidade!_

Ela repreendeu-se ao permitir que sua mente se preocupasse com seu futuro ex-chefe. Ela já havia tomado sua decisão, e se ela amarelasse, ela só iria fornecer a Tony mais uma prova de que ele poderia continuar a mudar a ideia dela nos próximos anos sugadores – sugando sua alma até secar. A verdade era que ela não tinha certeza do que queria fazer depois que sua renúncia fosse divulgada, mas ela sabia que com a quantidade de poupança que ela tinha no banco, ela poderia deixar de trabalhar por até três anos, se ela quisesse.

_Eu poderia viajar. Eu poderia ajudar alguém. Eu poderia fazer tantas coisas..._

Ou, ela poderia ficar de mau humor em seu apartamento ao perceber que ela tinha sido estúpida o suficiente por se apaixonar por seu chefe. Os últimos meses desde que ele voltou de seu tempo em cativeiro tinha sido difícil para ela, por uma longa lista de razões. Ela teve que levar todo o tempo de seu desaparecimento para ela aceitar que o que sentia por Tony era mais do que apenas atração, e quando ela achava que a aceitação acabaria por levar à sua renúncia, os sinais contraditórios que ele tinha dado a ela apenas a deixou pior.

O homem era insuportável, sempre aprontando e sempre surpreendendo todos ao seu redor com suas ações irracionais repentinas. Sua cessação de trazer mulheres estranhas à sua casa para encontros tinha maravilhado ela, crescendo sua fé que ele estava preparando-se para ela. Seu jeito doce surgiu, palavras de conforto e seu novo jeito só tinha fortificado os sentimentos que ela já tinha por ele, apesar de seu lado idiota ainda presente. No entanto, saber que ele tinha guardado dela o fato de que ele estava à beira da morte tinha sido o golpe final a sua confiança. Ela pensou que eles estavam juntos nessa, na melhor ou na pior, até que a morte os separasse...

Pepper bufou com a ideia tola que tinha se transformado em um tapa no rosto na forma de votos de casamento. O fato da questão é que ele não havia confiado nela para dizer a verdade. Ele tinha mantido os detalhes desagradáveis para si mesmo, compartilhando-os apenas com os membros da SHIELD. Ele havia conhecido a organização por apenas uns meses, e ainda assim eles sabiam mais sobre ele do que ela tinha sido capaz de saber em dez anos. Ok, esse conhecimento tinha sido descoberto por um de seus espiões, mas Pepper sentiu que deveria saber disso antes.

_Lá vai você, pensando nele novamente._

Ela poderia se culpar por isso?

_Sim, sim eu deveria._

Seus olhos voltaram para a tela, vendo quando o Dr. Ramoray segurou a mão de sua amada quando ela morreu na cama do hospital. A ironia de tudo isso é que o renomado médico tinha sido incapaz de salvar a única pessoa com que ele se preocupava no mundo, pelo menos até o próximo episódio, quando ele certamente iria dormir com outra garota.

_Assim como Tony faria._

"_Merda!"_

Parando a gravação e desligando o aparelho, ela virou-se para o lado dela para pegar seu celular. Surpreendentemente, Tony não tinha ligado ou mandado uma mensagem a ela desde a noite passada, o que foi um milagre para dizer no mínimo. Então, ele tinha acabado de descobrir um novo elemento e sua armadura estava precisando de reparos, ou seja, ele estava mais para um cientista louco muito ocupado atualizando seu brinquedo favorito.

_Como é que eu vou passar por isso, se eu já sinto a falta dele?_

Só o tempo diria.

**DIA 3**

Na segunda-feira, Pepper estava nervosa quando ela subiu na limusine que esperava por ela do lado de fora de seu apartamento, onde um Tony Stark pronto-para-tudo estava. Ela piscou várias vezes, esperando que a visão fosse apenas uma ilusão. No entanto, seu sorriso torto e o uísque em sua mão disse-lhe o contrário. Ela encarou Happy com os olhos arregalados quando o motorista ligou o veículo e o colocou em movimento, e ela quase estendeu a mão para seu chefe para cutucá-lo com os dedos só para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente lá.

A realidade da situação se tornou ainda mais real quando ele agarrou a mão dela e beijou as costas da mesma, colocando-a de volta no assento, rapidamente e com cuidado enquanto ele ainda a segurava.

_"Bom dia, Potts. Pronta para mais um dia?"_

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o choque a mantinha parada. Ela não esperava Tony estar vestido e em frente a ela, nem mesmo com o bom humor que ele parecia estar. Com nenhuma outra resposta boa, ela acenou para ele antes de desviar os olhos para a estrada. Normalmente, Happy iria buscá-la no apartamento dela e leva-a para a casa de Tony, onde ela iria passar uma hora tentando arrastá-lo da cama para as Indústrias - ou qualquer coisa que ele tinha decidido considerar útil para dormir. Em todos os seus anos de trabalho para ele, esta foi a primeira vez que ela tinha começado a jornada de trabalho antes do previsto graças a ele, e _não o ameaçando_.

Uma parte dela se sentiu aliviada que sua visita matinal diminuiria o dia agitado que ela previa, mas outra parte dela sentiu-se insultado com o gesto. Ele estava brincando com ela? Ele estava com a intenção de tentar convencê-la a ficar, afinal de contas? Por que ele não tinha tornado as coisas mais fáceis para ela muito antes de hoje?

Ela apertou os lábios para manter as palavras de sair de sua boca, não querendo estragar o bom começo de seu dia. Ela tentou afastar os sentimentos contrastantes de raiva, tristeza e alívio que havia dentro dela, dizendo a si mesma que ela precisava salvar a sua energia para a conferência de imprensa que iria anunciar a sua demissão das Indústrias Stark.

Tony parecia ver suas emoções conflitantes; dando-lhe o espaço que ela precisava, controlando-se durante a ida para o trabalho. Quando a limusine estacionou na sua entrada exclusiva para o prédio, Tony já estava dois passos à frente dela, inclinando-se e abrindo a porta para ela sair. Ela resmungou um agradecimento rápido antes de sair pela porta com Tony seguindo logo atrás. Ela se segurou muito para evitar olhar para trás para encará-lo.

Seu elevador privado os esperava, e eles logo entraram pela parte de trás do prédio; levando-os para os seus escritórios no 5º andar das instalações. A sede das Indústrias Stark na Califórnia não era tão grande como o prédio chique em Nova York; já que lá tinha uma oficina maior do que todos os escritórios dali juntos.

Sem uma palavra, Pepper saiu do elevador assim que as portas se abriram, e foi direto para seu escritório–velho escritório... escritório _dele_...

_Tanto faz._

O escritório estava exatamente como ela havia deixado antes de ela se dirigir ao Expo - para ver e não-admirar a apresentação das armas de Hammer - com a pequena exceção da remoção óbvia dos pertences pessoais de Tony que estavam espalhados pelo canto do escritório há apenas alguns dias atrás. Fazer seus objetos pessoais sumirem de seu escritório parecia tão infantil e irrelevante agora.

_Eu não deveria tê-lo feito retirar suas coisas._

Lamentar essas coisas era demasiado tarde para sentir; tudo o que ela podia fazer era seguir em frente com o novo plano. Foi só quando Tony fechou a porta atrás de si que ela percebeu que o escritório foi feito para um presidente, e não dois.

_"Por que você não fica aqui, Tony? Eu vou para o meu antigo escritório."_

Tony engoliu em seco, pressionando as costas contra a porta, segurando a maçaneta com uma de suas mãos atrás de si mesmo. _"Não, __**fique**__. Nós podemos compartilhar, certo? Além disso, você ainda tem que me dar a orientação deste lugar, de modo que... você sabe, eu possa me achar por aqui quando..."_

Ele não pôde terminar a frase, fazendo-a sentir-se culpada por ter cogitado querer matá-lo por aparecer cedo no trabalho. Respirando profundamente, ela acenou para ele, voltando para a mesa e colocando a bolsa no chão ao lado da cadeira. Tony puxou sua cadeira para sentar-se em frente a ela, parecendo quase disposto a aprender.

_"Podemos trazer as suas coisas de volta pra cá, se você quiser. Posso fazer com que isso aconteça amanhã."_

Tony balançou a cabeça, recusando a sua preocupação com uma de suas mãos. "_Não há necessidade, Pep. Eu gosto do que você fez com o lugar... exceto por isso", _ele emendou sua declaração quando ele apontou para o objeto em movimento que ele tinha visto da última vez que esteve ali. "_Isso precisa sair daqui, me desculpe."_

Pepper sorriu enquanto olhava para a engenhoca; feliz que ela poderia levá-la para casa com ela. Ela amou a maldita coisa quando ela a viu na internet, e ficou aliviada que Tony não a queria com ele.

_"Tudo bem. E então, conferência de imprensa?"_

_"Sim, eu liguei ontem para o PR e eles vão ter tudo definido até o meio-dia. Eles ainda escreveram a declaração, e tudo mais. Está tudo pronto."_

Pepper piscou novamente, sentindo-se tão chocada quanto ela esteve com a sua presença madrugadora. Ela descansou totalmente suas costas contra a cadeira, sentindo que sua agenda havia sido alterada sem o seu consentimento. Ela esperava passar a primeira metade da manhã preparando uma declaração boa para a mídia, mas agora...

_"Uh, e os funcionários?"_

_"Um memorando foi enviado para eles antes mesmo de você chegar aqui. Eles sabem o que está por vir."_

_"Oh!"_ Era tudo o que ela poderia dizer para manter a voz intacta. Ela não tinha ideia do porquê estar tão chateada que ele tinha tomado conta de tudo pela primeira vez. Será que ele tinha fingido ser profissionalmente incapacitado para ela esse tempo todo? Será que ele realmente tinha um senso de responsabilidade enterrado em algum lugar dentro dele? Ela sentiu algo apertando sua garganta, impedindo-a de tomar a respiração profunda que ela tanto precisava no momento. Em seguida, um aperto firme em seu estômago a trouxe de volta à realidade - a dor fez sua mão direita voar para sua barriga.

Ela usou a mão livre para agarrar a borda da mesa quando a dor aumentou, deixando rapidamente seus dedos brancos com o esforço. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo-se fora de si. Tony hesitou por um instante antes de ele se levantar e andar em torno da mesa para agachar-se ao lado dela.

_"Pepper, você está bem? Qual o problema? Fale comigo!"_

_"Droga",_ Ela conseguiu dizer antes de perder o controle sobre si e quase bater de cara na mesa; se Tony não tivesse a segurado. _"Tony, eu... dói..."_

_"Porra, Pepper! O que eu posso fazer? Eu... você tomou café da manhã?"_

_"N–não",_ Disse ela antes de morder os lábios enquanto Tony ajudava-a a levantar-se. Tony sentiu-a tremer o corpo, a ponto de vê-la se arrepiar. Seu corpo estava vacilante e desequilibrado, quase mole em seus braços. O ex-Playboy decidiu pegá-la nos braços e levou-a para o sofá que estava no escritório. Ele tinha usado o sofá muitas vezes para dormir, por isso ele sabia que ela estaria muito mais confortável nele.

_"Fique comigo, Pepper. Fique comigo",_ Ele implorou para ela, não percebendo o duplo significado de suas palavras. Ele deitou-a no sofá, estendendo suas pernas e tirando os sapatos de seus pés. Os olhos de Pepper permaneceram fechados, mas sua respiração foi normalizando lentamente quando a dor ia embora.

Tony estava dividido entre ficar com ela e ligar para um médico para examiná-la. Depois de um momento de dúvida, ele optou pela primeira, ajoelhando-se no chão e usando uma revista para fazer vento em seu rosto.

_"Eu estou OK... está passando... Eu estou bem",_ ela disse a ele.

O medo de Tony não melhorou com suas garantias; querendo saber que infernos acabara de acontecer com ela.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, ela encontrou um muito assustado Tony Stark olhando para ela, parecendo perdido e estourando em confusão. "_Que diabos foi isso, Potts?"_

Pepper suspirou, tomando um momento para se certificar de que o incidente não tinha sido pior com o que ela tinha experimentado na faculdade. Quando não houve mais constrição ou cólicas, ela se levantou para a posição sentada, usando Tony para conseguir completar a tarefa.

_"Eu sinto muito, Tony, eu não tinha tido um desses há um longo tempo."_

_"Um desses? Um DESSES? Um desses O QUE?"_

_"Às vezes... quando estou... estressada, minha gastrite ataca e dói... especialmente se eu não comi nada."_

Tony observou-a em silêncio quando ela se levantou do sofá, mas ainda assim o usou como suporte descansando as mãos sobre seu peito. Ela parecia estar lutando para recuperar o equilíbrio, e ele aproveitou a situação para colocar as mãos em sua cintura.

_"Gastrite? Você está brincando? Isso não é apenas... gases?"_

_"Não são somente gases. Eu tenho algumas úlceras, e elas não gostam de trabalhar de graça."_

_"Então, por que diabos você não comeu alguma coisa? Você me assustou pra infernos!"_

_"Porque eu ia comer na sua casa, como sempre faço!"_

Tony engoliu um seco, percebendo que sua boa ação de levantar-se cedo tinha deixado Pepper sem seu café da manhã. Ele não havia pensado em pegar seu café e seu bolinho favorito no caminho para o apartamento dela, e agora ele odiava a si mesmo por ela. O fato de que ele estava acostumado a pular o café da manhã, às vezes o fazia se esquecer-se de que nem todo mundo se movia à álcool e baterias.

_Claro, eu tento fazer algo bom e eu só faço merda._

_"Pepper, eu... eu sinto muito. Vou pedir para alguém trazer-lhe alguma coisa para comer, tudo bem?"_

_"Por favor, e um antiácido também. Eu não quero desmaiar durante a conferência de imprensa."_

_"O que você quiser, Pepper."_ Ele disse a ela enquanto ele cercava sua cintura com seu braço direito e segurava a mão esquerda dela com a sua. Ele levou-a cuidadosamente para fora do escritório até a sala de descanso privado do outro lado do cômodo para que ela pudesse comer sem ter que olhar para várias pessoas trabalhando ou o monte de papelada já esperando para ser revista e assinada. Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, Tony ajudou-a a sentar-se na cadeira mais próxima antes de parar o primeiro empregado que viu para lhe pedir que trouxesse algo para Pepper comer.

Apenas alguns segundos depois de ele tê-la deixado, Tony voltou para ela e ficou atrás dela, esfregando círculos em suas costas e alias, se sentindo muito inútil. Ele nunca tinha visto ela assim, e ela nunca tinha mencionado que ela tinha problemas digestivos antes. Parecia que ela também mantinha segredos dele, mas pelo menos a dela não envolvia situações de vida e morte.

Ele resmungou sob sua respiração ao perceber que seus planos do dia foram arruinados, deixando-o sem opção a não ser deixar para amanhã.

_Menos um dia para eu convencê-la a ficar._

Então, novamente, se ficar na empresa ia se tornar prejudicial para a saúde dela, ele mesmo iria expulsá-la, se fosse preciso. Ele ainda podia visitá-la em sua casa, certo? Ela não precisava ser paga para ser sua amiga, correto?

_Por favor, Pepper, fique._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela presença do funcionário que havia trazido a Pepper comida necessária para passar o dia.

* * *

As pessoas no salão ficaram em silêncio por um instante depois do anúncio de Pepper; antes do silêncio ser quebrado pelo som de jornalistas loucos à procura de uma história. Flashes de luzes momentaneamente a cegaram, e uma quantidade de questões oprimiu-a ao silencio brevemente. Ela podia sentir seu estômago começar a doer novamente, então ela respirou fundo quando ela apontou para um repórter aleatório que estava de pé à sua direita. Quanto mais cedo ela respondesse suas perguntas, mais cedo ela poderia ir para casa.

_"Srta. Potts, pediram para você se demitir?"_

Pepper balançou a cabeça, colocando sua máscara habitual, apesar da pequena dor que crescia em seu estômago. "_Eu tenho pensado muito sobre esta decisão, mesmo antes de eu assumir o papel de Presidente. Meu chefe,"_ ela disse, enquanto apontava para Tony que estava a sua direita, "_não quer que eu saia, mas ele respeita a minha decisão."_

_"Por que você está renunciando depois de ser presidente por apenas uma semana?"_

_"A minha nomeação não era para ser permanente"_, ela mentiu através de seus dentes. _"O Sr. Stark precisava de tempo para cuidar dos desenvolvimentos da Expo, que por sua vez iriam retirar sua atenção da presidência. Já que eu trabalhei com ele por um longo tempo e aprendi como administrar sua empresa, parecia lógico que eu iria substituí-lo na sua ausência."_

"_Então, você está dizendo que a Expo não será reaberta?"_

Pepper balançou a cabeça novamente. "_Temo que não. As Indústrias Stark vão centrar-se em assuntos internos a partir de agora."_

_"Essas questões internas são resultado de sua péssima habilidade de liderança?"_

Pepper podia sentir a raiva que emanou de Tony com a pergunta. Ela olhou para a mulher que fez a pergunta, só agora percebendo que tinha sido ninguém menos do que Christine Everhart da Vanity Fair.

Pepper olhou para seus cartões em cima do pódio, desejando que ela pudesse ignorar a pergunta da mulher irritante e seguir em frente. Ela finalmente abriu a boca para responder, mas o microfone foi subitamente empurrado para longe dela. Quando ela se virou para o lado dele, ela viu seu chefe, mal contendo sua ira, inclinando-se para seu ouvido para sussurrar algo.

_"Eu vou acabar com essa cadela, Potts. Você a retirou da minha casa, por isso é a minha vez de tirá-la do seu pé."_

Pepper não parecia convencida pela oferta de Tony, a sensação de que se ela cedesse a sua sugestão, ela perderia o pouco de respeito e dignidade que lhe restava. No entanto, seu momento de hesitação era tudo que Tony precisava para assumir o controle do microfone.

_"Eu gostaria de responder a essa pergunta, se estiver tudo bem?"_

Christine Everhart franziu os lábios por um instante antes de encolher os ombros em resposta.

_"Ótimo!"_ ele disse, apertando as mãos. "_Eu vejo que isso parece uma decisão estranha – a renuncia da presidente após ser nomeada à apenas uma semana, e depois do fiasco que foi a Expo",_ disse ele, o que lhe valeu um riso de alguns dos jornalistas.

_"Mas, eu lhes garanto que sua decisão de deixar a empresa não tem nada a ver com isso, ou outros rumores de que irá surgir após esta conferência. Eu não consigo pensar em outra pessoa mais capaz do que a Srta. Potts para o cargo da empresa durante estes tempos difíceis. Inferno, todos vocês sabem que eu não seria melhor do que ela!"_

Outro ataque de risos preencheu o salão, desta vez mais intenso do que o anterior.

_"Para ser honesto, a Srta. Potts estava pensando em mudar-se para o campo havia muito tempo, mas eu fui muito egoísta em não deixá-la ir", _disse ele, tomando um momento para olhar o rosto chocado dela.

_"Ela está cuidando de mim há anos, e agora é a minha vez de retribuir o favor. Eu não estou feliz por ela estar saindo... nós... a empresa, mas não posso segurá-la por mais tempo. O fato de que ela estará conosco por mais 30 dias é apenas um reflexo de sua devoção a esta empresa, e eu não consigo pensar em uma pessoa que não vá sentir sua falta, eu, acima de tudo."_

O tom de voz de Tony tinha lentamente mudado de profissional para pessoal ao longo de sua fala, e por um momento Pepper perguntou-se se ele estava dizendo essas coisas para eles ou para ela.

"_Eu só espero que eu possa honrar seu trabalho por ser capaz de encontrar as minhas meias na parte da manhã, e ainda me levar ao trabalho todos os dias. Muitas de suas ideias tornaram-se realidade aqui nas Indústrias Stark; Qualquer outra empresa terá sorte de tê-la."_

O silêncio que se seguiu à declaração sincera de Tony era incomum para os repórteres, mas ninguém se atreveu a desafiar a verdadeira intenção de suas palavras.

_"De qualquer forma, eu tenho esta senhorita comigo por mais 27 dias, e nós temos muito a fazer. Obrigado por terem vindo. Tenham um bom dia."_ Tony disse antes de pegar o antebraço de Pepper e levá-la para longe da multidão agitada. A ida até o escritório foi silenciosa mais uma vez; ambos perdidos em seus pensamentos.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_Loungewear*:_ roupas confortáveis para ficar em casa.

_Days of Our Lives_*: é uma telenovela (soap opera) exibida originalmente pela NBC desde sua estréia em 1965. O programa é produzido por duas companhias, Corday Productions e Sony Pictures Television. No Brasil, o programa foi exibido por um curto período pelo canal de TV paga Sony Entertainment Television.


	3. Capítulo 2

**DIA 4**

Pepper segurava uma xícara de café quente em uma mão, e um bagel pela metade na outra, ambos deliciosos para seu estômago faminto. Ela se segurou um pouco antes de olhar para o homem ao volante ao seu lado antes de dar outra mordida em seu café da manhã. Quando o passeio surpreendente se aproximou de seu destino, Pepper não sabia o que a surpreendeu mais: o fato de que Tony estava usando um de seus veículos, e que era apenas ele e ela no carro; o fato de que ele tinha trazido seu café da manhã com a desculpa de que ele não queria uma repetição do susto de ontem de manhã; ou, o fato de que ele acordou cedo de novo sem ela ter que forçá-lo.

Ou, talvez, era o quarto fato que a surpreendeu mais: ele estava dirigindo em velocidade normal para que ela pudesse comer seu café da manhã sem se preocupar. Tony Stark tinha um desafio pessoal ao desobedecer as leis, por isso, vê-lo parar a cada sinal vermelho, e usando os sinais de viragem quando necessário, chocava-a.

_"Como está, Potts? Você gostou?"_ Tony perguntou a ela e ela parou de mastigar seu bagel; ele confundiu sua hesitação como uma desaprovação da refeição. Sua voz imediatamente chamou sua atenção, e ela acenou para ele antes de começar a mastigar de novo, querendo livrar a boca do alimento, a fim de dar-lhe explicações adequadas.

_"Está muito bom, Tony. E, você disse que não tem glúten?"_

_"Sim, eu fiz JARVIS pesquisar sua doença em particular; ele disse que pão normal pode causar crises."_

_"Oh!"_ Ela disse, lembrando-se de ler algo assim antes - quando sua doença tinha acabado com suas noites de sono na faculdade - e ter esquecido quando ela ingressou nas Indústrias Stark e tornar-se uma pessoa ocupada pra infernos. _"Bem, você não tem que fazer isso, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira."_

Tony deu de ombros, fingindo que o que tinha feito não era grande coisa. A verdade era que ele tinha passado horas ontem à noite lendo tudo qualquer coisa que ele pudesse encontrar a respeito de problemas de refluxo, gastrite e úlceras, e formas de prevenir e/ou curar os efeitos colaterais de ter tais lesões em seu sistema digestivo. Se ele tivesse que recorrer a todos os estabelecimentos sem glúten todos os dias para encontrar o que ela pudesse comer, ele faria de bom grado.

_"Então, qual é o plano para hoje?"_ Ele perguntou, tentando desviar a conversa para um território neutro que não a fizesse descobrir o quão duro ele estava trabalhando para fazê-la ficar.

_"Vou passar o dia fazendo uma lista de tarefas que eu faço para você. Quando eu acabar, eu vou mandá-lo para você ver o que ainda se aplica e depois vou começar a determinar quem pode fazer essas tarefas para você quando eu sair."_

_"Considere JARVIS como um possível assistente nessa lista",_ disse ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"_Tudo bem",_ respondeu Pepper, sabendo que além dela, JARVIS era a única outra pessoa que Tony confiava para executar uma tarefa de origem bilionária. _"Eu também vou falar com o HR para abrir vagas para assistente pessoal. Gostaria que fosse algo somente interno ou aberto a candidatos externos?"_

Tony permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ele chegava com o veículo à entrada da empresa, habilmente manobrando o carro no estacionamento até chegar ao seu lugar reservado. Ele desligou o motor e tirou a chave da ignição, colocou-os no bolso da frente de seus jeans, mas não fazendo nenhum movimento para destravar as portas.

Pepper deu uma mordida final em seu bagel enquanto esperava pela resposta de Tony. Ela sabia que era comum para ele apertar o botão para destravar todas as portas; para que ela não tentasse abrir a porta sabendo inconscientemente que não seria capaz de destravar.

_"Que tal você adiar isso?"_ Ele finalmente respondeu. "_Eu posso não precisar mais de uma assistente"._

Pepper foi pega de surpresa com a sua resposta e tentou ignorar o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente, tomando um longo gole de seu café. Ela estava satisfeita e sem fome, mas o caminho da conversa atual estava fazendo-a se sentir enjoada de novo; e a fazendo desejar que ela ainda estivesse com o estômago vazio.

_"O que você quer dizer? Você precisa de uma assistente, Tony. Como você vai...? Quero dizer, se você não precisa de uma, então por que diabos eu ainda trabalho para você?",_ ela perguntou a ele, dando importância _demais _ao assunto.

Tony apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo ao lado da porta, esfregando a testa enquanto pensava sobre como transmitir a sua linha de pensamento para ela. Ele sabia que não tinha que explicar nada para ela, e se ela tivesse sido apenas qualquer outra funcionária das Indústrias Stark, ele teria simplesmente dito-lhe para fazer o que ele disse e esquecer aquilo. No entanto, ela não era apenas uma funcionária das Indústrias Stark, ela era Pepper - _sua_ Pepper. Sua funcionária leal e amiga, então ele sentiu que lhe devia uma explicação. E como ele não possuía a sorte ao seu lado, infelizmente, a estranha relação entre eles tornou tudo ainda mais difícil; de ele expressar seus pensamentos de forma coerente para ela.

_"Olha, Pep, eu... Eu tenho feito algumas reflexões, e tudo o que você faz por mim pode ser feito pelas pessoas do 5º andar. Você mesmo mencionou que eles poderiam se encarregar das tarefas. Sou perfeitamente capaz de levantar minha bunda da cama de manhã. Eu não preciso mais de ninguém me levando para o trabalho."_

Pepper engoliu em seco, tentando o seu melhor para não ser afetada por suas palavras. Até certo nível, ela sabia que o que ele estava tentando dizer não era exatamente o que ele tinha acabado de dizer; o homem só não era muito bom com palavras. No entanto, a implicação de que ele tinha crescido a tal ponto que ele sentia que não precisava mais de uma assistente (na verdade de "babá") era difícil de lidar. Ela queria pensar que ele não precisa mais de uma assistente porque seus anos investindo nele e o pondo na linha finalmente valeram a pena. No entanto, em conversas complicadas como essas, as emoções tendem a falar mais alto do que a lógica, levando a pessoa a pensar em coisas não muito coerentes.

_"Parece-me, então, que você não precisa mais de mim por mais 30 dias. Posso ter todos os seus afazeres redesignados até o fim da semana. A tarefa mais difícil seria treinar sua nova assistente, mas se você não precisa de uma..."_

_"Pep, não é isso que eu quis dizer..."_ ele cortou-a imediatamente. "_Escute, eu... bem..."_ ele se atrapalhou com as palavras, não sabendo qual ponto era importante falar primeiro. Ele não queria dar-lhe a entender que ela não era mais necessária, ou que sua posição tinha se tornado obsoleta para a empresa. Ele havia tentado dizer isso a ela, de verdade, que ele não queria _ninguém_ sendo sua assistente pessoal a não ser _ela_.

Para sua decepção, Pepper não quis esperar ele colocar seus pensamentos em ordem._ "Por favor, abra a porta, Sr. Stark."_

_"Pepper, não seja assim."_

_"Por favor?"_ ela perguntou novamente em tom de insistência, apesar da intenção cortês da palavra; sem a coragem de encará-lo.

_"Não."_

_"O que você quer dizer com 'não'?"_ Ela cuspiu; sua voz mais alta do que o habitual. Ela colocou a xícara de café dentro da bandeja, não se sentindo bem o suficiente para continuar a beber antes de encarar ele e apertar os olhos para ele. _"Ou você destrava essa porta, ou eu vou..."_

_"Você vai o quê?"_ ele a interrompeu. _"Deixar-me antes que seu tempo acabe?"_

_"Eu não vou deixar você, senhor. Estou deixando a empresa."_

Tony gemeu, batendo no volante com força com a palma da mão; assustando muito Pepper. _"Droga, Pepper! Por que você é tão... cega?"_

Pepper suspirou, apertando a ponta do nariz com os dedos. _"Sr. Stark, não estamos tendo essa conversa..."_

_"O inferno que não estamos! Eu... você... nós, Pepper, o que passamos tanto, juntos! Como você pode apenas fazer as malas e ir embora? Será que isso realmente não significa nada para você, nosso tempo juntos?"_

E Tony, deu a língua entre os dentes. Ela sabia que Tony estava fingindo ter crescido ao aceitar seu aviso verbal apenas para parecer maduro a seus olhos. Ela realmente esperava que ele aparecesse no dia seguinte e dissesse-lhe como ele realmente se sentia em relação a sua demissão, então ela teria que lhe dar créditos por aguardar somente 24 horas para colocar todas as cartas sobre a mesa.

_"Sr. Stark..."_

"_Pare de me chamar assim! Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso para me irritar!"_

_"Sr. Stark",_ ela disse seu nome com tanta ênfase quanto podia. "_Eu não acho que você tem o direito de exigir que eu considere nossos anos juntos para ajudar a sua causa."_

_"Ah, é mesmo? E por que isso?"_

_"Porque, Sr. Stark",_ ela disse seu sobrenome novamente com ainda mais veneno do que antes. "_Se o nosso tempo juntos fosse verdadeiramente importante para você, então você teria me contado que estava morrendo!"_

Os olhos de Tony não poderiam ter alargado mais, mesmo se ele quisesse. Ele achava que ela já tinha esquecido o fato quando ele tinha lhe dito que não estava mais morrendo. Claramente, ele estava enganado.

_"Isso não é a mesma coisa, Pepper, e você sabe disso."_

_"Não é? Sério? Como NÃO é o mesmo?"_

_"Como É o mesmo?"_ ele a desafiou.

_"Bem, para começar, você não confiou em mim o suficiente para me dizer seu segredo sujo. Em segundo lugar, em vez de procurar ajuda, você fez a minha vida miserável com suas criancices estúpidas e me humilhou na frente do mundo ao me colocar para livrar sua barra de encrenca!"_

_"Eu tentei te dizer, Pepper",_ disse ele, erguendo a voz como se o tom alto pudesse evaporar suas dúvidas. _"Eu tentei lhe dizer, mas... quanto mais tempo eu esperava e quanto mais eu percebia que não poderia deter isso... ficou mais difícil de dizer a verdade."_

_"Então, você pensou que era melhor para mim encontrá-lo morto em sua oficina um dia com uma nota anexada a sua testa, que dissesse: ' Me desculpe por não ter te dito antes?' Isso é tão típico de você."_

_"Não, eu... Eu só, eu não queria te machucar. Eu, eu sentia que se eu lhe dissesse, isso significaria... isso significava que tudo acabou."_

Pepper bateu os punhos sobre os joelhos, sendo a única coisa que a impedia de socá-lo no rosto. Ela estava além de irritada, e as lágrimas involuntárias formando em seus olhos só aumentou sua raiva.

Não importava que ele estava tentando protegê-la por não ter contado a verdade a ela, tudo o que importava para ela era que ele tinha estado tão perto de deixá-la, sem aviso prévio, e ela tinha sido a último a saber; e ela sentia que merecia ser a primeira a saber. Era irônico para ela como as duas situações eram tão semelhantes de uma maneira tão estranha. Como Tony se sentiria se ela estivesse com ele só por mais um dia e deixasse seu cargo sem aviso prévio? Ela sabia que _morte_ e _abandonar o trabalho _não podiam ser comparados, mas o conceito por trás deles era o mesmo: a confiança ou a falta dela.

_"Você não parou para pensar que isso iria me machucar mais ao descobrir depois que você morreu? Perceber que eu desperdicei meu tempo e que eu não pude te dizer que eu am_–_"_

O silêncio que se seguiu quase que pesava uma tonelada. Ela apertou os lábios e mentalmente se xingou por seu deslize. Ela fechou os olhos com força, rezando para que com três batidas com seus saltos ela iria para um lugar longe de seu carro. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto, respirando fundo para acalmar as emoções que ameaçavam desmoroná-la.

_"Pepper?"_ Tony começou, lutando contra o impulso de se aproximar e abraçá-la. Ele sabia o que ela quase tinha dito, a situação lhe trouxe de volta à memórias de uma confissão semelhante dele quando ele havia tentado contar a ela à apenas alguns dias atrás.

_Você sabe quão curta a vida é? E se eu nunca conseguisse me expressar... e, pelo jeito, isso é um pouco revelador para mim... e eu não me importo... Quer dizer, eu me importo. Seria bom. Eu não estou esperando que você... você... olha, aqui é o que estou tentando dizer. Eu só vou dizer isso..._

Mas ele nunca disse. Ela o tinha parado no ponto crucial de sua conversa só para dizer-lhe como sua presença estava impendo-a de fazer o trabalho que ele deveria fazer, como sua atitude não estava tornando nada fácil para ela administrar a empresa , e que ela era alérgica aos malditos morangos que ele tinha trazido a ela. Ele permitiu que ela o cala-se, esperando que no final ela iria perdoá-lo, uma vez que ele dissesse a ela o motivo de sua visita.

_Eu preciso de você_, ela começou a dizer-lhe no final da discussão, e seu coração tinha pulado uma batida com o pensamento, fazendo-o finalmente acabar com a conversa e dizer–lhe que ele precisava dela também.

No entanto, ela tinha a intenção de dizer que ela precisava que ele saísse... _agora_.

Ele sabia que o instante exato que seu pedido incompleto fez sentido para ela, seu rosto mostrava sua tristeza quando ela o chutou para fora de seu escritório, ela havia percebido. Ele sabia que ela tinha lido o seu desapontamento em seu rosto, e que ela tinha agradecido a todos os deuses do mundo pela interrupção que tinha se seguido no momento estranho. Enquanto isso, tudo o que ele podia pensar era como a sua chance tinha sido arruinada quando Natasha e Happy entraram no escritório.

_"Por favor, Tony. Por favor, abra a porta."_

Tony olhou para ela, sentindo o coração parando na garganta. Ele não conseguia entender por que era tão difícil para ela aceitá-lo, para ela lhe dar uma chance - para ela _dar-lhes_ uma chance. Ele havia se abrido há semanas, mostrando-lhe, dizendo-lhe que ele não poderia viver sem ela. Ele não tinha experiência em como cortejar uma mulher, ele nunca cortejou uma antes, mas isso não o impediu de exercer as suas tentativas fúteis de fazê-la ver que ela significava o mundo para ele.

_"Você sabe que eu me sinto da mesma maneira, Potts. Eu sei que você sabe."_

Ela retirou as mãos do rosto e torceu o corpo para olhar para ele, notando o quão vulnerável ele estava no momento. Ela o tinha o visto como tal algumas vezes antes, mas isso não significava que ele era assim todo tempo. A última vez que ela o tinha visto assim, tinha sido quando ele tinha ido em seu escritório, sem aviso prévio, carregando uma caixa de frutas que estariam envenenadas, e ao mesmo tempo - ironicamente - ele tentava dizer que a amava também.

_"Eu sei, Tony."_ Ela lhe disse, mordendo o lábio. "_E é por isso que eu não posso ficar com você."_

E ali estava; o que ele temia ouvir: ela o rejeitando. O que ele temia mais do que enfrentar sua própria mortalidade tornou-se uma realidade e nenhuma armadura poderia tirá-lo dessa. Ele queria sacudi-la e exigir uma explicação, uma razão pela qual ela achava que eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Ele queria fazê-la listar as razões do porquê era uma má ideia eles estarem juntos, para que ele tivesse a chance de riscá-los, um por um. Ele queria tanto prendê-los dentro do carro até que ele a convencesse de pelo menos tentar, ou morrerem juntos de asfixia ou fome, ou ambos.

Em vez disso, seus olhos encararam a frente do carro, incapaz de olhar para ela por mais tempo. Sua mão esquerda destravou as portas, os dedos pairando sobre o único objeto que a mantinha perto dele. Ele engoliu sua dor e decepção, dando lugar a seu lado arrogante. Sua raiva foi subindo rapidamente, fazendo-o colocar seu escudo para lidar com a agonia. Ele distraidamente apertou o botão mágico, seu mecanismo rapidamente executou a tarefa que era para fazer.

Pepper não perdeu tempo em alcançar a maçaneta, querendo nada mais do que escapar de sua prisão e afogar-se na papelada para aliviar a dor. Por um instante, no entanto, ela pensou em retirar suas palavras e voltar, virando-se para beijar seu chefe em transe. Ela estava pensando em se trancar novamente no interior do veículo com ele para pedir-lhe desculpas por partir seu coração.

No entanto, já era tarde demais para isso. Ela sabia disso no momento em que ela reparou a linguagem corporal de Tony. Talvez a questão ainda estivesse maleável se ela desse-lhe algum tempo. Talvez a melhor opção agora seria deixá-lo de mau humor e depois pegá-lo no rebote. Talvez toda a esperança não se perdeu, e talvez ela estivesse errada sobre não se atrever a tentar algo com ele, as consequências que se dane.

Quando ela puxou a maçaneta e abriu parcialmente a porta para sair, as palavras dele sem emoção a parou por um instante, fazendo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

_"Sra. Potts? Eu quero a lista de tarefas na minha mesa até o final do dia."_ Ele disse quando ele tirou a chave do bolso e colocou-a na ignição.

_"Sim, Sr. Stark",_ ela conseguiu responder quando ela saiu do veículo. Quando ela se virou para fechar a porta, ele se inclinou para frente para agarrar a maçaneta, a voz dele chamando sua atenção mais uma vez.

_"Não se preocupe em voltar ao trabalho amanhã. Você está demitida."_ Ele disse a ela antes de bater a porta e sair do estacionamento. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao vê-lo deixar marcas na rua com sua meia volta... e depois com a sua tentativa de fuga rápida do estacionamento.

**DIA 5**

A rejeição era uma sensação que ele não estava acostumado a vivenciar, e hoje ele daria metade de sua fortuna para não passar por isso. Ele não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso, ou controlar as emoções que vieram com a percepção de que ele era proibido de possuir algo que ele queria ter.

Então, novamente, Pepper não era uma _coisa_, mesmo que às vezes ele sentia como se tivesse a rebaixado de 'um ser humano' a um 'simples objeto' de sua lista de coisas que ele possuía em sua mão. Ele era culpado de fazer coisas horríveis com ela no passado, ele sabia disso. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas terríveis podiam ser comparadas com o que ele tinha feito recentemente com ela.

Com toda a honestidade, não era que ele realmente a via como um objeto; era só que ele a via como a única pessoa que ele não poderia viver e, portanto, ele tentou de tudo ao seu alcance para impedi-la de sair de seu lado. No entanto, sua rejeição ontem tinha o cegado completamente. Ele tinha feito um ato estúpido e egoísta em momento de raiva. Ele não tinha previsto suas palavras antes que elas saíssem, e ao invés dele se ajudar, ele fez cagada; fazendo seus esforços irem por água abaixo, e usando a espada que ela usou para partir seu coração, ele a esfaqueou de volta com a mesma lâmina.

_Babaca_, ele chamou a si mesmo, porque era exatamente isso que ele tinha sido para ela; um babaca egoísta e ingrato.

O mesmo babaca que agora olhava para a lista de tarefas que ele tinha pedido para dela. Ele voltou ao trabalho hoje e o encontrou em sua mesa. Ele não se preocupou em voltar ao trabalho depois de deixá-la no estacionamento ontem, sabendo que ela iria ficar para trás e terminar o trabalho dela. Quando ele voltou essa manhã, ele viu que seus pertences estavam de volta em seu escritório, como se nunca tivesse realmente saído dali. Quando ele tinha questionado Bambi - antiga secretária de seu pai - sobre o paradeiro do material de Pepper, ela tinha dito que ela levou seus pertences pessoais com ela, e que o resto tinha sido enviado para o armazém.

Ele, então, tinha sido informado de que Pepper havia trabalhado sem parar até o sol se pôr, mexendo com toda a papelada, participando de suas reuniões, limpando seu escritório, limpando o escritório dela, e recarregando e ensinando todas as tarefas para o resto do pessoal. A maioria das tarefas que poderiam ser automatizadas tinham sido atribuídas à JARVIS, apenas para provar que a agenda de Tony seria um colapso sem JARVIS; como ele havia descoberto quando acordou hoje.

Tony tinha se dirigido para casa depois de sua briga, passando o resto do dia bebendo e mexendo na armadura. A armadura estava completamente arrumada agora, e ele ainda teve a chance de usá-la durante uma pequena missão no Oriente Médio na noite passada. O impacto de suas palavras venenosas para ela não haviam sido importantes para ele até que ele chegou em casa depois da missão, esperando ver o olhar de desaprovação de Pepper quando ele voou para dentro do porão. Em vez disso, ele se viu sozinho, as únicas presenças expectantes em seu laboratório eram seus dois fiéis robôs.

Ele tinha adormecido logo após retirar a armadura, mais de embriaguez do que de exaustão. Ele tinha acordado hoje por pura esperança de que seu erro tinha sido apenas um sonho, mais do que em sentido de responsabilidade para ir ao trabalho. Ele não tinha sequer se preocupado em pedir para o PR liberar uma declaração sobre a demissão de Pepper nas Indústrias Stark, esperando que ele poderia chamá-la e trazê-la de volta, mas ele descobriu mais tarde que ela tinha tomado conta do pequeno detalhe antes de ela sair.

Agora ele estava ali, segurando uma caneta em uma mão e alternando seu olhar penetrante entre a lista de tarefas e um outro pedaço de papel sobre a mesa: o papel que efetivamente transferia a empresa de volta para ele. A impressão digital e a assinatura de Pepper já estavam presentes. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era assinar na linha pontilhada. Ele estava tentando forçar-se a assinar a porra do papel já fazia uma hora, mas cada vez que a ponta da caneta tocava o papel, ele perdia a coragem e olhava para a porta, esperando vê-la em pé e gritar com ele para adiar o inevitável. No entanto, sua pessoa não apareceu.

Deixando cair a caneta para o lado, Tony soltou um soluço. Ele esfregou os olhos úmidos com as mãos antes de olhar para baixo; para as pilhas de memorandos sobre a mesa. Ele não tinha sequer se incomodado em dar uma olhada na papelada, mas ele sabia que a sua assinatura era tudo o que era exigido ali. Toda a papelada estava cheia de notas maçantes e coloridas de Pepper onde mostravam-lhe onde assinar. Sua escrita estava em todo o lugar, apontando as cláusulas importantes de cada papel, e colocando questões importantes que ela recomendava serem consideradas antes de aprovar o financiamento para alguns dos projetos. Ela tinha até mesmo colocado clipes em alguns papéis e colocado notas entre as pilhas de papéis do mesmo tipo.

Foi só neste momento que os olhos de Tony avistaram dois envelopes que haviam sido deixados em sua bandeja. Um envelope era de tamanho normal, com seu nome escrito na parte externa. O segundo envelope era muito maior, e que continha uma pequena etiqueta no canto superior esquerdo, onde seu nome estava digitado. Ele pegou o envelope maior primeiro, rasgando-o e despejando seu conteúdo sobre a mesa. Os itens que saíram confundiram-no por um instante: um raios-x, uma prescrição de antibióticos e uma pilha de resultados de laboratório. Ele olhou para os papéis com as sobrancelhas franzidas, até que ele percebeu que eles não eram nada mais do que os resultados dos exames que ele e Pepper haviam feito há poucos dias depois da Expo. Ele já tinha esquecido sobre eles, uma vez que ambos tinham sido cuidados de todas as feridas maiores no dia.

Depois de olhar aquilo, o outro envelope chamou sua atenção. O envelope não estava selado, por isso ele não teve problemas para abri-lo. Um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado estava lá dentro. Ele o desdobrou para encontrar uma única linha rabiscada, um conjunto de nove números que ele não reconheceu.

Ele olhou para dentro do envelope, para ver se achava mais coisa, mas estava vazio. Ele, então, pegou o envelope e rasgou-o em pedaços, esperando que houvesse algo mais no interior do que um papel com números misteriosos. Não encontrando mais nada no envelope pequeno, ele puxou o papel perto de seu rosto, lendo o número em voz alta.

"_476-18-4785."_

_Cinco,_ sua mente gritou para ele, finalmente percebendo que número era aquele. Ele dobrou o papel ao meio, e pegou a carteira dele no bolso e retirou um documento dali antes de colocar a carteira no bolso de trás novamente. Sua mão trabalhou por conta própria, pegando a caneta sobre a mesa, e fazendo com que ele não tivesse consciência de sua assinatura estragando os documentos de transferência.

Ele fechou a pasta que continha o documento de transferência e, em seguida, jogou-a dentro da caixa aberta em cima de sua mesa para mandar posteriormente a Bambi. A caneta que ele ainda segurava estourou em suas mãos, manchando tudo perto dele com tinta, mas ele não se importava.

Ele jogou a caneta quebrada no chão antes de pegar uma segunda e colocar toda a sua energia em assinar todos os papéis que Pepper havia trabalhado tão duro para organizar o tempo dele; o _tempo_ que não saia de sua mente.

_Sinto muito, Pepper. Eu te amo. Eu vou fazer isso direito._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**DIA 6**_

Assim como ontem, quando ela abriu pela primeira vez os olhos e percebeu que ela não tinha nenhum trabalho para ir, Pepper Potts levou um tempo para acordar seu corpo tenso. A qualidade do seu sono tinha sido melhor ontem à noite que tinha sido a noite anterior, principalmente devido ao fato de que ela havia chorado por apenas metade da noite e não toda a noite. Ela não estava acostumada a chorar, mesmo sozinha, mas dadas as circunstâncias, ela sabia que mesmo alguém com compostura como ela precisava de um bom choro de vez em quando.

_Vai acabar logo._

Será?

Ela rolou para o lado direito e quase pulou da cama quando viu o esboço claro de um grande vaso com flores que estava em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, e ela tinha certeza absoluta que aquilo não estava lá na noite anterior. Ela puxou as cobertas para mais perto de seu corpo, perguntando se o intruso que havia a colocado lá ainda estava à espreita nas sombras da madrugada. Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam o quarto, quase surpreendendo-se com qualquer item que lembrava vagamente a silhueta de uma pessoa. Um momento depois, ela visivelmente relaxou ao perceber que, além do vaso, nada parecia fora do lugar no quarto dela.

Engolindo um nó na garganta, ela se sentou em sua cama, estendeu a mão para o abajur sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e o ligou. O quarto ficou instantaneamente iluminado, assegurando-lhe que todas as suas coisas pareciam estar no lugar. Ela balançou a cabeça pela audácia dele de invadir sua casa depois do que acontecera entre eles, mas ela rapidamente chegou à conclusão de que a vida com Tony era exatamente aquilo: ousadia e falta de antiética, dia após dia.

_E, no entanto, você o ama dessa forma, Virginia._

_"Cale a boca",_ ela murmurou para sua mente. Tomando uma respiração profunda de coragem, ela deslizou para a borda da cama, olhando para o grande buquê em toda a sua glória. Ela não ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava tentando fazer as pazes usando a forma clichê de flores, mas o fato de que ele não tinha sido _totalmente_ clichê a não usar uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas a intrigou. Além disso, os muitos cartões ligados a diferentes partes do buquê a deixou extremamente curiosa sobre o que estaria escrito neles.

Será que a escrita não seria nada mais do que cartões com um poema pré-impresso cheio de sentimentalismo? Será que ali estava escrito desculpas esfarrapadas em uma única linha com sua caligrafia horrível? E, acima de tudo, por que diabos os envelopes tinham setas desenhadas sobre eles?

"_Eu deveria mandar isso de volta",_ disse ela antes de sua mente zombar de seu falso desinteresse.

_Como se você conseguisse! Você está morrendo de vontade de saber o que eles dizem!_

_"Eu pensei que eu tivesse dito para calar a boca!"_ ela disse, levantando a voz, como se sua mente estivesse intimidando-a. Em seguida, ela zombou _dela mesma_ quando percebeu que ela estava discutindo com _ela mesma_, fazendo-a soar tão louca quanto...

_Ele. Você soa exatamente como ele! Ah, dane-se!_

Ela levantou-se da cama e olhou para o vaso, com as mãos tremendo em antecipação. O arranjo era composto por doze flores, a dúzia estava com três tipos de flores diferentes. Cada tipo de flor tinha um cartão separado pendurado em um suporte de plástico. Os três cartões incorporados nas flores eram de tamanho normal para um buquê, mas um envelope muito maior foi colado à frente do vaso. O envelope tinha duas palavras escritas à mão, que se lia: _Comece aqui._

Pepper não pôde evitar rolar seus olhos. Apenas Tony Stark iria complicar uma coisa simples, como um buquê de flores e transformá-los em um modelo complexo ou esquemático.

Ela puxou o envelope do vaso, desdobrou-o e o abriu. Ela tirou dali o que a princípio parecia ser um cartão normal, mas depois de uma inspeção mais aprofundada, ela determinou que não era. A frente do cartão se lia: _Narciso, Crisântemo branco e Jacinto roxo._

Os olhos de Pepper subiram do cartão para o buquê para identificar cada tipo de flor. Ela contou três hastes de crisântemos brancos, três hastes de narcisos e seis hastes de jacintos roxos. Sua atenção voltou para o cartão que ela abriu e leu seu conteúdo impresso para si mesma.

_O Narciso, Crisântemo branco e Jacinto roxo é a maneira perfeita de dizer 'eu sinto muito' para sua amada. Os crisântemos expressam a veracidade, enquanto que os narcisos expressam respeito por sua parceira. O pedido de desculpas de coração fica com os jacintos roxos, que expressam o seu pedido de desculpas cheio de tristeza e o pedido do perdão._

_Hmpf! Respeito, claro_, pensou ela enquanto lia a descrição mais algumas vezes , e apesar de sua reação de desprezo inicial para o significado do buquê, seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando ela parou sobre as palavras 'amada' e 'parceira'. Ela quase se odiou por se sentir como uma adolescente tola e apaixonada, mas ela não podia negar que ela ainda era humana. Ela segurou o primeiro cartão em uma das mãos, enquanto a mão livre agarrou o cartão que tinha sido colocado nos jacintos roxos. Ela abriu o pequeno cartão e encontrou uma única linha escrita sobre ele por ninguém menos que o objeto de sua afeição.

_Por ter sido um babaca na minha festa de aniversário_, o pequeno cartão dizia. Ela, então, pegou o cartão que estava nos narcisos, lendo o que estava escrito para si mesma.

_Por desrespeitar o nosso relacionamento andando com você-sabe-quem._

A memória dele e Natalie dançando e flertando passou por sua mente, mas ela balançou a cabeça para afugentar esses pensamentos e ler o último cartão. Ela puxou-o para fora de seu suporte de plástico e leu-o em voz alta.

_"Eu amei o seu presente de aniversário, por sinal."_

Combinando as descrições das flores com os pequenos cartões, Pepper juntou o quebra-cabeça, e entendeu a mensagem que ele estava tentando transmitir. O pedido de perdão: por suas ações durante seu aniversário. Respeito por sua parceira: por ser excessivamente amigável com Natalie. Veracidade: para dizer a ela que ele amou os ingressos para o concerto do AC/DC que ela havia lhe dado.

Pepper Potts não pôde conter um sorriso.

_OK, então isso é um bom começo, eu acho. Mas isso não é o bastante, Sr. Stark,_ ela pensou quando ela se virou e se dirigiu para a porta, segurando os cartões nas mãos. Quando ela entrou na sala, ela foi saudada por um outro arranjo floral em sua mesa de café. O sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto foi automático, seus pés a levaram direto para o buquê.

Assim como o primeiro, o arranjo tinha alguns cartões embutidos nas flores (três tipos, de novo), e um envelope grande colado no vaso. Ela colocou os cartões que ela estava segurando na mesa de café para libertar as mãos e continuar com a 'brincadeira'. Sabendo o que fazer, ela pegou o envelope grande primeiro, tirou o cartão e leu o que estava escrito, o tempo todo seu coração batia como louco dentro de seu peito.

_A Rosa vermelha, a Rosa vermelha escura e a Rosa cor canela. Se a sua parceira não falar com você em uma semana, sua situação passou de grave para lúgubre. Os 50 hastes de rosas vermelhas simbolizam o amor incondicional, enquanto os seis hastes de rosas vermelhas escuras dizem a sua parceira que você se sente envergonhado com o que você fez de errado. Por fim, os seis hastes de rosas cor canela dizem que o seu pedido de desculpas vem sem pretensão, o que é perfeito se você realmente falou demais._

Seu sorriso se transformou em uma leve risada, especialmente quando ela percebeu que a frase "_não falar com você em uma semana",_ foi destacada por uma flecha levando a uma nota escrita à mão ao lado da descrição impressa no cartão. Pepper aproximou o cartão para que ela pudesse ler a nota; rindo como uma adolescente.

_Eu sei que tem sido apenas 24 horas, mas parece que foram anos._

Ela segurou o cartão ao peito, suspirando e amaldiçoando o homem por saber como ser gentil quando ele realmente queria. Ela então dirigiu sua atenção para os pequenos cartões, pegando o cartão anexado às rosas vermelhas em primeiro lugar, em que uma linha manuscrita dizia: _Porque você sabe que é_. Sua mão, em seguida, pegou o cartão embutido nas rosas vermelhas escuras, lendo o que estava escrito em voz alta mais uma vez.

_"Por quase destruir sua reputação."_

A simples frase trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Sim, ela tinha colocado sua vida profissional em risco por ele, ou por causa dele, mas ela teria sido uma boba de pensar que era uma vida fácil ser assistente pessoal de Tony Stark. Tinha sido sua escolha, é verdade, mas ela não teria tomado a decisão final se Tony não tivesse feito besteira.

Sua atenção se desviou para o último cartão, que estava pendurado em uma rosa cor canela, pegando-o com um movimento rápido com a mão. A nota dizia simplesmente: _Por não apreciar seu trabalho duro de manter a empresa em funcionamento._

Pepper fungou quando ela começou a juntar novamente o quebra-cabeça. O amor incondicional: porque ela sabia que seus sentimentos por ela eram incondicionais, apesar das brigas e desentendimentos aleatórios que fazia parecer que não era. Vergonha sobre o mal que ele fez: efetivamente destruindo, em apenas algumas horas, o trabalho que ela tinha feito durante anos. Um pedido de desculpas, sem pretensão, pois ele realmente não entendia o que ela passou durante a semana desastrosa como presidente.

Ela colocou os cartões em cima da mesa de café antes de limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela virou-se para pegar um lenço de papel em cima de outra mesa ao seu lado, e foi então que ela viu um terceiro buquê pelo pé da porta. Ela mordeu o lábio, caminhando lentamente em direção a ele, não tendo certeza se ela poderia ter mais pedidos de perdão, independentemente de quanto ela merecia e precisava deles. Apesar de seu medo e excitação, ela ajoelhou-se no chão em frente ao arranjo, repetindo os passos agora memorizados.

O cartão continha a seguinte descrição: _A Margarida, Miosótis e Flor de Malva. Este sinal de afeto é o seu último recurso, se você realmente, quase irremediavelmente, fez bobagens. Os cinco hastes de margaridas expressam a lealdade e o amor inabalável. Os seis hastes de miosótis significam amor fiel e as doces lembranças que você compartilhou junto com a sua parceira. Por fim, a única haste da flor de malva faz a pergunta "Você ainda me ama?"_

Os lábios de Pepper tremeram quando ela se atreveu a pegar o primeiro cartão, pendurado nas flores que representavam a lealdade e o amor, e o que estava escrito era: _"Para você"._

O segundo cartão, pendurado nas flores que representavam o amor fiel e as doces lembranças compartilhadas juntos, continha uma frase que fez as lágrimas dela voltarem com tudo: _"Todos os dias eu estou com você."_

Finalmente, o último cartão, que estava pendurado à pergunta "_Você ainda me ama?"_ chegou à suas mãos. Ela engoliu em seco quando ela abriu o cartão e o leu. Ela imediatamente fechou os olhos, levando o cartão para o seu peito; não conseguindo segurar um soluço. Ela tomou respirações profundas para acalmar-se, fungando alto e voltando os olhos para o cartão mais uma vez.

As emoções avassaladoras levou a melhor sobre ela, e ela quase nem ouviu a batida forte na porta. Ela prendeu a respiração, pensando na possibilidade de que ele estava lá fora, esperando o melhor momento para atacar. Ela usou a manga de sua camisa para limpar seu rosto tanto quanto podia antes que ela pegasse o buquê e os cartões, levando-os para a mesa do café.

_"Só um minuto!"_ ela respondeu com a segunda batida, agarrando um punhado de lenços para limpar o nariz e limpar os olhos enquanto caminhava de volta para a o hall. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta para ver o que ela não esperava : um jovem , vestido com um uniforme, usando um boné e segurando uma bandeja.

_"Healthy Bondade Bakery - entrega para a Srta. Potts."_

Pepper foi surpreendida pela presença do homem. Ela espiou fora de sua porta e olhou para os lados, como se estivesse esperando ver seu ex-patrão excêntrico escondido em algum lugar nas proximidades. Quando ela não foi capaz de encontrar qualquer pessoa, mas o entregador já visivelmente ansioso, ela trouxe a cabeça para trás novamente, balançando a cabeça para o garoto.

_"Sinto muito, eu não pedi nada."_

_"Não, mas o Sr. Stark sim. Já está pago, junto da gorjeta e tudo mais."_

_"Oh",_ foi sua resposta imediata, pegando a bandeja de comida e agradecendo o homem. "_Healthy Bondade Bakery_, _hein? Eu não sabia que vocês entregavam."_

_"Não entregamos."_ O homem confirmou seu conhecimento e suspeitas, deixando de fora a parte em que Tony Stark tinha ligado há uma hora atrás exigindo que um pequeno-café-da-manhã-sem-glúten fosse entregue à residência da Srta. Potts por volta das 7 da manhã, e ainda fizera questão de ressaltar que não dava a mínima se eles entregavam ou não, e ainda queria que eles fizessem serviços diários para a Srta. Potts até que ele achasse que não fosse mais necessário.

_"Percebi. Bem, obrigada, mais uma vez. Tenha um bom dia."_ Pepper disse, pegando a bandeja e entrando novamente em seu apartamento e fechando a porta atrás dela. Quando ela se virou e dirigiu-se à sala de estar, ela mais uma vez olhou para o último buquê que ela havia recebido dele. Ela tirou a comida da bandeja e colocou em sua mesa de café, olhando para todos os cartões que haviam sido colocados nos arranjos. Eles tinham significado o mundo para ela, mas o que ela teria para sempre seria o último; o último que ainda se encaixava com à pergunta "_Você ainda me ama?"_ com a frase que dizia: "_Porque, eu ainda amo você."_

* * *

Tony olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, depois de ter feito isso há mais de 15 segundos atrás. Ele estava esperando uma ligação muito importante, e uma vez que já era 7:30 a.m, ele temia o pior. Ele gemeu e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se cada vez mais ansioso pelo nanossegundo.

Ele havia ligado para Bambi hoje cedo para ela saber que ele estaria trabalhando em casa hoje, e que ele voltaria amanhã para ir em suas reuniões já marcadas. Ele não estava tentando evitar o trabalho, mesmo que isso esteja aparente para sua velha assistente, era só que, com todo o alvoroço recente, ele tinha esquecido que sua casa estava precisando de grandes reformas.

Sua festa desastrosa de aniversário tinha deixado sua casa com uma nova varanda e um porão cheio de bobinas e um acelerador de partículas, agora inútil. Ele precisava ter certeza que o dispositivo perigoso fosse quebrado antes de pedreiros e engenheiros aparecessem no local para começar a arrumar o lugar.

Quando ele tirou outro pedaço do artefato, Tony respirou em exaustão. Ele havia passado a primeira metade da noite pesquisando o significado de flores, enchendo o saco de proprietários florais no meio da noite, e em seguida, invadido a casa de Pepper para deixar as flores no local. A segunda metade da noite, ele passou avaliando os danos em sua casa e listando a JARVIS quais os serviços que ele precisava ali até amanhã.

Tony levantou-se e esticou as costas, zombando do fato de que ele estava ficando sem espaço para colocar os elementos desmembrados do acelerador.

"_JARVIS, eu preciso de espaço. Qual é o lugar mais próximo que posso despejar essa merda antes de ser levada embora?"_

_"O quarto de hóspedes do andar de cima, o que fica logo após a entrada de sua oficina, está disponível, senhor."_

Tony balançou a cabeça, retirando o suor da testa com a parte inferior de sua camiseta antes de pensar se estava muito molhada para alguma utilidade. Ele resmungou algo sob sua respiração quando ele retirou-a e jogou-a em uma cadeira antes de caminhar para o andar de cima para encontrar um espaço livre.

"_JARVIS, você sabe que esse quarto é de Pepper. Suas coisas estão aqui",_ afirmou, lembrando que depois de algumas ocasiões em que ela não tinha opção a não ser passar a noite vigiando o patrão embriagado, Pepper tinha trazido seus objetos pessoais e os deixado em seu quarto para uso futuro. Era raro ela dormir ali, mas quando ela trouxe seus objetos pessoais para o quarto, Tony tinha feito uma nota mental de que o quarto não poderia ser usado por ninguém além de sua assistente pessoal.

_"Seus pertences não estão mais na mansão, senhor."_

A resposta de JARVIS fez Tony parar de uma vez na escada, olhando para o teto, como se JARVIS tivesse um rosto que ele pudesse ler. "_O quê?"_

_"A Srta. Potts esteve aqui ontem brevemente para recolher seus objetos pessoais."_

_"Mas o que...? O DIA que eu comecei a trabalhar sem ela! Por que você não me contou, JARVIS?"_ O bilionário perguntou, irritado que Pepper havia retirado seus últimos vestígios de sua presença em sua casa. Ele correu até o quarto dela, entrando imediatamente e se dirigindo para o closet. Ele abriu as portas para descobrir que JARVIS estava correto. Todas as suas roupas tinham desaparecido.

Seus pés, em seguida, os levou para o banheiro, a ansiedade fazendo-o a abrir todas as gavetas, portas e armários para confirmar que sua maquiagem e produtos de higiene pessoal de fato se foram.

_Merda! Por que ela...?_

Ele suspirou, sabendo exatamente por que ela tinha pegado as coisas dela: ele tinha a demitido. E, mesmo que ele quis dizer que ela tinha sido demitida da empresa, ele sabia que a conversa tinha também soado como se ele tivesse a demitido de sua vida.

Ele fechou todas as portas e gavetas antes de sair do banheiro e do quarto. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, esperando que seu perfume ainda estivesse nos lençóis da cama. Ele esperou em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas, infelizmente, ele não teve tanta sorte.

"_JARVIS, por que você não me disse que ela esteve aqui?"_

_"Você não pediu, senhor."_

O rosto de Tony era de incredulidade e beirava ao ódio, sem ter escolha. Ele batia sua mão direita na testa algumas vezes, não acreditando no que ouvia.

_"Eu não pedi? Você está brincando comigo? Olha, JARVIS, a partir de agora, qualquer coisa e tudo que tenha a ver com a Srta. Potts, você deve retransmitir para mim mesmo se eu não pedir. Entendeu?"_

_"Muito bem, senhor. A propósito, o Bakery acabou de ligar confirmando a entrega à residência da Srta. Potts, e ela aceitou."_

_"O QUÊ? Quando foi que eles ligaram?"_

_"Um minuto depois que você começou a sentir pena de si mesmo, senhor."_

_"Por que você não me avisou? E o que quer dizer com pena de mim mesmo?"_

_"Eu tomei a liberdade de usar os meus sensores de calor para determinar que você estava indisposto. Recebi a mensagem por você."_

_"Quer saber, JARVIS? Às vezes eu queria que eu tivesse construído um corpo para você para que eu pudesse gritar corretamente com você."_

_"Eu ainda posso ouvi-lo sem um, senhor."_

_"Isso não é o que eu quis... oh, não importa. Enfim, ela aceitou a comida, como você disse?"_

_"Correto"._

_"Bem, isso é um começo, eu acho",_ disse ele com um gemido_. "Eu realmente, realmente, realmente estraguei tudo dessa vez, não foi?"_

_"Sim, senhor, você, de fato, como você diria, 'fudeu com tudo'."_

Tony balançou a cabeça, um sorriso finalmente chegando a seu rosto. Ele não sabia se JARVIS estava tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e isso era uma triste realidade da vida que até mesmo uma máquina sem sentimentos podia notar a grandeza daquilo tudo, e que de todas as palavras do mundo que ele conhecia, o palavrão foi o único que seu sistema inteligente considerou adequado para descrever a situação.

Levantando-se da cama, Tony saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se à sala de estar, evitando cuidadosamente os restos da bagunça. Ele ficou na frente de sua televisão agora recém-quebrada, balançando a cabeça novamente com a falta de recursos disponíveis em sua casa por hora. Ele recorreu aos quartos do segundo andar para procurar uma tela que precisava para sua próxima tarefa.

Depois de abrir alguns quartos, ele finalmente encontrou um quarto com uma tela grande o suficiente para servir aos seus propósitos, e ele ficou de pé em frente a ela e à espera de uma imagem. _"JARVIS, me mostre a gravação de Pepper de quando ela estava aqui para pegar suas coisas."_

_"Fazendo o download"._

A televisão ligou instantaneamente, mostrando uma gravação de uma das câmeras da casa. Ele olhou para a hora no canto inferior direito da tela, notando que ela tinha aparecido em torno do meio-dia.

Ele viu quando ela estacionou o carro na frente da casa, saiu do veículo e caminhou cuidadosamente para dentro para evitar tropeçar na bagunça. Ela estava carregando uma caixa com ela, e ela não perdeu tempo em entrar em seu quarto de hóspedes. As gravações agora mostravam ela já dentro do quarto, e ele viu quando ela colocou a caixa vazia na cama, abriu-a e, em seguida, foi para o closet.

Ela abriu as portas e começou a retirar as roupas dos cabides, alternando entre jogá-los na cama e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Após o gesto ser repetido pela terceira vez, Tony inclinou-se para a tela.

_"JARVIS, amplie seu rosto."_

JARVIS hesitou por um segundo, sabendo o que Tony iria encontrar, mas obedeceu as ordens de seu criador de qualquer maneira. Um momento depois, o coração de Tony se partiu quando ele viu que seu rosto estava vermelho, cheios de lágrimas, e seus olhos estavam fechados, quase inchados. Ele engoliu em seco, sabendo que aquelas lágrimas estavam lá por causa dele.

As lágrimas continuavam , assim como ela continuava a pegar suas coisas, e em algum momento depois de Pepper finalmente terminar de guardar seus itens do banheiro, ela tinha se abaixado no chão e chorou, e chorou, e chorou. O vídeo não precisava ter nenhum som para Tony medir o quão intenso era seu choro. Quando ele a viu tossir e manter seu peso com as mãos, ele usou suas próprias mãos para cobrir seu rosto.

_"Isso é o suficiente, JARVIS."_

A gravação parou, mas o sentimento de pesar só cresceu. Ele esperava que as flores fossem um bom ponto de partida para eles reconstruírem seu relacionamento, mas quanto mais ele via o que ela fazia ali, logo depois que ele a demitiu, mais ele percebia que ele tinha muito mais a se arrepender.

Se ele tivesse, no entanto, continuado a assistir a gravação, ou não tivesse falado para JARVIS que ele não queria ouvir nenhum comentário dele, Tony teria visto Pepper ir até a oficina mais tarde, e trazer de volta com ela algo que era muito valioso para ele.

* * *

O restaurante que Pepper tinha acabado de chegar era extremamente elegante, muito difícil de reservar uma mesa, e, portanto, perfeito para suas necessidades atuais. Um simples sorriso e dizer seu nome era tudo para que ela fosse tratada muito bem e levada até sua mesa. Seu companheiro já estava lá, sorrindo para ela quando ela se sentou na cadeira em frente a ele.

_"Frederick, eu espero que você não tenha esperado por muito tempo."_

_"Nem um pouco, Virginia. Acabei de chegar; longo dia no consultório. Você sabe como é"._

_"Eu espero que você não esteja tentando me fazer sentir melhor sobre estar atrasada. Tive algumas complicações."_

_"Oh? Algo que eu deveria saber?"_

_"Você já sabe."_

Frederick Richardson assentiu, entendendo seu significado oculto. Ele a conhecia há anos, desde antes da faculdade e especialmente porque ambos já namoraram no colegial.

_"Bem, o que você tem para mim? Alguma novidade?"_

_"Nada além do que eu lhe disse ao telefone. Mas, antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer por ter concordado em me encontrar. Estou muito, muito grata. Sei que seria ideal nos encontrar em seu consultório, mas... bem ... "_

_"Eu entendo, Virginia. Esta é uma situação delicada que a mídia iria provavelmente tentar explorar. A última coisa que eu quero é causar mais problemas em sua vida."_

Pepper concordou com a cabeça, só imaginando o dia que os jornais descobririam sobre esse encontro. _"E eu mal posso te dizer o quanto eu aprecio quão discreto você está sendo, pelo menos até que isso seja finalizado."_

_"É claro",_ Richardson começou, tomando um gole de seu martini. _"E eu não tenho nenhum problema em manter isso em segredo, pelo menos até que você esteja OK para anunciar a decisão para o mundo. No entanto, espero que você também perceba que esse tipo de encontro apenas retarda o processo. Se dependesse de mim, eu gostaria de tê-la em minhas instalações de imediato e todos os dias."_

Pepper baixou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para o guardanapo que ela acabara de colocar no colo. _"E eu estou considerando essa opção, mas é simplesmente muito logo após os acontecimentos recentes. Quanto mais eu puder evitar os rumores se espalhando, mais fácil a minha decisão será. Espero que você não se importe de começar a fazer isso assim."_

_"Claro que não! No entanto, e me desculpe se isso soa intruso, mas você já disse a ele sobre a nossa situação?"_

A cabeça de Pepper levantou-se bruscamente para encará-lo, arregalando os olhos em choque. "_Deus, não! Se eu disser isso a ele, ele vai começar a persegui-lo no meio da noite com sua armadura!"_

Frederick riu levemente, verdadeiramente vendo o Homem de Ferro invadindo sua casa e fazendo uma cena. _"E eu definitivamente não quero isso, mas Pepper, ele vai descobrir em breve. Você não acha que seria melhor que ele ouvisse isso de você do que de algum idiota na TV? Desta forma, ele terá tempo para se adaptar antes que seu rosto esteja em todos os noticiários."_

Pepper balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "_Não. Não é hora ainda. Ele vai pirar. Vou esperar até que a papelada esteja completa, e então eu vou lhe dizer."_

_"E se ele descobrir antes?"_

_"A menos que você diga a ele, ai ele não vai descobrir."_

Frederick deu de ombros. "_Eu não vou dizer a ele, eu prometo. Enfim, você trouxe?"_

Pepper piscou algumas vezes até que ela percebeu o que Frederick estava se referindo. Ela acenou para ele quando ela pegou algo dentro de sua bolsa. Ela geralmente não carregava com ela grandes bolsas a menos que ela esteja no trabalho, mas ela não podia trazer com ela o objeto que ele precisava em uma bolsa pequena.

Ela olhou ao redor enquanto ela tirava uma pequena caixa e entregou a ele. Ele pegou a caixa, surpreso com a luz que emanava ali, antes de colocá-lo dentro de sua própria bolsa.

_"Por favor, tenha cuidado com isso... se ele descobrir que eu peguei..."_

_"Não se preocupe com isso, Virginia. Vou lhe devolver assim que eu terminar de analisá-lo."_

_"Obrigada",_ disse ela em gratidão, mas ela ainda se sentia desconfortável fazendo algo assim com Tony pelas costas. Ela sabia que ele daria tudo o que ela pedisse, mas ela também sabia que sua curiosidade era muito grande, e ele com certeza gostaria de ter suas dúvidas saciadas.

Sentindo como se um peso fosse tirado de seus ombros, ela se permitiu relaxar quando ambos fizeram seu pedido no cardápio; pensando nos planos para o futuro.


	5. Capítulo 4

**DIA 7**

A notícia de que Virginia Potts tinha deixado as Indústrias Stark antes do prazo – como havia sido inicialmente previsto – havia sendo mantido em segredo por dois dias - um recorde - até a notícia vazar. Todas as primeiras páginas de todos os jornais mais importantes informavam sua saída antes do prazo, assim como na internet. Como consequência, e junto de cartas de encorajamento de ex-parceiros de trabalho, Pepper recebeu várias ofertas de emprego, variando de apresentadora de Talk Show, a assistente de direção de uma ampla gama de empresas.

A pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa de jantar só lhe dizia que logo ela não teria mais trabalho em casa no momento em que ela tinha passado sua função para Bambi durante seu último dia nas Indústrias Stark. Ela deveria saber melhor do que ser tão ingênua.

Se a situação tivesse sido diferente, mesmo na menor hipótese, ela teria considerado qualquer uma das ofertas colocadas a seus pés. Ela tinha sido sincera quando ela disse a Tony que ela odiava procurar emprego quando ele voltou das profundezas de uma caverna no Afeganistão, mas se ela soubesse que essas palavras iriam voltar para assombrá-la, ela teria as mantido para si mesma.

Então novamente, se ela soubesse o que ela já sabia, havia muitas coisas que ela teria mantido para si mesma.

Ela tomou um último gole de café que havia sido entregue à sua porta de novo hoje, junto com um café da manhã saudável: croissant. Ela não estava ciente de quantas coisas diferentes a pequena padaria fazia, mas ela iria mandar Tony parar logo com isso, em algum momento antes do cardápio ser repetido.

_Tony._

Ela ainda não tinha entrado em contato com ele desde que ele a tinha deixado no estacionamento, e mesmo com as flores e a comida, ele ainda não tinha aparecido ainda, e ele não tinha tentado entrar em contato com ela também. Ela não deixou passar o fato de que ele estava esperando por ela para dar o próximo passo, uma vez que ele tinha, tecnicamente, já dado o primeiro passo, deixando flores em sua casa. No entanto, trazer Tony de volta em sua vida também significava correr o risco de seu segredo ser descoberto por ele.

_Frederick não precisa de mais problemas do que eu já tenho dado a ele._

Seu namorado da escola ficou mais do que totalmente surpreso quando ele tinha recebido o telefonema dela. Se as circunstâncias não estivessem onde estavam, Frederick teria entendido as coisas de maneira diferente – uma maneira que permitiria eles se reconectarem ainda mais, mas como Pepper, Frederick não podia sempre conseguir o que queria. A ironia da situação e os papéis invertidos não foram perdidos para a ex-assistente do Homem de Ferro.

O que Tony faria se estivesse na situação dela?

_Não pense nisso,_ ela disse a si mesma.

Explorando um dos papéis na frente dela, ela começou a folheá-los e organizá-los de modo que ela tinha uma pilha de propostas, uma pilha de cartas pessoais, uma pilha de mensagens de ódio - porque ela realmente não era amada por todo mundo, e uma pilha de cartas de recomendação não solicitadas. A pilha de propostas seria respondida, assim que possível, com respostas negativas. Os remetentes das cartas pessoais iriam receber uma nota de agradecimento por suas amáveis palavras. As mensagens de ódio iriam direto para a lareira, e as cartas de recomendação não solicitadas iriam receber outra carta de gratidão antes de ser armazenadas para uso futuro, se houver.

Ela suspirou com a quantidade de tempo isso que iria tomar, mas depois percebeu que ela realmente não tinha mais nada para fazer. Não era como se ela não tivesse um fim de semana inteiro disponível para ela, a partir de amanhã, ou como se ela tivesse que ir ao escritório hoje. O único compromisso que ela precisava manter era com Frederick, e ele era um homem paciente.

Apesar das notícias sobre sua saída das Indústrias Stark, ela continuou com sua grande reputação. Algumas cartas de encorajamento trouxeram um sorriso ao seu rosto, fazendo-a relembrar de seu impacto no mundo dos negócios. Outras cartas de incentivo, no entanto, cheirava a entrega impessoal e forçada, mas ela iria responder-lhes, no entanto. Ela não teria aceitado de qualquer jeito, mas lidando com Tony por mais de uma década fez abrir muitas portas para ela que poderiam estar fechadas se ela não tivesse construído uma reputação de ser a única pessoa que Tony escutava 80% do tempo.

Enquanto Pepper fazia anotações mentais das quais ela iria responder primeiro, a voz do âncora chamou a atenção de Pepper com seu último comentário.

_"Tony Stark acaba de dar uma declaração sobre a demissão precoce de Virginia Potts da empresa, e vamos falar sobre isso depois do comercial."_

Um nó se formou em seu estômago. Ela sabia que, neste momento, Tony não estava mais chateado com ela por sua rejeição, e ele estava honestamente tentando fazer as pazes por deixar sua raiva cegar sua atitude com ela. No entanto, ela também sabia que o assunto era muito delicado para ele, e ela esperava que seus sentimentos não tivesse o dominado durante a conferência de imprensa no início da semana.

Enquanto esperava o fim do comercial, ela levantou-se da cadeira, pegou as caixas e sacolas de onde veio seu café da manhã e caminhou até a cozinha para jogá-los fora. Quando ela saiu da cozinha, ela caminhou para o quarto e, em seguida, foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes. No momento em que ela retornou a sala, a declaração estava sendo mostrado na tela.

_"Depois de uma discussão com a Senhorita Potts, nos determinamos que sua responsabilidade com a empresa tinha sido cumprida antes do prazo que havíamos estabelecido. Eu culpo sua eficiência surpreendente por ela estar longe de mim antes que eu estivesse pronto para deixa-la ir, mas eu não poderia ter esperado por menos. Eu desejo que nessa nova fase a Senhorita Potts tenha o melhor, e espero que ela apareça no escritório um dia desses; ela sabe que ele sempre estará lá para ela."_

A cena foi cortada por uma imagem com a declaração por escrito e então voltou para o rosto do âncora. "_E é isso, senhoras e senhores, a declaração de Tony Stark para a imprensa sobre a razão de sua assistente sair mais cedo do que o previsto. Nada de novo, pelo visto. Em outras palavras..."_

Bem, não tinha sido _tão_ ruim, ou muito fora da realidade, ela tinha que dar-lhe um crédito. Ignorando a próxima seção da transmissão, Pepper voltou sua atenção para a mesa com todos os papéis antes de seu telefone de casa tocar. Sem olhar, ela o pegou e colocou o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, deixando as mãos livres para continuar abrindo os envelopes.

_"Alô?"_

_"Pepper?"_

Ela quase deixou cair o telefone ao ouvir a voz dele, mas ela evitou isso ao largar o envelope e pegar o telefone com a mão direita. Ela engoliu em seco, e de repente, seus lábios ficaram secos. Ela cobriu o bocal com a mão esquerda para ocultar o som de sua longa expiração, o silêncio na linha apenas fazia a pessoa do outro lado puxar o colarinho de sua camisa.

_"É... é uma hora ruim?"_

_"Não, eu posso falar",_ disse ela para ele, esquecendo-se que a palma da mão ainda cobria o bucal do telefone. Tony ouviu uma resposta entrecortada, então ele tentou estabelecer uma comunicação mais uma vez.

_"Desculpe, Pep. Eu não entendi."_

Seus olhos repararam sua mão ali; revirando-os pelo erro de principiante. Como era possível o simples fato de ouvir sua voz ser o suficiente para ela esquecer anos de experiência de etiqueta ao telefone?

Ela finalmente tirou a mão e respondeu a ele, esperando que sua frustração com ela mesma não fosse refletida em seu tom de voz_. "Desculpe, Tony. Estou tentando fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo."_

_"Oh, uhm... Eu posso... ligar outra hora."_

_"Não, está tudo bem. Posso fazer uma pausa",_ disse ela, em pé ao lado da mesa e começando a andar ao redor do cômodo.

"_Ótimo!... Eu dei uma pausa também, uma pausa para o almoço, na verdade."_

_"Oh, uau! Sério? Tony Stark deu uma pausa para comer? Isso é inédito!"_ Ela afirmou, antes de perceber o que ela havia dito. Imediatamente depois de terminar a frase, ela mordeu o lábio esperando que ele não tomasse o comentário de maneira errada, e por mais que ele normalmente levaria na brincadeira, ela não tinha certeza de quanto era demais depois de sua briga. Ouvindo uma risada vindo dele, era tudo que ela precisava para se sentir aliviada.

_"Srta. Potts, você fez isso soar como um evento tão milagroso como o nascimento de Cristo. Eu sei que eu sou impressionante, mas não sou assim tão excepcional."_

Ela não pôde deixar de rir em voz alta, mesmo que ela não tivesse certeza se a risada vinha do comentário cômico ou de nervosismo puro. De qualquer forma, Tony Stark adorava o som daquilo.

_"Eu vejo. Então, me diga Tony, qual é a sensação de realmente mastigar a comida?"_

_"Uhm...",_ começou ele, hesitando por um instante quando ele deixou a linha de Pepper muda por um momento quando Bambi entrou em seu escritório. Pepper percebeu o som distinto de uma linha que estava sendo colocada em espera e ela esperou pacientemente ele voltar à linha.

_"Desculpe, Pep, Bambi estava me fazendo algumas perguntas."_

_"Oh? Como ela está? Você está já está a deixando louca?"_

_"Vá com calma, Potts. Eu tenho que dar algum crédito para a mulher, sabe; ela tem que lidar comigo, e isso é difícil. Eu não acho que ela vai quebrar o seu recorde, mas provavelmente, porque ela é muito velha para viver tanto tempo."_

Um pigarro alto parou Tony de falar mais alguma coisa, ambos estreitaram os olhos com uma terceira voz se juntando a eles.

_"Sr. Stark, você deixou seu interfone ligado, DE NOVO",_ uma Bambi muito irritada disse; alto o suficiente para Pepper ouvir. Pepper cobriu a boca com a mão, segurando uma risada. Ela podia ouvir do outro lado da linha o tamborilar de dedos tentando regularizar a situação, acompanhado por xingamentos que naturalmente dominava Tony quando ele estava nervoso. Pepper permaneceu em silêncio até que ela o ouviu suspirar alto e murmurar algo sobre "tecnologia estúpida".

_"Crise abortada, senhor?"_ ela zombou dele.

_"Porra, Pepper, fazer este trabalho sem que você realmente é uma porcaria", _disse ele, apertando o botão do interfone várias vezes para se certificar de que Bambi não estava ouvindo mais a conversa.

_"Bem, Sr. Stark, talvez você aprenda a dar valor em uma boa funcionária."_

_"Confie em mim, eu já aprendi... e da maneira mais difícil também, como é sempre o caso comigo."_

Pepper sorriu; incapaz de controlar a emoção de felicidade ameaçando explodir em sua alma. Seu nervosismo já tinha diminuído desde que ela ouviu sua voz pela primeira vez em dias, e ela poderia dizer que ele estava ficando mais confortável também.

_"Tony?"_

_"Sim?"_

_"Eu... eu queria te agradecer por... bem, tem sido muito fácil tomar café da manhã pronto nos últimos dias. Além disso, as flores combinaram com minhas cortinas."_

Se Pepper estivesse presente em seu escritório neste exato momento, ela teria o visto soltar um profundo suspiro de alívio, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, como se estivesse fazendo uma oração silenciosa. No entanto, as imagens de sua triste partida de sua mansão lembrou-lhe que ele ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

_"Fico feliz que eu fui capaz de fazer o seu ano sabático ainda mais agradável."_

_Você fez mais do que isso_, _Tony,_ ela queria dizer a ele, mas decidiu que era muito cedo dizer aquilo. "_Além disso, agradeça o JARVIS por mim por lhe dar uma mão com isso."_

_"Ei, o que faz você pensar que eu precisei de ajuda para fazer aquilo? Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer tarefas comuns, tudo por minha conta, só para você saber."_

_"Sério?",_ perguntou ela, não acreditando na imagem _tudo-por-minha-conta_ que ele estava tentando criar para ela.

_"Absolutamente! Na verdade, posso atestar que eu organizei a limpeza da casa. Tenho trabalhadores suados em casa agora, prontos para arrumarem a bagunça nos próximos três dias."_

_"Durante três dias?"_ Pepper começou, sacudindo a cabeça em sua descrença de que Tony iria sobreviver a invasão constante em sua casa. Ele era muito chato sobre quem era bem-vindo dentro de sua casa, especialmente em sua oficina, lembrando que nem mesmo Obadiah era permitido em sua oficina. "_Isso é, se você não assustá-los até amanhã, colocando sua armadura e tentando fazer o Homem de Ferro acelerar as coisas."_

_"Oh, por favor! Eu tenho algum auto-controle!"_

_"Você tem, agora?"_

_"Sim. Eles não serão incomodados por mim."_

Pepper estreitou os olhos, sabendo que se ele estivesse de pé a sua frente agora, ele poderia ter apreciado o olhar em seu rosto que dizia que ela estava prestes a pegar seu blefe. Ela poderia facilmente ter caído na conversa, mas era muito tentador pegar Tony Stark em uma mentira, especialmente quando envolvia milhões de dólares desperdiçados ou uma noite sem dormir rezando para que ele não fosse morto a tiros dentro da armadura. "_Então, você não pode ficar na casa até que os reparos sejam feitos?"_

_"Sim, eu tenho que viver nas ruas, até segunda-feira,"_ ele respondeu rapidamente, sem se preocupar com uma tentativa de salvar sua pele. "_Mas, hey! Isso vai me dar um pouco de prática quando minha esposa me mandar para a casa do cachorro, certo?"_

_"Tony, você é bilionário. Tenho certeza de que um bom hotel no centro de Malibu ficaria encantado de ajudá-lo."_

_"Um hotel? Você está certa, Pepper. Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?"_

_"Você está falando sério, Tony? Você ia realmente perambular pelas ruas por três dias?"_

_"Ahm...não?"_

Pepper suspirou alto.

_"Eu poderia voar pela cidade."_

_"Oh, pai amado."_

Pepper ouviu barulho de papéis e então a voz de Tony murmurou algo antes de voltar para a linha, sua voz demostrava um tom de desculpas. "_Pep, eu tenho que ir. Um idiota do R&D está preso na máquina do tempo. Tenho que ir salvar sua pele."_

O rosto de Pepper só poderia ser descrito como: uma confusão completa. De todas as coisas estranhas que Tony já havia dito antes, esta frase iria parar na primeira posição da lista.

_"Máquina do tempo?"_

_"Oh, sim! Eu não te disse? Esse cara que eu contratei hoje mais cedo disse que podia fazer uma máquina do tempo."_

Pepper fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios para impedi-la de morder a cabeça de Tony e tirá-la por telefone. _"Certo... vá dar um jeito nisso, Tony, e eu vou voltar para o que eu estava fazendo. Que tal isso?"_

_"Parece um bom plano! Foi bom ouvir sua voz, Pep. Não suma, ok?"_

_"Eu não vou. Obrigada por ligar, Tony."_

_"A qualquer hora, Potts! O quê? Sim, eu sei! Estou saindo agora!... Ugh, eu realmente tenho que ir. Te amo, tchau!"_ disse ele, antes de desligar a chamada, nenhum deles imediatamente percebendo o que ele tinha dito até que o clique da linha desligada foi ouvida. Tal fala não era incomum de vir do bilionário quando estava no telefone com ela, mas ela estava quase certa de que, desta vez, ele quis dizer cada palavra da pequena frase.

* * *

Três horas após o estagiário ter ficado preso dentro da cápsula, Tony finalmente foi capaz de invadir a coisa enervante e libertá-lo. Após os esforços de resgate serem concluídos, todos do departamento de R&D, especialmente as pessoas que trabalhavam no _Projeto Doc Brown_ receberam uma bronca do presidente. Depois de ter certeza de que todos entenderam que só poderiam testar a máquina do tempo quando ele estivesse presente, ele voltou para o escritório.

Sendo uma tarde de sexta-feira, os funcionários das Indústrias Stark estavam rapidamente deixando o local, todos ansiosos para o fim de semana. Tinha sido uma semana bem estressante para todos na empresa, e Tony estava certo de que todo mundo merecia um descanso, inclusive ele. Ele acenou para Bambi enquanto ela estava recolhendo seus pertences e colocando-os dentro de sua bolsa, preparando-se para ir embora.

_"Desculpe por antes, Bambi",_ disse ele à mulher, inclinando a cabeça para combinar com o seu tom de voz. Bambi balançou a cabeça para ele, sabendo que se ela fosse se tornar sua assistente permanente, ela teria que aprender a ser paciente com o homem. _"Está tudo bem, Sr. Stark. Todos erram. Ah, antes que eu esqueça, um fax chegou para você enquanto você estava fora."_

_"Um fax? Eu tenho uma linha de fax?"_

_"Três, na verdade. Mas este veio através de sua linha principal, então deve ser importante, deixei os papéis em sua mesa."_

"_OK, obrigado! Tenha um bom fim de semana, Bambi",_ ele disse a ela, enquanto entrava em seu escritório mais uma vez. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, quase querendo fugir do próprio escritório, mas ele ainda tinha que assinar alguns contratos de hoje.

_Pepper estaria tão orgulhosa de mim._

Pepper: o nome que o fazia se esquecer de como respirar. Ele ficou com medo de que ligando para ela mais cedo só causaria um pequeno progresso em ela desaparecer, mas suas preocupações haviam sido em vão quando ela o atendeu de bom grado. Ele sabia que a conversa tinha sido apenas superficial, trivial, quando comparada com conversas de verdade que eles tinham. No entanto, ele sabia que eles mereciam uma conversa séria, cara a cara.

Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, imediatamente pegando uma caneta e assinando os contratos sobre a mesa. Em apenas alguns segundos, ele tinha feito toda a tarefa do dia, e então ele colocou todos os documentos assinados dentro de uma pasta, exalando em satisfação de um trabalho bem feito. Ele não poderia dizer que amava fazer isso, mas talvez, ser presidente não era uma coisa tão ruim, afinal.

Seus olhos repararam os documentos enviados por fax que Bambi havia mencionado a ele, pegando-os para ler. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, logo na primeira página, quase rasgando os papéis e jogando-os fora.

_"Uma dúzia de ovos? Leite? Arroz branco? Quem me enviou essa lista de compras?"_

Seus olhos percorreram o resto da primeira página, confirmando que aquilo era mesmo uma lista de compras. Em seguida, ele pegou a segunda página do fax, em que uma nota manuscrita ajudou a fazer sentido a lista da primeira página.

_Esses itens vão manter-nos para o fim de semana, a menos que você cozinhe. O sofá e a sala de estar do Hotel Potts estará pronto para a sua chegada – sem dúvida isso deve ser melhor que dormir nas ruas, pelo menos é o que eu ouvi falar. Não se atrase, eu gostaria de jantar as 7 p.m._

A nota não foi assinada, mas ele só precisava de um palpite para saber quem estava por trás daquele esquema. A emoção era visível em seu rosto quando ele se levantou, com a lista de compras na mão, e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele olhou para o relógio, que mostrava que era quase cinco horas da tarde. Ele tinha poucas horas para fazer as compras e pegar algumas roupas, mas tudo que se dane, Pepper Potts teria seu jantar em sua mesa como ela esperava. Se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha certeza, era que ele iria fazer o que ela queria.

* * *

A mulher que estava ao lado do bilionário pelo corredor de laticínios não fingiu não estar de boca aberta com ele. Ela olhou para ele de cima a baixo, enquanto ele tentava equilibrar os vários itens que ele tinha nas mãos, fazendo-o ficar em uma posição desconfortável. Ele sabia que ele poderia ter feito outra pessoa fazer isso por ele, mas ele queria provar a Pepper que ele poderia fazer as coisas por conta própria.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça para ele com desaprovação antes de cutucar-lhe no ombro para chamar sua atenção.

_"Por que você não pegou um carrinho de compras, gênio? Será que a esposa lhe enviou aqui como castigo ou algo assim? Que coisa! Se ajude homem!"_

Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram para a mulher que estava com um carrinho de compras, em seguida, para seu estado precário; tentando pegar os itens que ele já tinha encontrado. Ele nunca tinha ido fazer compras em sua vida, ele não tinha ideia de quão demorado seria para ele.

_"Eu, uhm... ela vai ficar louca se eu não chegar em casa na hora certa. Onde posso encontrar um desses? "_ ele perguntou, apontando para o carrinho com o queixo.

_"Onde eles geralmente ficam: na parte da frente do mercado."_

Tony olhou por cima do ombro na direção da entrada, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira de ele conseguir chegar lá enquanto carregava tudo o que tinha. Pensando em suas opções, ele voltou sua atenção para a mulher ao lado dele, depois olhou o carrinho dela com olhos predatórios.

_"Oh não! Nem pense nisso",_ disse a mulher, lendo suas intenções, como um livro aberto. _"Eu não vou te dar o meu carrinho."_

_"Mas... eu posso pagar por isso."_

_"Pagar por isso? Tolo, os carrinhos são grátis!"_

_"Sim, bem, eu estou meio que com pressa aqui. Você... uhm, um é o suficiente?"_

"_Um o quê? Um dólar?"_

_"O quê? Não! Mil dólares. Eu realmente preciso de um carrinho agora. Acho que estou prestes a cair com tudo isso"._

_"Você está louco? Por que você iria pagar mil dólares por um carrinho de graça?"_

_"Eu sou meio babaca. Agora, vai... por favor?"_ disse ele, já colocando os itens dentro do carrinho quase vazio da mulher. Ele, então, tirou os dois itens que pertenciam a ela, e entregou-os de volta para ela.

_"Aqui, muito obrigado!"_ ele disse antes de tirar sua carteira para encontrar o dinheiro que ele havia prometido a ela. Ele tinha aprendido a lição de levar algum dinheiro com ele, caso ele se deparasse com uma oportunidade de comprar algo para Pepper quando chegasse a hora. Ele sabia que ela não tinha gostado de ele ter usado um de seus relógios para comprar uma caixa de morangos, e ela não apreciaria o ato mesmo se ela gostasse do "presente".

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram quando ela viu a quantidade de dinheiro que ele tinha em sua carteira quando ele tirou as notas para dar-lhe o pagamento prometido. Ela não perdeu tempo em pegar o dinheiro dele antes de fugir, caso ele mudasse de ideia. Tony acenou para ela quando ela deu as costas, pegou o carrinho, e continuou sua tarefa.

Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já tinha passado das seis, e ele ainda tinha que pegar algumas roupas. Ele duvidava que Pepper gostaria de vê-lo usando a mesma roupa por três dias - ou não usar nada, se fosse o caso, e ele não poderia pedir para um funcionário levar roupas para ele no apartamento dela , pois ele arriscaria ainda mais polêmica para ela.

_Happy! Happy pode me ajudar!_

Ele tocou o fone de ouvido duas vezes quando ele vagava pelo corredor do mercado, mantendo os olhos no espaguete que ele deveria comprar. Um segundo depois, a voz de JARVIS veio do outro lado da linha.

_"JARVIS, eu preciso que você me transfira para Happy."_

_"Um momento",_ respondeu seu sistema inteligente. O silêncio durou apenas um instante antes de um _bip _ser ouvido. O telefone foi imediatamente atendido por seu guarda-costas, que já estava rezando para que ele não tivesse que ir socorrer seu chefe louco da prisão ou algo pior já que ele tinha acabado de se preparar para o fim de semana.

_"O que foi, chefe?"_

_"Hap, preciso de um favor seu."_

_"Claro, o que você precisa?"_

_"Eu preciso que você vá para minha casa e pegue algumas roupas, e depois, leve-as para o apartamento de Pepper para mim."_

O silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu não foi perdido a qualquer um dos homens.

_"Tony, você se casou com ela em segredo?"_

_"O quê? Infelizmente, não! Eu não posso ficar na minha casa por alguns dias, e ela ofereceu a dela."_

_"Sério? Tem certeza que ela ofereceu? Tem certeza que ela não chegou a dizer: "Tony, fique longe da minha casa!", e você ouviu "Tony , eu mal posso esperar para ter você aqui?""._

_"Ninguém me respeita por aqui."_

_"E Pepper irá respeitá-lo ainda menos se você aparecer na sua porta sem permissão."_

_"Happy, ela me convidou, OK? Eu tenho isso por escrito."_

_"Tenho certeza que ela convidou."_

_"JARVIS, você pode por favor dizer a Happy o que eu estou fazendo agora?"_

_"O Sr. Stark está fazendo compras por solicitação da Srta. Potts."_

Happy demorou um total de três segundos para engolir a informação que ele tinha acabado de receber. _"Cara, você está falando sério? Ela pediu-lhe para ir na casa dela?"_

_"SIM! Agora, por favor, minhas roupas?"_

_"CARA! Não estrague tudo, Tony."_

_"Happy ... "_

_"Sim, sim, eu sei. Quanto você quer?"_

_"Eu vou sair na segunda de manhã e irei direto para o trabalho."_

_"Entendi. Bem, vou deixar as roupas por lá antes da hora de dormir."_

_"OK, obrigado,"_ disse Tony, antes de ele desligar a chamada. Ele só tinha mais vinte minutos para encontrar o resto dos itens na lista ou ele estaria atrasado para seu encontro com Pepper.

_É um encontro, certo? Certo? Ou um encontro de amigos?_

Ele tentou não ter esperanças, mas é evidente que ele não tinha tentado o suficiente.

Ou, talvez, ele simplesmente não queria tentar.

* * *

A batida na porta teria a assustado se ela não tivesse parada frente á porta na última meia hora, espiando pelo buraco a cada minuto. Tony poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, e enquanto ela tinha quase o ligado de volta três vezes para cancelar sua ideia ridícula, nem mesmo o tempo estava a seu favor.

_O que estou fazendo? O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_ Ela pensou para si mesma enquanto arrumava as roupas dela e deu-se uma última olhada no espelho. Ela havia se livrado de suas roupas de ficar em casa e estava vestida com uma saia de babados branca; que descia até o joelho, uma blusa rosa justa, e seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Ela não se preocupou com os sapatos, mas ela tinha colocado em seu tornozelo direito uma tornozeleira, apenas no caso de ele passar o olhar para baixo.

_"Pepper? Sou eu!"_ ele a chamou, batendo pela terceira vez. Ela podia sentir seu coração batendo em seu peito, e ela quase correu até a varanda para se jogar de lá. Ela tinha hospedado Tony em sua casa antes, mas nenhuma dessas vezes a coisa pareceu tão pessoal como essa.

_Se segura, Virginia! Vocês dois são adultos!_

Bem, pelo menos _ela _poderia ser considerada uma. Limpando a garganta, ela destrancou a fechadura e virou a maçaneta, abrindo devagar a porta para ele. O rosto aliviado dele transformou-se em um rosto surpreso quando seus olhos repararam suas vestes. Ninguém poderia negar que por mais que eles estiveram juntos por tantos anos, usando roupas diferentes e passando por diferentes situações, nada se comparava com a oportunidade de andar em sua casa como nada mais do que um convidado regular, enquanto ela estava usando roupas casuais nunca antes vistas.

_"Hey, eu estou... você... uau",_ era tudo que ele conseguiu dizer por agora. Pepper balançou a cabeça para ele, abrindo a porta o suficiente para ela sair, curvando-se e pegando algumas das sacolas de supermercado que estavam no chão, percebendo que ele tinha comprado muito mais itens do que ela tinha pedido a dele.

_"Tony? Como diabos você conseguiu isso aqui?"_

Tony saiu de seu devaneio e começou a ajudá-la com as sacolas. _"Tive que fazer algumas viagens",_ ele começou. "_Aqui, deixe-me pegar esse, é muito pesado."_

Pepper deu a sacola para ele, e pegou uma mais leve. Depois de algumas viagens de ida e volta, todos os itens foram colocados no balcão da cozinha, e a porta trancada por trás deles. Já que Tony não esteve por ali o suficiente para saber onde ficava os lugares da casa, ele quis pegar todas as sacolas enquanto Pepper guardava os itens nos armários. A tarefa foi concluída rapidamente, deixando a cozinha limpa mais uma vez, e os dois olhando um para o outro em um silêncio constrangedor.

Pepper mexia em sua saia enquanto Tony colocava as mãos nos bolsos, tentando o seu melhor para não pular em cima dela. O silêncio foi quebrado em seguida por Tony batendo o pé no chão e correndo para fora da cozinha.

_"Tony? O quê... Onde você vai?"_

_"Eu esqueci o jantar no carro!"_

Com uma batida forte da porta, Tony se foi. Pepper respirou fundo, agradecendo a sua memória às vezes falha por trazê-la de volta para seus sentidos_. "Está tudo bem, Virginia. Ele não vai fazer nada que você não quer que ele faça."_

O problema era: ela queria que ele fizesse _alguma coisa_! Ela não queria ser a responsável por liderar o caminho de qualquer possível relacionamento catastrófico ou surpreendente, era muita obrigação a ser suportada. Ela deveria ter pensado melhor antes de convidá-lo para a casa dela tão perto depois da recente briga. Mesmo que a sua conversa anterior havia soado bastante inocente, Tony já tinha deixado suas intenções com ela bastante clara. Ele estava cansado de ignorar o que estava bem na frente deles, e ele estava mais do que pronto para entrar em ação.

O verdadeiro obstáculo que agora ela se encontrava era sua indecisão. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o que ela sentia por ele era real, ela nunca tinha duvidado que fosse. No entanto, as reflexões de fim de noite de um envolvimento romântico com seu chefe nunca tinha permitido um tempo para se considerar que isso poderia realmente acontecer algum dia. Para ela, até recentemente, Tony era apenas um homem por quem ela sentia uma quedinha, que também passou a ser seu chefe de longa data. Se ele nunca tivesse sido sequestrado... se ele nunca tivesse descoberto seus sentimentos...

_Ele não estaria aqui na minha casa, pronto para passar o fim de semana comigo._

Pepper queria bater a cabeça na parede. Quando ela o ouviu voltar de sua ida para o carro para pegar o seu jantar, ela ocupou-se, abrindo gavetas aleatórias sem realmente olhar para nada em particular. Depois de tomar respirações calmantes e ouvir Tony retirar a janta das sacolas e colocar na mesa de jantar, ela acenou com a cabeça para si mesma enquanto saia da cozinha para enfrentá-lo mais uma vez.

_"Eu espero que você esteja com vontade de comida tailandesa",_ ele disse a ela, quase terminando de organizar a mesa para eles. _"Eu peguei algumas coisas menos picante no cardápio, apenas no caso."_

_"O que você pegou para mim está ótimo",_ ela respondeu, caminhando até a mesa de jantar de dois lugares. Ela sentou-se em uma extremidade da mesa e Tony na outra. Ele estava tentando não olhar para ela, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava morrendo de vontade de ser capaz de fazer exatamente isso, como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido entre eles.

_"Vá em frente, Potts, ou vai ficar frio."_

Pepper acenou para ele, pegando um par de pauzinhos e começando a comer. Tony começou a comer também, alternando entre dar mordidas em sua comida e olhar ao redor do pequeno apartamento. Ele não conseguia se lembrar se havia mudado alguma coisa desde a última vez que ele esteve ali, já que quase todas as vezes ele tinha acabado ali por acidente e ele estava bêbado. No entanto, a enorme pilha de papéis sobre a mesa de café não era fácil de ignorar.

_"Você está trabalhando para os Correios, agora, Pep?"_ ele perguntou, apontando para os documentos com um único pauzinho.

_"Sim, eles disseram que alguém importante me indicou, e eles me atribuíram a tarefa de alta prioridade de lamber os envelopes."_

Tony olhou para ela com uma expressão "você tá de brincadeira comigo"; seguido de uma risada alta que a fez rir junto, ajudando-os com a tensão que os rodeava. Ela deu outra mordida em sua comida, feliz que ela tinha um estoque de antiácidos, antes de olhar para ele. _"Então, Bambi ficou com raiva de você? Você vai voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira e encontrar seu telefone enrolado com elásticos?"_

_"Se eu tiver sorte",_ disse ele, o que lhe valeu outra risada dela. "_Eu me preocuparei com isso na segunda-feira."_

_"Eu tenho certeza que você irá, obrigada pelo jantar, Tony. Eu ia preparar algo para comermos, mas eu aprecio você ter agido mais rápido; Eu estava ficando meio cansada após folhear todas essas folhas e digitando as respostas."_

_"Não se preocupe com isso. Você terá todo o fim de semana para me surpreender com suas habilidades na cozinha."_

_"Com certeza."_

Eles ficaram num silêncio confortável enquanto comiam sua comida, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, que eram de natureza semelhante, mas nenhum deles quis começar o negócio inacabado entre eles, e nenhum deles começou a falar. Seu jantar só foi interrompido uma vez com uma batida na porta, e Tony logo foi atender, sabendo que era Happy deixando sua mala.

Depois de terminar o jantar, o _casal não-casal_ passou o resto da noite assistindo filmes e falando sobre o quão tolo era os protagonistas na tela de não saberem o quanto eles foram feitos para ficar juntos.

A ironia não foi perdida entre eles.


	6. Capítulo 5

**DIA 8**

Ela abriu os olhos só para ver uma parede à sua frente, obstruindo sua linha de visão. Ela piscou algumas vezes para ajustar sua vista embaçada, afastando o rosto um pouco para trás até que seus olhos mostraram a ela que a parede tinha uma cara própria.

E, esse rosto em particular era estranhamente similar ao de Tony Stark.

_Oh, meu Deus!_

Seu corpo congelou enquanto sua mente relembrava as memórias de ontem: Tony a ligando e dizendo-lhe que ele estava sem-teto esse fim de semana, ela lhe enviando um fax para convidá-lo, ele chegando no momento em que ela pediu, com mantimentos e comida pronta na mão... eles assistindo a filmes em seu sofá , até...

_Até que, o quê?_

Ela não conseguia se lembrar, mas o pânico não pôde ser evitado até ela relaxar quando percebeu que ambos estavam ainda totalmente vestidos, e que o braço protetor dele em volta de sua cintura não estava tocando as outras partes de seu corpo que ele ainda não tinha permissão para explorar.

Ele estava deitado sobre seu lado esquerdo, com o braço esquerdo estendido abaixo de sua cabeça como um travesseiro improvisado, e ele estava descansando contra o encosto do sofá. Ela estava em seu lado direito, de frente para ele de uma forma tão próxima que a fez querer colocar alguma distância entre eles apenas por uma questão de acalmar seus hormônios, mas também sabendo que se ela se afastasse por mais um milímetro, ela cairia da borda e iria parar direto no chão duro.

De repente, seus olhos foram direto para os lábios dele, parcialmente abertos e tentadores pra infernos. Os lábios dela formigaram em antecipação. Quem teria a sorte de acordar ao lado de Tony Stark, depois de passar a noite com ele? Quem poderia ser aquela a afirmar que ele não fugiu na "manhã seguinte?"

Aparentemente, Pepper Potts era a única a ser capaz de fazer remotamente tal afirmação. Apesar do sol já ter aparecido pelas janelas, ele não tinha acordado ainda, porque suas pálpebras não pareciam incomodadas pela luz da manhã. Ou, talvez, ela esperava, ele estava tão confortável ali com ela como ela com ele.

_"Tony?"_ Ela disse baixinho, ficando sem resposta, levando-a a tentar mover os braços, foi então que ela percebeu que seu braço direito estava de baixo dele, e seu braço esquerdo estava em volta de seus quadris com a mão agarrando sua...

_"Eep!"_ ela gritou, rapidamente tentando remover a mão de sua bunda, mas os reflexos dele ainda mais rápidos a impediu, usando a mão que estava em sua cintura para evitar que ela retirasse a mão dela de sua bunda.

_"Não se atreva a mexer suas mãos, Potts."_

Os olhos dela voaram de sua mão para seu rosto, sua expressão era de total compostura e auto-controle, coisa que ela não sabia ainda como fazer perto dele. Ele olhou-a por um segundo, como se estivesse medindo a gravidade da situação caso ele se atrevesse a se inclinar e beijá-la, mas para o espanto dela, ele decidiu parar no último minuto, optando por fechar os olhos e parar.

_"Espero sinceramente que isso seja uma maneira permanente de dormir",_ disse ele, tentando voltar para sua posição altamente desejável que ele estava antes.

A resposta dela ao beliscar suas nádegas o fez abrir os olhos imediatamente. A surpresa de suas próprias ações era evidente em seu rosto, mas ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

_"HEY! Isso dói",_ ele queixou-se brincando antes de acrescentar _"... se importa de fazer isso de novo?"_ e deu seu famoso sorriso travesso.

_"TONY!"_ Ela gritou com ele, finalmente encontrando sua voz ao tentar o seu melhor para não ser vítima de seu sorriso sedutor. Ela estava exasperada, envergonhada e querendo fugir do sofá a qualquer momento e, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, querendo ficar mais próxima dele.

_Descontroladamente em conflito, legal_, ela disse a si mesma antes de sua voz interromper seus pensamentos.

_"Por mais que eu aprecie ter você aqui comigo, Pep, eu preciso me esticar. Eu acho que eu não consigo mais sentir meu braço esquerdo, e eu não posso imaginar como está o seu braço."_

Ela olhou para as posições de seus braços, sabendo que a posição que eles acabaram dormindo na noite passada iria voltar e assombrá-los durante todo o dia. Não era nenhuma surpresa o fato dela não ter percebido que seu braço direito estava debaixo dele, ele provavelmente tinha perdido todos os sentidos há horas atrás.

_"Eu acho que você está certo",_ ela admitiu. "_Então, quem se move primeiro?"_

_"Uhm..."_ ele considerava as opções. Ele não tinha qualquer espaço para se movimentar, a não ser para frente, mas empurrá-la significaria deixá-la cair do sofá completamente. Ela poderia sair dali com segurança se o braço dela não estivesse preso sob o seu peso, e ela definitivamente não podia se mover para frente também. Empurrá-la não tinha cabimento, ela iria se machucar, ou seja, de qualquer forma ela se machucaria. Como que eles conseguiram ficar daquela maneira, só para começar? Eles não estavam sentados no sofá com as pernas na mesa do café?

_"Agarre-se em mim, Pepper",_ ele finalmente disse a ela, acreditando que ele só tinha uma escolha para desembaraçá-los.

_"Eu já estou..."_

_"Com força",_ disse ele, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo, seus narizes se tocando, e as veias de seus braços e pescoço tenso com o esforço. _"Eu vou te levantar."_

_"Me levantar ... gah!",_ ela foi interrompida no meio da frase por Tony envolvendo sua cintura com o braço direito com a força que podia antes de tentar virá-la para que ela pudesse ficar em cima dele, com a intenção de que ela poderia se retirar dali facilmente. No entanto, seu braço esquerdo dormente não cooperou, e por mais que ele tinha sido capaz de colocar Pepper de costas, ele acabou caindo em cima dela durante a tentativa de equilibrar-se em cima dela.

_"Ugh... não consigo... respirar..."_ ela disse, enquanto tentava empurrá-lo de cima dela, sentindo o reator arc pressionar sua clavícula e peito.

Tony apressadamente colocou seu pé direito no chão, perto da borda do sofá e usou seu braço direito para sair de cima dela. Se ele não tivesse preocupado em esmagá-la com o seu reator arc, ele teria achado a situação muito engraçada e semelhante a uma cena de um filme que eles tinham visto na noite passada.

_"Você está bem?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, a preocupação dominando sua voz.

_"Eu acho que sim",_ respondeu ela, sentindo o ar voltando para seus pulmões e tentando não mostrar-se muito dolorida por causa dele. No entanto, ela já sabia que logo ela iria ter um horrível hematoma em forma de um círculo no meio do peito.

_"Tem certeza?"_

_"Sim, sim, eu tenho certeza."_ Ela disse, levantando lentamente seu corpo no sofá e depositando seu peso sobre os cotovelos, o que inevitavelmente deixou seu rosto mais perto de sua forma imponente. Eles olharam um para o outro, Pepper conseguiu ver pelos seus olhos o que ele pensava no momento, e ele viu nela a expectativa óbvia do que ele estava prestes a fazer.

_"Pepper..."_ ele sussurrou para ela depois de engolir um nó na garganta, inclinando-se para ela. Seus olhos se fecharam parcialmente e ele olhou para os olhos abertos dela antes de roçar levemente seus lábios nos dela por menos de um segundo até que uma batida forte na porta da frente assustou os dois, fazendo com que Tony desabasse sobre ela de novo com mais força do que antes.

_"Filho da puta!",_ xingou enquanto se esforçava para sair de cima dela novamente, e desta vez observando Pepper esfregar o peito dolorosamente, onde o reator arc tinha batido nela.

_"Eu sinto muito, Pepper. Aqui, deixe-me dar uma olhada",_ disse ele, estendendo a mão para desfazer o primeiro botão de sua blusa, e na verdade não percebeu que o que ele estava prestes a fazer seria visto como algo mais do que apenas uma simples preocupação.

_"NÃO!"_, ela disse quando retirou a mão dele de sua blusa. O olhar magoado no rosto dele a fez se arrepender do que ela acabara de fazer, mas ela não podia simplesmente deixá-lo continuar com sua tarefa interrompida, como se fosse algo comum entre eles. _"Só... abra a porta, por favor."_

_"Mas..."_

_"Por favor?"_ Ela implorou para ele, que ainda estava abalado pela interrupção. Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou em frustração quando ele se levantou, mancando até a porta e abrindo-a para ver o entregador de costume na porta.

_"Healthy Goo__—__ WOW! É Tony Stark!"_

_"Sim, esse café da manhã é para dois?"_ ele perguntou, apontando para a bandeja de aspecto familiar.

_"Sim, senhor, com certeza é."_

_"Ótimo",_ ele disse, pegando a bandeja do jovem e batendo a porta na cara dele, sem mais nem menos. Até o momento que ele se virou, Pepper já estava de pé do sofá, puxando a blusa para ver os danos através do espelho e grunhiu quando viu seu peito. Ela já podia ver o hematoma se formando, e ele sem dúvidas, duraria semanas.

Tony colocou a bandeja de comida na mesa de jantar antes de dar passos leves em direção a ela, levantando as mãos para os lados para mostrar a ela que ele não queria causar mais danos_. "Amor, eu sinto muito. Não era a minha intenção de te machucar."_

Ela percebeu seu olhar na blusa dela, e então se virou para encarar Tony com um olhar simpático. Ela não tinha a intenção de reagir tão rudemente com ele, mas a sensação de dor que vinha de uma batida de um pedaço de metal em seus seios não era a maneira que ela esperava ser acordada hoje. Como ele poderia pensar que ela achasse que ele iria machucá-la de propósito? Então, novamente, ela lembrou-se dele tê-la demitido.

_"Eu sei",_ disse ela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para disfarçar seus pensamentos perturbadores. _"Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você."_

_"Está tudo bem",_ ele tranquilizou-a, caminhando ainda mais perto dela em pequenos passos até que ele estava a centímetros de distância dela. _"Você pode me dar um soco, se isso te faz se sentir melhor."_

Pepper sorriu para ele, tirando as mãos do rosto e balançando a cabeça em recusa de sua oferta extremamente tentadora. "_Vamos comer."_

Ele acenou para ela, e quando ela pensou que ele ia se afastar, ele colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, inclinou-se para o rosto dela e deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha, num local bem próximo à boca, onde ele poderia aproveitar sem realmente tocar seus lábios.

_"Bom dia, senhorita Potts",_ ele sussurrou para ela, fechando os olhos; ainda próximo de seu rosto.

_"Bom dia, Sr. Stark,"_ ela sussurrou de volta.

* * *

O rosto de Tony era de confusão e choque, enquanto ele olhava para a série gravada passando na tela em sua frente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro, pegando o controle remoto do colo de Pepper e pausando a gravação antes de virar para o lado esquerdo para encará-la. Ele descansava o braço esquerdo na borda do sofá, atrás de Pepper, os dedos distraidamente brincando com a manga de sua camiseta.

_"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi, Pepper",_ Tony começou quando ele apontou para a televisão com o controle remoto na mão direita. _"Este Dr. Ramoray, ele engravidou a namorada?"_

_"Sim",_ Pepper respondeu-lhe enquanto descansava casualmente o lado de sua cabeça sobre o braço esticado dele.

_"E, a mulher terá gêmeos?"_

_"Ahã",_ disse ela com um aceno.

_"Mas, apenas um deles é dele?"_

_"Certo"._

_"Como diabos isso é possível?"_

_"Eu sei! Eu sei! É estúpido! Mas... bem, é também uma distração_", Pepper defendeu-se em relação a sua obsessão com _Days of Our Lives_, fazendo Tony rir.

_"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender, Potts. Quem diria que você tem algo por médicos... ou histórias mal elaboradas?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, antes de pressionar o botão "play" para continuar a gravação. Ele fez isso e ao mesmo tempo puxou-a para que ela descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Pepper correspondeu ao convite físico abraçando sua cintura com os dois braços.

Ela e Tony ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto eles continuavam assistindo a série, esperando a lasanha que ela tinha preparado para eles terminar de assar. Tony nunca tinha comido lasanha caseira em sua vida, então, Pepper havia aproveitado a oportunidade de cozinhar pela primeira vez para ele. Além de sua mãe, ninguém nunca tinha voluntariamente cozinhado para ele, e o gesto só lhe reforçou que ele devia muito mais a esta mulher do que apenas um punhado de buquês e croissants de café da manhã.

Ele botou mais força em seus braços em volta dela enquanto juntava coragem para falar para ela o que pensava, seguido do gesto de descansar a cabeça sobre a dela. Ele sentiu-a tensa por um momento, mas depois relaxou sob o seu toque suave.

_"Então, que tal fazermos isso no próximo fim de semana na minha casa?"_

_"O quê?",_ ela perguntou a ele, não sendo capaz de remover o tom de surpresa em sua voz.

_"Isso, sabe?... Nós-eu- ... Nós-Nós estamos... uh...?",_ ele exalou nervosamente, engolindo um seco enquanto tentava umedecer a garganta subitamente seca e lambendo os lábios. _"Merda, isso não pode ser tão difícil."_

Pepper levantou a cabeça de seu ombro, olhando para ele e sorrindo ao ver sua expressão nervosa. Por fora, ela parecia muito mais calma do que ele, mas por dentro ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Ele estava tentando transformar isso em um compromisso sério com ela, apesar de não dizer muitas palavras, e ela sabia que seu gaguejo era um grande passo corajoso, um território desconhecido para o ex-Playboy.

_"Você quer que eu fique na sua casa no próximo fim de semana?"_

_"Seria bom"._

Os olhos de Pepper pararam de encará-lo e então ela olhou para a televisão enquanto ela pensava sobre o seu convite. Ela não podia forçá-lo a pedir-lhe em voz alta uma vez que ela não disse nada também quando ela o convidou para passar o fim de semana, mas isso não significava que ela não poderia fazê-lo sofrer um pouco.

Mesmo que tudo tivesse ficado claro a ambos onde suas palavras e gestos estavam os levando, a situação toda era nova para ela. Ela não teve muitos encontros antes de ingressar nas Indústrias Stark, mas sempre que ela era chamada para sair pelos caras das Indústrias, seu encontro era mais discreto do que os de Tony. Ela havia sido convidada para sair pelo uso da palavra "encontro" na pergunta, e ela ainda tinha ido para a cama com alguns desses caras depois do encontro. Ela não era novata no campo do namoro, mas parecia que todo o conhecimento que adquiriu ao longo desses anos, não lhes era aplicável no momento.

A transição de amiga/assistente amiga/potencialmente namorada tinha sido quase inteiramente perfeita. Num momento, eles estavam em seu carro, ela o rejeitou e ele a demitiu. No momento seguinte, eles estavam sentados em seu sofá assistindo filmes até as primeiras horas da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, mas também altamente conscientes das questões não resolvidas.

Ela não tinha objeções em continuar pelo caminho que ele queria seguir com ela, mas o dilema não dito que ela estava secretamente lidando com Frederick estava sempre presente na parte de trás de sua mente. Se fosse mais fácil simplesmente dizer a Tony a verdade... Se apenas sua necessidade de protegê-lo de algum dano não ficasse no caminho de seu senso comum habitual... Infelizmente, ela sabia que tinha que manter isso em segredo até que ela encontrasse uma alternativa onde a verdade não só prejudicasse Tony, mas também não o matasse.

_"Pep, você está... Você não quer ir?"_ Ele perguntou a ela quando ela não tinha falado por um tempo, temendo que ela estivesse se preparando para rejeitá-lo mais uma vez.

_"O quê? Não, eu... Eu adoraria",_ respondeu ela, acariciando sua perna com a mão direita para enfatizar seu conforto com o convite. _"Eu só, uhm... eu estava revendo mentalmente a minha agenda para a semana e eu acho que eu fiquei um pouco presa nesse pensamento."_

_"Oh,"_ disse Tony, não totalmente convencido e confundindo sua hesitação como uma negação velada. Ele não podia culpá-la por hesitar, no entanto. No momento em que ela tinha dado um passo para trás, ele a demitiu, agindo como uma criança mimada que não conseguiu o brinquedo que queria.

Ele estava consciente de que Pepper não era uma qualquer das ruas, a fundação de seu relacionamento era muito mais significativo do que ele jamais imaginou ser possível , como quando ela tinha entrado em seu escritório no primeiro dia de seu emprego como sua assistente. Ele tinha pensado que ela iria sair com ele até o final de sua primeira semana, e ainda ali estavam eles, dez anos depois, brincando com a possibilidade de tornar aquilo algo a mais do que apenas bons e velhos amigos.

Ele esperava algum tipo de hesitação da parte dela, mas se fosse por ele, eles estariam arrumando seus pertences e ela estaria se mudando com ele, _agora_. Ele tinha passado todos os dias com essa mulher por um longo tempo, e a semana anterior sem a sua presença constante, tinha sido nada menos do que uma tortura para ele, e ele sabia sobre tortura, ele entendia isso como ninguém.

Estes e outros pensamentos semelhantes haviam invadido sua mente nos últimos dias, especialmente antes de ele pegar o telefone e ligar para ela. Ele se desculpou profusamente e ela aceitou seu pedido de desculpas. Ela ofereceu a casa dela para ele e ele tinha de bom grado aceitado. Infernos, eles tinham dormido juntos, no sentido literal da palavra, e ele tinha desfrutado cada segundo com ela mais do que todos os demais atos relacionados com o sexo que tivera com todas as outras mulheres que ele tinha levado para cama.

Todos os sinais estavam lá, para eles, para ver e interpretar. Por que ele estava dando voltas? Por que ele não abria logo a boca de que ele via um grande futuro para eles? Por que era tão difícil para ele murmurar para ela que a amava, mesmo antes de ele saber? Por que ele mentiu para ela?

O que eles deveriam estar assistindo, agora?

_Foda-se!_

"_Pepper...",_ começou ele, enquanto seus olhos encararam as pessoas que se deslocavam na tela. _"Olha, há algo que eu tenho que te dizer."_

Pepper ouviu o tom raro de seriedade em sua voz, levando-a a pausar a gravação antes de desligar ambos os dispositivos. Ela virou o corpo para a direita, de modo que ela encarou-o completamente, uma ação que ele espelhou para ela.

Ele manteve o braço esquerdo na borda do sofá e usou a mão direita para segurar a dela. _"Quando eu...",_ começou ele, suspirando alto, como se estivesse tentando recuperar a coragem_. "Quando fui vê-la em seu escritório, eu ia falar sobre mim... desistindo de tudo..."_

_"Tony, nós já... você não tem que..."_

_"Não, eu preciso! OK, apenas, me escute, por favor."_

A única resposta de Pepper foi encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_"Tudo bem",_ disse ele._ "Eu percebi que eu lidei com a situação de maneira errada. Eu deveria ter lhe contado... Eu deveria ter lhe contado assim que eu descobri, mas... eu não contei e esse foi o meu erro, eu o guardei para mim, mas... mas isso não foi a única razão por eu estar lá aquele dia."_

A cabeça de Pepper desceu, já sabendo que ele estava prestes a dizer. Ela fechou os olhos e pegou sua mão com as dela, desejando que ela tivesse coragem de ser tão honesta com ele como ele estava sendo com ela. Talvez depois que Frederick lhe desse mais informações, ela poderia talvez dizer a Tony a verdade e envolvê-lo.

_"Você não precisa dizer isso, Tony. Eu sei... eu sinto o mesmo, também. Mas, por que nós não, quero dizer, seguimos em frente e ver onde isso nos leva, hein?"_

Quando ela não o ouviu responder, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para cima para ver somente seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Em algum momento durante o seu breve discurso, ele inclinou-se e agora estava olhando para ela com a mesma vulnerabilidade que ele demonstrou há dias atrás, alguns segundos antes de ela ter sido estúpida e assustada o suficiente para rejeitá-lo.

Desta vez, porém, ela não iria rejeitá-lo, mas ela também não ia o aceitar completamente, mesmo ela já dizendo que eles deveriam seguir em frente. Ela não gostou da ambiguidade de suas ações, mas neste momento, não machucá-lo com a sua secreta realidade era suficiente para ela. As lágrimas de culpa estavam em seus olhos, no entanto. Ela tentou segurar as malditas lágrimas, mas quanto mais ela tentava, mais elas ganharam terreno sobre ela.

Assim como na parte da manhã, ele beijou o canto de sua boca antes de roçar os lábios por cima de suas lágrimas, retirando suas lágrimas com seus lábios de uma maneira que ele sempre fazia com Pepper quando ela ficava triste. Mesmo que seu gesto era para ser reconfortante, isso só trouxe mais lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou tomar respirações profundas para acalmar-se. Ela não podia ter um episódio na frente dele de novo, e ela já podia sentir sua garganta se fechando.

_"Eu não queria magoá-la, Pep"._

_"Você não... é só... é muito para lidar."_

"_Por quê?",_ ele sussurrou para ela, depositando beijos leves na lateral de seu rosto e acariciando sua bochecha com o nariz. _"Você já não sabia o que sinto por você? Quer dizer, eu achei que fosse bastante óbvio, Potts... ou talvez , pelo menos, depois que eu mesmo descobri."_

Pepper riu nervosamente, incapaz de retribuir algo com sua confissão, mesmo que ela quase tinha feito isso há alguns dias antes_. "Sr. Stark, se você continuar assim, eu posso começar a pensar que você está revertendo a seus velhos hábitos."_

_"Nunca mais, Pepper. Eu encontrei o que eu não sabia o que eu estava procurando",_ ele disse a ela, imediatamente desmoronando suas defesas com a sua franqueza e fazendo-a sentir-se como uma maldita hipócrita. Ela tinha que lhe dizer, ela tinha que lhe dizer!

_"Tony..."_

_"Uhm?"_

_"Tony, eu...",_ ela começou, mas foi interrompida pelos _'ding'_ alto do forno anunciando que a lasanha estava pronta. Pepper suspirou alto, balançando a cabeça no terrível momento que o aparelho resolveu apitar, afastando todos os pensamentos de confessar-lhe o seu segredo sujo.

_"A comida está pronta, parece",_ afirmou, alheio ao debate interno de Pepper e levantando-se do sofá , levando-a com ele. _"Vamos lá, amor. Mal posso esperar para experimentar a sua comida."_

Ela o deixou guiá-la, e ela se permitiu desfrutar o momento. A ignorância era verdadeiramente bem-vinda, e ela sabia que ele não seria tão feliz se soubesse a verdade.

**DIA 9**

O zumbido de um celular vibrando o acordou na manhã seguinte. Ele nem se incomodou em abrir os olhos enquanto sua mão afagou aleatoriamente a mesa de café em frente a ele, procurando o dispositivo surpreendentemente alto. Sabendo que ambos precisavam de um descanso decente, Pepper tinha ido para a cama em seu quarto e Tony fez pleno uso do sofá.

No entanto, a verdade é que ele queria muito compartilhar o espaço com ela, mas ele não se atreveu a cruzar essa fronteira ainda para não assustá-la. Ele tem rezado por outra experiência boa como a de duas noites atrás, quando eles tinham dormido no sofá por acidente, e ele rezava para tê-la novamente, e ele esperava que fosse em breve.

O pensamento de Pepper pirando ao saber que Tony estava levando-a a sério o fez bufar.

_Estamos juntos há mais de 10 anos. Por que isso a assusta?, _ perguntou-se, forçando os olhos a abrir para que ele pudesse encontrar o celular chato e desligá-lo.

_Talvez seja só por isso: porque vocês estão juntos há 10 anos e, de repente, você adora o chão que ela pisa, idiota._

_"Vá se fuder",_ ele respondeu ao seu subconsciente e, finalmente, encontrou o celular em cima de sua camisa. Ele pegou o smartphone novo (que substituiu o celular de trabalho), e leu na tela.

_Mensagem de Frederick Richardson: Virginia, eu preciso vê-la hoje. É..._

A sonolência de Tony o deixou com pressa, a adrenalina fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá e bater em sua bochecha esquerda para acordá-lo. Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e ajustou sua visão para ler a mensagem novamente.

_Quem diabos é Frederick?_ Perguntou a si mesmo, sabendo que ele tinha memorizado cada nome masculino que Pepper já tinha dito a ele, mesmo que ele fingisse que não se lembrava.

Seus olhos se afastaram do celular de Pepper para a porta fechada de seu quarto à esquerda, querendo levantar-se e abrir sua porta para pedir uma explicação que ele sabia que provavelmente não merecia. No entanto, pensando melhor, ele sabia que tal abordagem provavelmente acabaria com ela 'demitindo-o' de sua vida.

No entanto, a curiosidade ainda era um horror dentro dele.

_"O que ela não sabe não vai machucá-la",_ ele disse a si mesmo, lembrando-se de sua recente experiência de manter sua doença em segredo dela por tanto tempo. Ele continuou olhando para a porta do quarto por mais alguns segundos , como se esperasse por ela a qualquer momento , mas, quando o silêncio em torno dele permaneceu , ele olhou de volta para o celular.

_Não dói olhar._

Ele deslizou o botão de desbloqueio da tela, esperando e sorrindo quando o movimento revelou a tela inicial do celular. Tony nunca tinha sentido tanta sorte ao ver que Pepper ainda se incomodava em colocar senha no seu celular, como se isso fosse uma barreira para ele.

Seu dedo foi imediatamente para a seção de mensagens, deslizando o dedo para cima e vendo as três últimas mensagens que tinham sido recebidas. Ele leu primeiro a mais antiga, datada há três dias, no mesmo dia que ele havia deixado às flores em seu apartamento.

_Jantar por minha conta, esta noite. Ligue para mim._

A segunda mensagem foi recebida ontem à noite enquanto eles jantavam. Ele havia notado o nervosismo de Pepper quando ela tinha lido a mensagem, mas ela havia dito que era apenas sua mãe perguntando se ela estaria trabalhando em breve. A referida mensagem dizia: _encontrei uma maneira de escondei isso de Tony por agora. Digo-lhe sobre isso mais tarde._

Tony franziu a testa; os sentimentos crescentes dentro dele não eram nada agradáveis e nem amigáveis. A ideia de Pepper escondendo alguma coisa dele quando ele estava tentando ser honesto irritou-o, mas, novamente, ele tinha escondido coisas dela também, então ele não tinha moral para reclamar. O que era tão terrível que ela tinha de esconder isso dele e, aparentemente, compartilhá-lo com esse tal de Frederick?

_Sério, quem diabos é ele?_

Finalmente, Tony chegou à terceira mensagem, a que o acordou. Ele a abriu e segurou uma respiração profunda quando ele a olhou, lendo toda a mensagem.

_Mensagem de Frederick Richardson: Virginia, eu preciso vê-la hoje. É urgente. Podemos lidar com isso antes do previsto. Me ligue mais tarde, depois que ele for embora de sua casa._

Sua ira o fez ficar tenso, e se ele não precisasse disso, ele teria esquecido de como respirar. Ele habilmente marcou a última mensagem de texto como não lida, obrigando-se a não quebrar o celular em um milhão de pedaços.

Engolindo em seco para conter o grito que estava ameaçando sair dele, ele colocou o celular de volta sobre a mesa antes de olhar para o nada por horas até que Pepper saiu de seu quarto e caminhou até ele para cumprimentar seu convidado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**DIA 10**

Tony acordou com o cheiro de bacon vindo da cozinha, fazendo-o se esquecer por um instante a razão pela qual esses aromas deliciosos estavam perto dele. Quando ele ouviu um zumbido de uma música baixa tocando na cozinha, ele se lembrou de que ele não estava em sua casa, e ele já estava começando fazer a contagem regressiva das suas últimas duas horas na casa de Pepper no fim de semana.

Ontem, ele havia tomado toda "auto-contenção de Tony" para não deixar escapar perguntas sobre a identidade de Frederick Richardson, ou perguntar sobre as intenções do homem misterioso para Pepper. Toda vez que Tony sentia que estava prestes a perder a calma, ele se obrigava a lembrar-se de que Pepper não era duas caras, traíra, ou má intencionada. Ele sabia que ela não teria o convidado se ela não tivesse interesse em prosseguir em uma relação mais profunda com ele, ou se ela estava realmente vendo outra pessoa. Os dois eram amigos antes de mais nada, e se ele não queria perdê-la por completo, ele teria que jogar com as cartas dela e confiar nela como ele sempre fez.

No entanto, Tony Stark ainda era Tony Stark, e sua mente estava distraída na maior parte do dia de ontem, inventando um milhão de situações relativas aos planos ocultos de Pepper. Talvez, pensou ele, não era algo grande como ele achava que era. Talvez Pepper estivesse planejando uma surpresa para ele, e esse cara Frederick estava apenas ajudando. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo uma tempestade no copo d'água, e perguntar sobre isso para Pepper só iria ajudá-lo a quebrar ainda mais os laços semi-quebrados que ele tinha com ela.

Então, novamente, lembrando-se do conteúdo da última mensagem de texto, soou para ele como se Pepper tivesse algum tipo de problema que ela não queria que ele soubesse. Ele não conseguia pensar em uma boa razão para que Pepper não confiasse nele com seus problemas, ele acreditava que ela sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa e tudo ao seu alcance para ajudá-la com o que a afligia. Para qualquer pessoa de fora, Tony Stark era tão egoísta quanto eles viam, independentemente de suas atividades filantrópicas. No entanto, quando se tratava de apoiar as pessoas por quem ele se preocupava, ele era extremamente mais generoso de um jeito que ninguém pensava que ele poderia ser.

Com este pensamento em mente, Tony franziu o cenho quando uma certa preocupação o dominou.

_Talvez seja por isso que ela não quer que eu descubra; ela não quer que eu a ajude,_ ele pensou amargamente enquanto seus olhos focaram no fim do corredor que conduzia à cozinha, onde ela estava fazendo café da manhã para ele, o que inevitavelmente ele se perguntava o porquê, mais uma vez.

Deixando de lado os pensamentos obscuros, ele se levantou do sofá e esticou os braços acima da cabeça. Por mais que ele tivesse gostado de ficar com Pepper, ele não podia esperar para voltar para casa e voltar para sua cama. Mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele a usava para trazer mulheres ali – coisa que ele não fazia há meses, noites consecutivas de enorme espaço eram desconfortáveis , mesmo para ele. Sua esperança era, no entanto, que na próxima vez que Pepper o convidasse, eles compartilhassem a mesma cama.

Ele caminhou até o banheiro, dentro do quarto de hóspedes com uma aparência sonolenta - se olhando no espelho e bocejando no processo. Ele afastou-se da pia e do lado de fora do chuveiro, abriu a torneira e esperou que a água quente saísse. Enquanto esperava, ele escovou os dentes antes de guardar a escova dentro de um potinho com pertences de higiene que Happy havia trazido para ele; que Tony pretendia deixar na casa de Pepper.

_Apenas no caso de eu vir aqui novamente._

O vapor em torno do quarto anunciou que a água estava pronta para ele, então ele rapidamente se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. A temperatura da água ajudou seus músculos a relaxarem, sentindo-se instantaneamente melhor. Ele tem estado tenso desde a leitura das mensagens na manhã de ontem e a água estava ajudando-o relaxar um pouco, colocando seus pensamentos dispersos em ordem.

Uma batida na porta o fez espiar por trás da cortina só para ver Pepper sorrindo para ele dentro do banheiro.

_"Bom dia, Tony. Eu te fiz uma omelete. Você já está terminando?"_

_"Bom dia, Potts. Estarei fora em um minuto."_

_"Tudo bem, não demore muito",_ disse ela antes de fechar a porta. Uns minutinhos depois, Tony saiu do chuveiro, sentindo-se melhor e com fome. Pepper o mimou o fim de semana inteiro, e ele só podia esperar ser tão hospitaleiro quanto ela tinha sido com ele quando ela o visitar na próxima semana.

Ele deu uma secada pelo corpo e nos cabelos molhados, mas não o suficiente para que ele se sentisse confiante em não molhar a roupa que ele usaria para trabalhar hoje. Ele sempre se secava ao ar livre, então ele decidiu enrolar uma toalha ao redor da cintura e dar a Pepper um incentivo para mantê-lo ao redor.

Ele saiu do quarto e caminhou em direção à mesa, Pepper já está lá, esperando por sua chegada. O olhar de choque ao vê-lo apenas em uma toalha não foi perdido por ele, e mesmo que ela já o tinha visto sem praticamente nada; nada mesmo, a ideia de que ela já não estava mais olhando para seu chefe, deu a sua presença semi-nua um efeito diferente.

Tony fingiu não notar seu rubor quando ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à dela, lambendo os lábios, o café da manhã saboroso à sua frente.

_"Você está me mimando, Potts, você sabia disso? Vai ser difícil voltar a comer Hot Pockets queimados depois disso." _Ele disse a ela quando ele pegou o garfo com a mão direita.

_"Hot Pockets queimados? Bem, pelo menos você não está comendo mais comida crua",_ ela respondeu , pensando nas muitas vezes em que ela o tinha alimentado depois de uma indigestão causada por comida congelada ou uma caixa inteira de doces.

Seu estômago estava exigindo sustento, e ele estava pronto para fazer isso até um pensamento aleatório entrar em sua mente; o que o deixou tenso novamente. _"Pepper, você está morrendo?"_

Pepper levantou os olhos do prato para olhar para Tony com as sobrancelhas franzidas, confusa com sua pergunta estranha. Ela inclinou a cabeça de um lado, e depois para o outro, perguntando-se o que tinha provocado sua indagação aleatória.

_"Se estou morrendo? O que isso quer dizer? Claro que eu não estou!"_

Tony balançou os ombros, mostrando que ele mesmo achava a pergunta idiota. Por que ele pensou que tal cenário ocorreria também com ela? _"Não importa, Pep. Eu só... Eu me lembrei da última vez que estive perto de uma omelete, e não foi um dos momentos mais agradáveis para mim."_

_Eu ia fazer uma omelete e te contar!_

A voz de Tony naquele momento dentro da armadura ecoou dentro da cabeça de Pepper, permitindo-lhe fazer a ligação, e se perguntando se _Iron-y__*****_ deveria ser o título de sua autobiografia. "_Estamos todos morrendo, Tony,"_ ela finalmente disse a ele.

_"Sim, esqueça o que eu te perguntei, ok?"_ ele disse, colocando todos os seus esforços em comer o saboroso café da manhã. Pepper olhou para ele por um momento, tentando ler seus sinais físicos e se perguntando se ele quis dizer outra coisa pela sua pergunta. Quando ela viu nada mais do que um cientista faminto saciando sua necessidade de comida, ela descartou a possibilidade de que Tony havia descoberto sobre seu atual problema com Richardson.

* * *

A pesquisa que Tony tinha pedido a JARVIS para fazer sobre Frederick acabou sendo inútil para ele. O homem em questão atualmente trabalhava para o departamento de R&D de uma empresa multinacional, e não tinha passagens pela polícia ou outros registros pejorativos de qualquer tipo. Além do evidente interesse por Pepper, Frederick não tinha nada questionável. Ele não era nada mais do que um cidadão notável e um cientista bem-sucedido, o que deixou Tony pirar ainda mais. E, para piorar a situação, o homem não era casado nem tinha filhos.

_E ai? O que Pepper tem que lidar com ele?_

A mente de Tony desenhou um espaço em branco quando ele batia os dedos sobre a mesa. Ele passou a maior parte da manhã trancado em seu escritório nas Indústrias Stark, tentando o seu melhor para encontrar algo sujo sobre o homem, ou algo, qualquer coisa, que iria responder sua pergunta sobre o plano secreto que Pepper e ele estavam tramando. Além de um caso secreto entre Pepper e Frederick, ele não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra situação que justificasse 'lidar com isso', e ele duvidava de que Pepper e Frederick tinham parceria para sair juntos do armário declarando-se gays.

Ele olhou para os documentos sobre a vida do homem na tela de seu computador, querendo nada mais do que simplesmente descobrir algum segredo sujo deles e soltar por aí. Ele sabia que Pepper não iria se associar com pessoas que a colocaria em perigo - Tony sabia disso, nem andaria com a turma errada, mas não saber nada sobre essa pessoa chamada Richardson estava irritando-o profundamente.

_Pepper, o que está acontecendo?_ Ele perguntou-se pela vigésima vez desde sua chegada as Indústrias Stark. Era ridículo como apenas algumas mensagens de texto tinham afetado a vida que ele achou estar indo de maneira perfeita. Logo que ele achou que tinha dado um passo à frente, ele se encontrou à quatro passos para trás.

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número do objeto de sua afeição e aflição atual, na esperança de acalmar suas dúvidas, lembrando-se que ela ainda estava de alguma forma com ele. Depois de três tocadas, o som de sua voz fez seu coração bater mais rápido do que antes, e isso o fez lembrar-se de uma das razões por que ele tinha feito coisas humanamente possíveis para mantê-la ao seu redor.

_"Olá, Tony! Já sente falta das férias?"_

Tony sorriu para si mesmo, divertindo-se com o poder que essa mulher tinha sobre ele, sentindo-se tanto assustado quanto aliviado com o quanto ela o conhecia. Ele fechou os olhos, estendendo a mão para o espaço em frente a ele, como se ele fosse capaz, de alguma forma, de se teletransportar para a casa dela mais uma vez. Ele quase podia sentir o aroma de seu xampu, seu perfume, e seu aroma natural, tudo combinado, deixando-o insano.

_"Eu sinto falta dos mimos e da comida e, talvez, até mesmo da empresa, também,"_ ele respondeu , tentando não parecer tão preocupado, e necessitado dela, como ele se sentia.

_"Bem, Sr. Stark, você vai terá a chance de dizer 'empresa' mais uma vez, em quatro dias - se, é claro, você não mudar de ideia. Esse objetivo pode ajudá-lo á cumprir suas horas na empresa?"_

_"Mudar de ideia? Você está brincando, mulher? Eu mal posso esperar por sexta-feira! No entanto, você poderia me ajudar, por exemplo, se me dissesse o que você está usando atualmente Srta. Potts?"_

Pepper riu e ele praticamente podia ouvi-la revirando os olhos para ele. _"Acabei de sair do banho",_ ela brincou com ele, fazendo os olhos dele se abrirem com prazer.

_"Isso é um código para "nada"?_

_"Você quem diz. Estou usando um roupão de banho."_

_"Então, nada",_ ele pressionou.

_"Você é louco, Tony."_

_"Para falar a verdade, eu sou",_ ele concordou, tirando o aparelho de uma orelha e colocando na outra antes de adicionar mais uma sentença a sua declaração. _"Eu sou louco por você, Pepper."_

O silêncio que se seguiu a sua declaração o deixou desconfortável. Ele desejou que eles estivessem numa videoconferência para que ele pudesse ver o rosto dela e ler seus pensamentos ao olhar para seus olhos. Do outro lado da linha, Pepper mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo amplamente devido à felicidade que sua declaração trouxe para ela, mas também chorando de tristeza com o pensamento que cruzou sua mente imediatamente depois.

_"Pepper? Isso foi, uhm... Eu... eu fui longe demais?",_ ele perguntou depois que o silêncio entre eles se estendeu por mais tempo do que ele tinha pensado que seria. "_Me desculpe se eu estraguei tudo, Pep. Eu nunca tive uma namorada antes. Isso foi muito atrevido? Muito cedo? Por favor, diga alguma coisa, por favor."_

Os olhos de Pepper se arregalaram de um jeito que nunca aconteceu antes. Ele acabou de chamá-la de _namorada_? Da onde veio esse pensamento? Será que ele sabe mesmo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer? O mais importante, quando foi a última vez que ela ousou chamar alguém de namorado?

_"Namorada?",_ Pepper perguntou, sem saber mais o que dizer para ele até que ele explicou-se a ela.

_"Bem, uhm... sim? Isso não está legal para você?"_

_"Uhm, Tony... é só que... bem... Eu não tenho certeza se isso é..."_ ela começou; incapaz de formular a pergunta ou resposta que ela estava procurando. _"Eu quero dizer, é isso que estamos fazendo?"_ Ela finalmente perguntou. Ela não queria parecer desesperada, ou duvidosa, mas a notícia que ela havia recebido após Tony ter deixado sua casa hoje tinha virado seu mundo um pouco de cabeça para baixo. Ela achava que ela poderia manter-se calma perto dele, mas até agora a sua crença não estava provando ser verdade. Percebendo o quão sério ele estava sendo em relação ao relacionamento deles estava se transformando em um problema para ela.

_"Bem, eu pensei que eu tinha deixado bem claro minhas intenções com você, Pep - o que eu quero para nós. E, eu achei que você pensasse o mesmo também."_

"_Não, sim! Ugh! Olha, Tony",_ disse ela, odiando-se por fazer tudo ainda mais difícil para ele. Ela não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo implorar, mas a decisão de oficializar o que quer que fosse já não era tão fácil como ela pensava que seria ontem. "_Eu não achava que você entendia a definição de uma namorada, isso é tudo."_

Tony retirou o aparelho do ouvido para suspirar alto, ele não gostava de onde esta conversa estava indo. "_Sério?"_ ele perguntou, colocando o aparelho de volta em seu ouvido logo que ele sentiu que não ia gritar com ela por sua falta de fé nele_. "Você está brincando, Pepper? Qual a definição que você acha que eu penso de uma namorada?"_

_"Bem, eu não sei o que você pensa, mas posso dizer-lhe que não é uma garota que você gaste mais do que uma noite com ela. Ou, ou... você sabe, alguém que não dormiu com você ainda. Só porque passamos o fim de semana juntos, isso não significa que... bem, você sabe..."_

Tony abaixou a cabeça, segurando sua fúria, colocando o punho esquerdo em sua têmpora. Ele exalou profundamente para acalmar seus nervos antes de falar novamente._ "Eu não quero brigar, Pepper, mas eu acho que você tem uma ideia bastante errada do que eu acho que uma namorada é."_

_"Oh, você acha?"_

_"Sim, Srta. Potts, eu acho."_

_"Então? O que é, Sr. Stark? Qual é a sua definição de uma namorada?"_

_"Bem",_ começou ele, olhando para o nada enquanto ele organizava seus pensamentos. _"É uma... é uma mulher maravilhosa, com quem eu passei mais de um quarto da minha vida... e com quem espero passar o resto da vida também."_

Pepper estava perdida. Anos de convivência e aí ela descobre coisas impossíveis sobre o homem; essa era sua maneira de pedi-la em casamento - ou pelo menos insinuar que ele estava pretendendo fazer isso um dia. Ele nunca dava respostas diretas às perguntas que ele era questionado, ele nem mesmo fazia perguntas de forma direta. Tony era um homem de ação; ele interpretava tudo em sua mente e respondia de acordo com o que seu cérebro lhe dissesse para responder. E, em sua mente, no momento, as ações realizadas durante o fim de semana dizia a ela que ele tinha se tornado um habitante de _Comprometimento; _população: 2.

_"Na verdade, Tony, isso é a definição de uma esposa",_ foi a única resposta que ela conseguiu pensar.

_"Isso pode ser arranjado",_ ele brincou, colocando seus dedos de volta na mesa para tamborilar.

"_Olha, eu não acho que ter esta conversa por telefone é a melhor maneira de discutir isso. Porque não damos um passo para atrás e falamos sobre isso na sexta-feira?"_

_"OK",_ ele respondeu, sabendo que não era ele que precisava dar um passo para atrás, mas decidiu não pressioná-la. _"Isso parece viável. Posso esperar, eu acho."_

_"OK. Bem, por que você me ligou, afinal?"_

_"Eu não me sinto confortável falando isso para você. Talvez eu possa dizer-lhe na sexta-feira?"_ ele respondeu, sabendo que dizer a ela que ele sentia a falta dela provavelmente não ia ser bem recebido depois de seu curto argumento.

_"Tudo bem, bem, nesse caso, eu tenho que ir. Nos vemos na sexta-feira, Tony." _

_"Espero",_ disse ele, não se importando com o tom de decepção em sua voz.

Nenhum deles se atreveu a dizer adeus, mas ambos silenciosamente desligaram o telefone assim que o outro ficou em silêncio.

* * *

Pepper fungou quando ela desligou o telefone, limpando algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela estendeu a mão para a mesa ao lado para pegar um lenço de papel, obrigando-se a manter a calma. Seu hóspede não podia vê-la assim, ele iria ter uma impressão errada.

_"Virginia?"_ Frederick chamou na entrada de seu quarto. _"Está tudo bem?"_

Pepper acenou para ele, levantou-se de seu sofá enquanto ela limpava o rosto, e caminhou em direção a ele. "_Sim, eu só... não é nada, não importa."_

_"Não é o que parece para mim, mas se você diz. Você está pronta?"_

_"Sim, eu estou",_ assegurou ela, entrando em seu quarto com ele e imediatamente deixando o roupão cair no chão. Frederick tentou o seu melhor para não ficar de boca aberta para ela, especialmente porque ele tinha visto-a nua apenas uma hora atrás. No entanto, era difícil para o homem não olhar para uma mulher tão bonita e não ficar com a mente a mil.

Pepper deitou-se de costas na cama e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia o que estava por vir, e apesar de ter concordado com isso, a ideia do que aquilo faria a Tony se ele descobrisse sobre aquilo nunca saiu de sua mente.

**DIA 11**

Tony gemeu, enquanto olhava para os esquemas em cima de sua mesa. Ele não podia acreditar nos erros idiotas que seus cientistas do Departamento de R&D estavam fazendo a respeito de seu projeto mais preciso. Não havia nenhuma maneira de trabalhar na máquina com pessoas tão incompetentes no comando do protótipo, e isso significava que ele teria que ir lá e puxar a orelha de cada um.

_"Quem contratou essas pessoas? Eles não conseguem nem mesmo avaliar os múltiplos variáveis desta função? E quem diabos pensou em usar esses valores para os limites superiores e inferiores?"_

Tony pegou o lápis que estava atrás de sua orelha e começou a circular os dados incorretos e rabiscar suas notas sobre os relatos que foram dados a ele esta manhã. Ele ainda estava extremamente inseguro sobre onde ele estava com Pepper, e essa frustração era demais para ele. Até mesmo Happy e Bambi estavam o evitando durante todo o dia.

Ele estava segurando o lápis com tanta força que a ponta quebrou com a pressão que ele colocou quando o interfone tocou. Ele jogou o lápis inutilizável no chão na frente dele antes de pressionar o botão para responder ao chamado de Bambi.

_"O QUÊ?"_ Ele gritou para o alto-falante.

_"Sr. Stark, Eu-eu estou prestes a sair para o almoço. Gostaria que eu lhe trouxesse algo?"_

As veias de Tony em sua testa se contraíram. _Sim, por que você não me traz pessoas graduadas na MIT competentes em mecânica quântica e astrofísica?_

_"Sr. Stark?"_

_"Não, Bambi, eu não estou com fome."_

_"Muito bem. Vejo você em uma hora, Sr. Stark."_

Tony balançou a cabeça e apertou o botão "desligar" do interfone várias vezes só para ter certeza de que nenhum espectador o ouvisse quando ele começasse a esbravejar. Ele estendeu a mão para o porta lápis para pegar um novo lápis, e notou que ele estava quebrando todos os lápis dele hoje. Seus olhos, em seguida, olharam para o papel que ele estava escrevendo antes de Bambi o interromper, apenas para perceber que ele tinha esquecido o que ele estava tentando corrigir.

_"Que merda!"_ ele gritou, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. Ele tomou respirações profundas antes de pegar o lápis mais uma vez e se concentrar em recordar o que ele estava tentando corrigir.

Ou, pelo menos o quanto ele pudesse se concentrar quando o som de sua porta sendo batida o tirou do maior momento infernal que ele já teve em sua vida.

"VÁ EMBORA!" ele gritou, nem sequer se preocupar em olhar para cima ou ver de quem se tratava - uma das vantagens de ser o chefe de sua própria empresa. Seus ouvidos captaram o som distinto da abertura da porta, apesar de sua ameaça, fazendo sua cabeça levantar-se para enfrentar o intruso.

O lápis que ele estava segurando em sua mão partiu em dois, assim como aconteceu com os dez anteriores. Ele resmungou olhando para o chão do escritório revestido de carpete, o mesmo que abafou o som de _"click, click"_ que a pessoa ali fazia.

_"Oi, Tony."_

Ela estava usando um vestido sem mangas, apertado e muito favorecedor para ela, o vestido era na altura do joelho, com um decote em V. A gola ficava logo acima de seus seios, as lapelas de babados na borda, mostrando parcialmente o machucado que ele fez nela. Ela estava usando sapatos vermelhos que combinavam com o cinto fino complementado em torno de sua cintura e ela segurava uma bolsa debaixo do braço. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e seus lábios vermelhos fizeram sua boca ainda mais deliciosa para ele do que já era.

_"Sr. Stark, eu ouvi que você está deixando de comer de novo."_

Pepper jurava que ela o ouviu engolir um seco quando ele piscou várias vezes antes de sua boca voltar ao seu devido lugar. Ela deu mais alguns passos necessários para ficar na frente de sua mesa, olhando para ele.

_"Você se importaria de me acompanhar para o almoço?"_ ela perguntou a ele quando ela percebeu que ele precisava de alguns segundos para se recuperar do choque.

_"Uau",_ disse ele antes de limpar a garganta e passar a mão pelo cabelo._ "Você está maravilhosa, Pepper",_ disse ele, seus olhos correndo para cima e para baixo de sua figura.

_"Isso é um 'sim'?"_

_"Sinto muito, o quê?"_

_"Um 'sim' para sair para almoçar comigo."_

_"Não, na verdade, isso é mais um 'infernos sim'."_

Pepper sorriu para ele, e ele sorriu de volta, sua briga de ontem quase esquecida. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, pegou o celular da mesa e deu a volta em torno dela quando Pepper olhou para baixo e franziu a testa para os lápis quebrados no chão. "_Dia difícil?"_

_"Só frustrante. Como você chegou até aqui?"_

_"Happy me acompanhou, e Bambi disse que você precisava de distração. Ao julgar pelo cemitério de lápis, acho que eles estavam certos."_

_"Nada como um tempo com a minha namora_—_você",_ ele se corrigiu, _"não possa melhorar"_

_"Ainda bem que eu estou aqui, então",_ disse ela, decidindo ignorar seu deslize. _"Onde você quer ir?"_

_"Onde você quiser."_

_"Que tal sushi?"_

_"Claro, por que não",_ respondeu ele, de pé ao lado dela e oferecendo o braço para ela. Ela aceitou e pôs sua mão ali, permitindo que ele a levasse para fora do escritório, do edifício, e em direção a seu carro.

_"Happy não está dirigindo para você?"_

_"Ele está, mas eu tenho um carro aqui no caso de eu precisar fugir."_

_"Que acontece exatamente quando?"_

_"Toda vez que eu ouço a palavra 'reunião'",_ brincou, fazendo Pepper gargalhar ao mesmo tempo.

**DIA 12**

Tony entrou em sua casa, tirando seu terno no processo e feliz que o dia tinha finalmente acabado. Ele odiava reuniões do Conselho, mas ele não tinha mais ninguém para assistir por ele. Ele tinha se mantido acordado durante a reunião, tentando calcular as probabilidades de Pepper estar disposta a voltar como presidente da empresa, se ele prometesse não estragar tudo... quase tudo.

Ele também tinha passado metade da reunião pensando em possíveis maneiras de trazer à tona o assunto de seu retorno as Indústrias Stark, mas cada vez que ele achava que tinha encontrado o melhor momento, ele foi atingido com a realidade de que não importava o quão bem pensado seja seu argumento, sempre havia a chance de Pepper poder interpretar seu desespero para tê-la de volta como sendo a única razão pela qual ele queria que ela ficasse por aqui.

Então, novamente, ela poderia culpá-lo por ele querer ela ao seu redor no _trabalho_ e em _casa_? Foi graças a suas carreiras profissionais que eles haviam se conhecido, e seu longo relacionamento tinha sido construído em torno do mesmo fundamento. A atração física pôde ter florescido quase que instantaneamente entre eles, mas a amizade tinha levado mais tempo para construir. No entanto, sem o lado profissional, eles nunca teriam a oportunidade de terem se conhecido, por isso foi difícil para eles superarem a separação imediata de sua carreira e vida pessoal em um piscar de olhos.

Tony bocejou alto enquanto descia as escadas para seu porão/oficina, sentindo-se obrigado a desabar em seu sofá, mas sabendo que ele tinha trabalho a fazer; que ele não podia mais ignorar. Ele tinha negligenciado os testes de funcionamento do novo elemento do reator arc desde que ele tinha jogado o antigo fora e ter colocado o novo depois da ligação de Vanko. Felizmente para ele, ele ainda não sentia nenhum efeito colateral, e sua toxicidade no sangue tinha sido reduzida a zero.

"_JARVIS, execute uma análise comparativa da peça da Mar novo reator arc",_ disse Tony, sentado em sua cadeira e "acordando" suas múltiplas telas de computador.

"_Existe alguma coisa em particular que você esteja procurando, senhor?"_

_"Eu quero saber como o novo elemento interage com as duas peças do peito. Se o novo elemento vai me matar também, eu quero saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde."_

_"Muito bem. Contudo, temo que os resultados sejam apenas teóricos - só para o reator da Mark I."_

_"O que quer dizer com 'apenas teóricos'?"_

_"A peça do peito da Mark I não está mais em nossa posse, senhor."_

"_O quê?"_ Tony gritou, pulando da cadeira e esquecendo que ele tinha estado a ponto de entrar em colapso de exaustão apenas um segundo atrás. _"Que diabos você quer dizer com 'não está mais em nossa posse', JARVIS? Onde ele está?" _Tony perguntou quando ele olhou por toda sua oficina, na esperança de que JARVIS tenha apenas esquecido onde o dispositivo tinha sido colocado.

_"A senhorita Potts pegou a peça do peito da Mark I",_ seu sistema inteligente lhe informou, fazendo-o parar a sua busca frenética.

_"Pepper o levou? Quando?"_

_"No dia em que ela veio aqui para recolher seus objetos pessoais."_

_"Sério? Como é que você não me contou?"_

_"Eu tentei, senhor. Mas você me disse que não queria me ouvir."_

_"O quê? Quando eu disse isso?"_

_"Depois que você assistiu o vídeo da senhorita Potts entrando no quarto de hóspedes para pegar seus pertences."_

_"Oh,"_ disse Tony, lembrando-se do dia horrível e retornando à sua cadeira, ficando mais à vontade nela. _"Isso é estranho. Ela não me disse que ela tinha o pego, e eu não o vi em seu apartamento. Ela disse por que ela o pegou?"_

_"Não, senhor. Mas minha dedução é que o dispositivo possui algum valor sentimental para ela."_

_"Isso faz sentido, eu acho. Será que ela realmente achava que eu não ia mais falar com ela?"_

_"Talvez. Suas ações quando você está irritado são bastante... exageradas, senhor."_

"_JARVIS, eu não pedi a sua opinião."_

_"Não há necessidade, senhor. Forneço minha opinião de bom grado."_

Tony rosnou para o teto. _"Seja como for, bem, acho que os valores teóricos dão pro gasto. Eu não quero aquilo de volta mesmo."_

_"Você gostaria que eu mandasse um e-mail para a senhorita Potts para solicitar o dispositivo?"_

_"Não, deixe ela ficar com ele."_

_"Como quiser."_

Tony voltou sua atenção para as telas, monitorando as análises de JARVIS, mantendo o olho em todos os cálculos importantes do novo elemento. Depois de vários minutos vendo os valores das variáveis, analisados tudo certinho, sua mente começou a devanear de novo, pensando em seu próximo encontro - o fim de semana com Pepper.

_Como posso torná-lo especial para ela?_ Ele se perguntou, sabendo que suas táticas habituais que ele usava em seus encontros com ficantes estavam fora de questão. _"JARVIS, a senhorita Potts estará nos visitando no fim de semana."_

_"Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa. Sua presença aqui faz falta."_

_"Sem brincadeirinhas, JARVIS. Eu preciso de algumas ideias para torná-lo memorável."_

_"Lareira, luzes piscando e música ao fundo, senhor?"_

_"Obviamente, isso é um dado adquirido. Mas, eu não quero usar as faixas habituais. Faça para mim uma playlist especial para ela."_

_"Que referência devo usar?"_

_"Eu não sei. Algo que vai lhe dizer o que sinto por ela. Surpreenda-me!"_

_"Sim, senhor."_

_"Encomende algumas flores,"_ Tony disse enquanto navegava na web em busca de ideias para o encontro. "_E serviços de SPA para sábado à tarde",_ acrescentou depois de ver um anúncio para os referidos serviços em um site.

_"Sim, senhor."_

_"O que mais Pepper gosta?"_

_"Ela parece feliz quando você participa de suas reuniões e assina os documentos solicitados dentro do prazo", _JARVIS sugeriu, o que só fez Tony estreitar os olhos.

_"Ela disse isso a você?"_

_"Não. Estes são apenas minhas observações registradas no servidor, senhor."_

"_Foda-se",_ Tony murmurou baixo sabendo que JARVIS ainda poderia ouvi-lo. _"Vou dormir, JARVIS. Acorde-me se você encontrar quaisquer anomalias questionáveis com o novo elemento",_ o bilionário disse ao se levantar de sua cadeira, caminhando em direção à sala de estar da oficina e se jogar em cima do sofá.

_"Muito bem. Os serviços de SPA foram reservados no sábado, às 4 da tarde, com duração de três horas, e um buquê de tulipas amarelas serão entregues à porta da frente na sexta-feira à tarde."_

_"Tulipas amarelas? O que elas significam?"_

_"Em geral, as tulipas representam o amor perfeito. Tulipas amarelas, mais especificamente, simbolizam uma sensação de estar perdidamente apaixonado."_

"_JARVIS?"_

_"Sim, senhor?"_

_"Pare de ler meu diário",_ disse Tony antes de fechar os olhos e tirar uma longa soneca.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_Iron-y*: _ Uma brincadeira com a palavra iron (ferro) e irony (irônia).


	8. Capítulo 7

**DIA 13**

Tony observava calmamente o cientista no comando de seu último projeto; que estava dando sua reunião semanal para relatar seu progresso para o presidente. Seu grupo de R&D agora era obrigado a fornecer a Tony uma atualização de status de cada etapa que eles planejavam tomar e os resultados de cada etapa já tomada. Depois de passar horas corrigindo seus erros, ele não estava mais confiante com seu projeto mais emocionante em meses, e ele estava constantemente monitorando os cientistas da equipe.

_É assim que Pepper se sentia, tendo que segurar a minha mão em todos os lugares?_ Tony pensou, percebendo que ele tinha agora um novo respeito por sua ex-assistente.

Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável que não fosse a sua posição habitual que Pepper sempre dizia não ser nada profissional, o certo era 'sentar em linha reta'. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quantas vezes ele havia seguido sua declaração com uma revirada de olhos e uma postura ainda anti-ética, mas hoje ele não tinha vontade de mostrar o seu lado descontraído para os funcionários incompetentes que ele teve de lidar.

Então, novamente, não era como se os homens fossem completamente ignorantes; eles só não eram tão brilhantes como ele; que construiu um reator arc miniaturizado... em uma caverna... com restos de sucata.

A vibração no bolso direito da calça tirou Tony de seus pensamentos, colocando a mão dentro do bolso e puxando o seu celular dali. A tela mostrava que ele havia recebido uma mensagem de texto do coronel Rhodes, o que surpreendeu Tony já que ele não tinha ouvido falar do homem havia quase duas semanas. Ele abriu seu celular flip e leu o pequeno texto.

_"Você pagou 1.000 dólares por um carrinho de compras?"_

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas, sem saber do que Rhodey estava se referindo. Tony demorou alguns segundos até recordar do que ele tinha feito há quase uma semana atrás.

_"Quem te disse?"_ Tony mandou uma mensagem de volta para James, antes de voltar sua atenção para a reunião. Poucos segundos depois, seu celular vibrou novamente, e desta vez Tony não tentou esconder o uso do seu dispositivo.

_"Está em todas as notícias!"_

Tony gemeu. Claro que a mulher iria tentar vender sua história para os tabloides! Quantas vezes um bilionário paga uma enorme quantia de dinheiro por um item gratuito – e em um supermercado!

_"Me recuso a responder",_ Tony mandou uma mensagem para Rhodey, terminando a conversa antes de olhar de novo para o diagrama que o Dr. Wells estava explicando para a equipe. Tony demorou dois segundos para avaliar o diagrama e determinar o que era preciso antes de se levantar da cadeira e ir para a porta.

_"Siga esse gráfico até o T, e relate tudo para mim na segunda-feira",_ disse Tony enquanto ele se afastava da mesa de reunião. Ele ouviu o som fraco de alguém dizendo _'Sim, Sr. Stark'_, mas ele não se incomodou com uma resposta, querendo nada mais do que sair da sala.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, ele tirou do seu bolso esquerdo do peito uma pequena bolsinha de veludo preta. Sem abri-la, ele apenas ficou com a bolsinha entre os dedos se entretendo, e uma vez que ele se sentiu confortável que o item ainda estava lá dentro, ele colocou de volta no bolso. A tarefa o distraiu o suficiente para ele não reparar que as portas do elevador ainda estavam abertas por ninguém menos do que Happy Hogan quando Tony entrou no pequeno quadrado.

_"Você parece no mundo da lua, chefe."_

A voz de Happy fez a mão de Tony cobrir o bolso do peito por um instante antes de limpar a garganta. Ele pressionou o código de segurança na tela para que o elevador subisse para o quinto andar, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos das calças. _"Vai subir ao andar de cima comigo, Hap? É chato lá em cima; vamos ter que beber algo."_

Happy bufou em resposta. "_Bem que eu gostaria. Ainda estou tendo dificuldade em obter a aprovação do Chefe Interino de Segurança para me deixar usar o elevador privativo quando Bambi me implorar para eu ir até lá em cima para ajudá-la a lidar com você."_

_"O quê? Por quê? A Pepper já não fez isso por você?"_

"_Sim, mas assim que ela saiu, o cara revogou a minha permissão. Aparentemente, o Homem de Ferro não precisa de um guarda-costas, e Bambi deve ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma."_

_"Que dureza",_ disse Tony, deslocando seu peso de uma perna para a outra. _"Espere, você disse Interino? Não temos um Chefe de Segurança de 'verdade' agora?"_

Happy sacudiu a cabeça_. "Não, o cara se demitiu quando você se declarou o Homem de Ferro. Disse que não queria estar defendendo a empresa de terroristas e de fãs",_ Happy respondeu com uma risada.

_"Aff"._

_"Eu quem diga."_

_"Bem, você vai vir comigo, o cara que se dane."_

_"Não, tudo bem, Tony. Na verdade, tenho que ir buscar os pneus novos. Algum idiota furou os pneus durante o almoço."_

_"Sério? Com todas as câmeras de segurança ao redor do estacionamento?"_

_"Ahãm. Foi um estagiário– ex-estagiário da Contabilidade. Ele pensou que seu supervisor dirigia um Royce e ele quis retribuir o favor por ser demitido de seu estágio."_

_"Estou cercado de idiotas",_ disse Tony, o que lhe valeu um olhar do motorista. _"Você não conta, lógico",_ o bilionário esclareceu.

_"Certo. Bem",_ disse Happy, quando ele viu a luz indicadora que eles chegaram no quinto piso e as portas se abriram._ "Eu vou buscá-lo daqui algumas horas, Sr. Stark."_

_"Ok. Vejo você mais tarde, Hap,"_ Tony disse quando as portas se fecharam e o elevador voltou a funcionar. Tony ficou na frente da porta por um momento, pensando nas muitas coisas que ele ainda tinha que fazer antes de sair dali, e sabendo que duas horas não ia ser o suficiente. Ele não queria vir trabalhar amanhã, mas ele sabia que não cairia bem para Pepper ele dizer que deixou trabalho sem fazer.

Ele colocou a mão direita sobre seu bolso do peito à esquerda novamente, sentindo a pequena engenhoca mudar de posição por trás do tecido de seu blazer. Seus olhos olharam para a saliência do bolso, sua mente montando diferentes cenários de como dar o presente para ela, na esperança de encontrar a melhor maneira de fazer com que Pepper não recusasse o presente.

_"Sr. Stark?"_ Bambi o chamou por atrás.

Tony virou-se para olhar para a sua assistente, perguntando-se quanto tempo ela ficou de pé atrás dele, e se ela suspeitava de que Pepper Potts estava em sua mente.

_"Está tudo bem, Sr. Stark?"_

_"Sim, apenas... pensando. Hey, uh, Bambi... estamos à procura de um chefe de segurança?"_

Bambi voltou para sua mesa e ajeitou os óculos de lentes grossas enquanto lia o organograma da empresa. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela acenou para Tony antes de falar novamente.

_"Parece que temos uma vaga, mas um anúncio de emprego não foi oficialmente criado pela área de Recursos Humanos. Gostaria que eu encomendasse um?"_

_"Não",_ disse Tony, caminhando em direção ao seu escritório. "_Mas, por favor, faça com que Harold Hogan seja nomeado para o cargo, de imediato."_

Com um leve aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, Bambi começou a papelada necessária para promover o ex-guarda-costas para Chefe de Segurança das Indústrias Stark da Califórnia.

**DIA 14**

_"Eu planejei o plano de voo para a missão, senhor. Devemos chegar em aproximadamente uma hora, se o tempo colaborar",_ JARVIS disse a Tony, ainda monitorando seus sinais vitais e traçando o caminho na tela do capacete.

_"Uma hora? Deus, eu preciso fazer essa coisa voar mais rápido!"_ Tony respondeu, ainda sentindo o impacto físico da missão que ele tinha acabado há meia hora atrás. JARVIS tinha interceptado uma comunicação dos militares, contatando-o que um grupo de rebeldes no Chile ameaçou usar armas de destruição em massa contra a população civil, na esperança de virar o resultado da última eleição. Tony não gostava de lutas políticas, mas as armas que os rebeldes haviam ameaçado atacar eram _suas _armas.

_Quantos acordos que Stane fez debaixo dos lençóis?_ Tony perguntou a si mesmo, ficando cada vez mais cansado de ter suas armas sendo usadas para tudo, exceto para proteção dos indefesos.

_"Devo acrescentar o tempo de voo avançado para a lista de melhorias para o plano de desenvolvimento da Mark VII?"_

_"Sim, faça isso. E, me diga de novo, para onde estamos indo?"_

_"Jazan, Arábia Saudita. Um esconderijo de armas abandonado das Indústrias Stark foi descoberto por um grupo de ladrões, e eles têm as usado para atacar pequenas aldeias agrícolas para conseguir seus recursos limitados."_

Tony suspirou, ele odiava ter que lidar com bandidos. Bandidos eram amadores, e por qualquer coisa de valor eles estavam prontos para matar. Suas armas eram altamente sofisticadas e mortíferas, e nas mãos de ladrões não qualificados, representava uma ameaça ainda maior para quem aparecesse na frente deles.

_"Quando você acha que nós vamos estar de volta para casa, JARVIS?"_

_"Colocando o tempo de voo, alterações de fuso horário e o tempo real de batalha, o tempo mais rápido de chegada para Malibu será próximo a meia-noite."_

_"Merda! Prometi a Pepper que eu estaria lá por volta das 18:00h e esperar por ela!"_

_"Temo que não podemos voltar a esse horário, senhor."_

_"Será que ela sabe onde eu estou?"_

_"A pedido seu, eu não informei a senhorita Potts da sua missão. Você gostaria que eu cancelasse seu encontro?"_

_"Não! Apenas... se nós não acabarmos por aqui até ela chegar em casa, diga-lhe para ela se sentir em casa, e que eu estarei em casa o mais rápido que eu puder."_

_"Eu suponho que não gostaria que eu dissesse onde o senhor está?"_

_"Ainda não, J. Eu não quero que ela se preocupe comigo."_

_"Como quiser. Posso também dizer que devemos fazer esta missão o mais rápido possível, senhor? A Mark VI sofreu danos e está na extrema necessidade de reparos."_

_"Notável, JARVIS. Só vou explodir o esconderijo e voltar para casa."_

_"Certo"._

* * *

_"Bem vinda de volta, senhorita Potts."_

_"É bom ouvir você, também, JARVIS",_ disse Pepper quando ela entrou na mansão em Malibu, a bagagem na mão, em torno das 19:30. Ela foi direto para o quarto que tinha sido seu santuário quando ela trabalhava lá, e prontamente já desarrumou sua mala, querendo deixar tudo certinho antes de Tony surgir a partir de onde ele estava escondido. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para colocar seus produtos de higiene pessoal no cômodo, apenas para encontrar um buquê de tulipas amarelas sobre a pia, ao lado de uma caixa de presente rosa.

Pepper deu um sorriso largo quando ela colocou sua bolsa plástica dentro de uma das gavetas antes de voltar sua atenção para o arranjo floral. Desta vez, as flores não tinham qualquer cartão para descrever o seu significado, então ela concentrou-se na tarefa de desembrulhar o presente, e pedir ao sistema inteligente para lhe dar umas dicas.

"_JARVIS, qual é o significado destas flores?"_

_"Elas significam o amor impossível, senhorita Potts."_

_"Amor impossível?"_ Pepper perguntou, finalmente, pegando o conteúdo do presente: um par de velas perfumadas, um saco de sais de banho, espuma de banho e um óleo perfumado. _"Quem está perdidamente apaixonado?"_

_"O Sr. Stark, é claro."_

Pepper olhou para o teto, desejando por um momento que JARVIS tivesse um rosto para ela ler sua expressão. "_Você supõe que ele está ou ele realmente disse alguma coisa?"_

_"Ele está incerto do interesse da senhorita em estabelecer uma relação com ele; suas ações e observações casuais mostram isso."_

_"Eu vejo",_ disse Pepper, guardando o seu presente e saindo do banheiro em direção ao quarto. _"Onde está Tony, afinal?"_

_"O Sr. Stark não está no local neste momento. Ele está atrasado, e ele se desculpa por isso. Ele estará aqui o mais rápido possível."_

_"Ele está bem?"_

_"Sim, ele está apenas querendo deixar todo o trabalho pronto antes de voltar para casa",_ o sistema respondeu, não necessariamente mentindo para sua hóspede.

_"Oh, ok, bem, eu acho que eu tenho tempo para um banho de espuma, então",_ disse Pepper antes de preparar a banheira para um momento de relaxamento.

* * *

_"Senhor, a senhorita Potts chegou na mansão."_

_"Ela está brava?"_ Tony perguntou, descendo lentamente até o chão quando se aproximava da localização do armazém abandonado.

_"Negativo. Atualmente, ela está curtindo um banho de espuma usando o presente que eu pedi para ela."_

_"Ok, bom, bom. Isso foi uma ótima ideia, JARVIS! Isso vai mantê-la ocupada por um tempo."_ Tony disse, fazendo uma nota mental de que Pepper gostava de produtos de relaxamento de banho. _"Ei, eu posso ter uma transmissão ao vivo disso?"_

_"Eu não acredito que tal estímulo seja apropriado antes de uma possível batalha, senhor."_

_"Certo, certo... Ela lhe disse para não me mostrar?"_

_"Não, mas eu acredito que espioná-la enquanto ela está nua é algo que ela não aprovaria."_

_"Nua? Ugh, JARVIS, você está me matando!"_ Tony disse, tentando não pensar nas cenas indecentes em sua mente até que o sinal sonoro de seu capacete o notificou de que ele havia chegado ao local. O Homem de Ferro abrandou seu voo, pousando graciosamente a poucos metros de distância da entrada do esconderijo.

"_JARVIS, varredura da área para quaisquer presenças humanas."_

_"Já fiz isso. O armazém está vazio, senhor."_

_"Como eu disse, fácil",_ disse Tony, olhando em torno de si apenas para garantir antes de decolar para o céu e pairar sobre o centro da estrutura. O armazém parecia vazio do lado de fora, mas os scanners mostravam que ele estava carregado de explosivos por dentro, armas e derivados – tudo cópia da marca Stark. Se JARVIS não tivesse pego o sinal, os ladrões teriam anos de ferramentas à sua disposição.

"_Vamos fazer isso com apenas uma explosão. Carregue o reator do peito."_

O zumbido alto do reator arc durou cerca de cinco segundos antes de Tony mirar para abaixo. A explosão foi quase instantânea e generalizada, não deixando dúvidas de que apenas cinzas sobraram.

Tony, no entanto, queria ter certeza de que não havia nada faltando. Apontou todas as suas armas restantes, incluindo as chamas que ficavam em sua mão, em direção ao esconderijo já em chamas. Os numerosos ataques estavam indo diretamente ao centro do esconderijo, e até mesmo na proteção de sua armadura, ele podia sentir o calor intenso que emanava do fogo abaixo dele.

_"Está limpo agora, JARVIS?"_

_"Manobras evasivas ativadas."_

_"O que–UGH!"_

Tony não pôde terminar sua declaração quando vários tiros atingiram suas costas. Ele tentou se virar para enfrentar seus atacantes, mas recebeu um ataque de um lança-granadas-Stark. O impacto arrancou uma parte significativa da armadura entre o estômago e sua coxa direita, efetivamente desligando a conexão entre o reator arc e os repulsores de sua mão direita, o que dificultava a capacidade de Tony de se equilibrar no ar.

"_MERDA! JARVIS! REATOR DO PEITO!"_

JARVIS respondeu imediatamente ao comando de seu criador, direcionando o raio do peito em todas as direções possíveis, minimizando a vulnerabilidade do Homem de Ferro do ataque repentino dos ladrões. A combinação de todos os ataques necessários para manter Tony vivo fez o propulsor da bota esquerda estourar, fazendo Tony tentar se equilibrar dentro da armadura que pesava mais que um de seus carros.

_"ENERGIA RESERVA! JARVIS!"_ Tony gritou quando sentiu o peso da armadura se tornar insuportável, mas seu sistema não o ouviu. Os esforços de JARVIS de proteger seu mestre havia efetivamente acabado com o poder do reator arc, desligando a ligação de seu mordomo on-line, e deixando o corpo de Tony dentro de uma sucata de metal que pesava uma tonelada caindo em queda livre diretamente ao fogo ardente que uma vez tinha sido um armazém.

**DIA 15**

Pepper estava na entrada da garagem, parando por ali de vez em quando na esperança de ouvir o som inconfundível da armadura do Homem de Ferro se aproximando. Dez horas atrás, JARVIS havia notificado a ela que Tony tinha passado as últimas horas do dia de ontem em uma missão dupla, e no momento em que a conexão foi perdida entre ele e a armadura, JARVIS fez a simples decisão de notificar Rhodey e Pepper do estado de Tony.

Rhodey tinha partido da Califórnia em sua armadura da Máquina de Combate, com JARVIS o orientando, e Pepper estava em lágrimas, seu corpo acumulando soluços e perguntando a JARVIS a cada cinco minutos se Tony tinha sido encontrado.

_"Temo que eu não seja capaz de estabelecer uma conexão com o Sr. Stark. O Coronel Rhodes ainda está o procurando pela área."_

_"Deus, JARVIS, eu não posso... O que eu devo fazer?"_

Pepper se sentia impotente. A última vez que Tony havia desaparecido no Oriente Médio ela tinha o poder das Indústrias Stark com ela, permitindo-a usar qualquer recurso disponível para encontrá-lo. Rhodey ainda era de grande ajuda, mas os militares ainda estavam irritados por não terem em mãos os diagramas reais do Homem de Ferro, acabando de forma eficaz os seus sonhos de produzir a peça mais cobiçada da tecnologia atual, assim, Rhodey era tudo que ela teria por enquanto.

Pepper nunca foi uma pessoa religiosa. Ela nunca frequentou a igreja ou se considerava pertencente a qualquer credo particular. No entanto, em momentos como este, ela pedia para qualquer Deus que a ouvisse, orando e suplicando que Tony retornasse com segurança, e inteiro para ela. Toda vez que ele estava fora de casa em algum lugar abandonado, fazendo algum tipo de missão, ela não podia deixar de relembrar a primeira vez que ela tinha visto ele usando aquela maldita armadura que ela detestou tanto, e ela sabia que aquilo seria responsável por seu fim.

_São buracos de bala_, ela lhe perguntou, e a imagem queimava sempre em sua memória. A fumaça, amaçados, arranhões, pedaços de bala e outras porcarias iriam levar ele para longe dela.

Ou, ela dele; era apenas uma questão de tempo.

_"Senhorita Potts, por favor, retire-se da porta de entrada da garagem, imediatamente",_ disse o sistema inteligente, fazendo Pepper parar de devanear.

_"O quê? Por quê? Tony está aqui?"_ Pepper perguntou, caminhando ainda mais perto da rampa.

_"Senhorita Potts, por favor, é para sua própria segurança. Procure um abrigo atrás da escada,"_ JARVIS insistiu, abrindo as portas para ela e acendendo a luz do corredor para enfatizar seu ponto.

_"Por favor, JARVIS! É o Tony? Ele está de volta?"_ Pepper perguntou, ainda não seguindo o conselho de JARVIS.

_"Pepper!"_ JARVIS gritou, sabendo que o uso de seu apelido vindo dele a faria acordar de seu estado de confusão. "_O Sr. Stark está a caminho, mas sua armadura não está funcionando corretamente. Ele pode..."_

_"AHHH!"_ O grito de Pepper cortou a explicação de JARVIS quando ela ouviu e viu a armadura se assemelhar a um jogo de _pinball,_ arranhando as paredes e saltando por todos os lugares, uma vez que desceu a rampa da garagem. O aviso de JARVIS finalmente fez sentido para ela, e enquanto ela era incapaz de correr para as escadas como ele havia instruído, ela correu em direção ao carro mais distante e se escondeu atrás dele, abaixando-se e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos.

Toda vez que ela ouvia o metal batendo na superfície, ela se encolhia, cada um dos impactos altos tirava um pedaço de seu coração. A armadura sem controle causou uma boa destruição na oficina recém-reformada. Ela fechou os olhos quando ouviu a armadura bater nos carros, os alarmes tocando, e os vidros sendo quebrados por todos os lugares.

Uma vez que o barulho acabou, ela engoliu em seco, lentamente removendo as mãos da cabeça e dos pés. A oficina parecia pior do que ela poderia imaginar, especialmente quando ela viu Dummy correndo por aí com um extintor de incêndio em seu braço mecânico, apagando tudo e qualquer coisa que estava fora do lugar e ao seu alcance limitado.

_"Tony?"_ Pepper gritou por ele, incapaz de ver a sua forma em qualquer lugar. Ela contornou o carro, mas parou quando viu que o chão estava coberto de escombros. "_Tony! Por favor, me responda!"_

_"Srta. Potts, o Sr. Stark está debaixo da pilha à sua esquerda."_

Pepper não perdeu tempo e correu em direção a ele, os pés descalços caminhando sobre os cacos de vidro; que furavam sua pele, mas ela não se importava. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do metal danificado no chão e começou a retirar a pilha de escombros que ela poderia levantar. Atrás dela, Butterfingers estava fazendo o que podia para ajudar Pepper em retirar a armadura restante de seu criador, antes que fosse tarde demais.

_"JARVIS, ele está vivo? Você pode ler seus sinais vitais?"_

_"Temo que não. A armadura está sendo mantida pelo backup de emergência, e a maior parte das ligações entre a armadura e eu estão offline. Notifiquei o coronel Rhodes da chegada do Sr. Stark, e ele está a caminho de volta da Arábia Saudita."_

_"Droga, Tony! É melhor você não morrer, seu idiota!"_

Com a ajuda de Dummy, ambos os robôs ajudaram Pepper imediatamente com os objetos pesados que ela não podia mover por si mesma. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, causado por múltiplos cortes que ela estava ganhando, enquanto tentava encontrar algum sinal de que Tony ainda estava vivo.

_"Tony, por favor, por favor, não me deixe, por favor",_ ela implorou a ele, mas parou sussurrando quando encontrou sua mão parcialmente com a luva da armadura.

_"ME AJUDEM!"_ ela gritou para os robôs, que deixaram de imediato os seus esforços de limpeza. Em questão de minutos, Pepper foi capaz de ver o rosto de Tony, parcialmente exposto devido a partes faltantes do capacete, e, logo, alguns restos da armadura foram completamente removidos dele.

Seus olhos percorreram seu corpo, observando que o estrago estava pior do que ela imaginava. Partes da sua armadura tinham desaparecido completamente, e sua pele exposta estava com sangue. Das restantes partes da armadura, a maioria foi carbonizada ou derretida sobre outras partes, o que ficava difícil para ela saber o que tinha acontecido. A luz do reator arc estava piscando, lutando para se manter acesa, tentando o máximo continuar funcionando.

_"JARVIS, o que eu faço?"_

_"Precisamos fazer uma varredura inicial de seus sinais vitais, ligando manualmente o reator arc com o meu servidor. A armadura deve ser retirada o mais rápido possível, mas eu recomendo que espere até que seja confirmado que ele não tenha nenhum osso quebrado."_

_"Como faço para conectar ele a você?"_ Perguntou Pepper ao ver Dummy levando uma extremidade do referido cabo para ela. Ela encontrou o robô no meio do caminho, pegando o cabo do robô e voltando até onde Tony estava.

_"Fale comigo, JARVIS. Agora faço o quê?"_

_"Encontre a ligação de emergência localizada embaixo do reator arc. Há um pequeno compartimento que, quando pressionado, ele expõe a abertura onde o cabo deve ser conectado."_

_"Ok, ok, me dê um momento aqui",_ disse Pepper, fungando e enxugando as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa. Seus dedos traçaram a parte inferior do reator arc até ela sentir a parte procurada. Ela pressionou o local e a tampa se abriu, revelando o plug que JARVIS tinha acabado de falar.

_"Eu achei, eu achei",_ disse Pepper, forçando a mão trêmula a inserir o cabo onde ele pertencia. Demorou apenas uns segundos para as telas dos computadores voltarem a vida com os dados dos sinais vitais de Tony, mas para Pepper parecia que uma vida inteira havia se passado.

_"Seus sinais vitais estão fracos, mas a varredura inicial não apresenta hemorragia interna ou ossos quebrados. Srta. Potts, você deve remover a armadura para substituir o reator arc. Sua energia é de apenas 5%, e ele pode parar de funcionar a qualquer momento."_

Pepper levantou-se e olhou em volta, procurando na bagunça da oficina qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a retirar o resto da armadura. Ela viu uma única chave de fenda e um pé de cabra no chão e correu até eles. Ela começou retirando a peça gigante do tórax enquanto Dummy e Butterfingers trabalhavam em retirar o resto da armadura do corpo de Tony.

_"Tony, você me deve um encontro, então aguente firme por mim, OK? Por favor, aguente."_

Toda vez que ela tirava um pedaço da armadura do tórax, o reator desligava por mais tempo do que o tempo anterior. O coração dela batia forte, temendo que em uma dessas vezes o reator parasse de funcionar. Logo que seu peito ficou totalmente exposto, JARVIS a orientou até um local onde estava a versão antiga do reator arc, enterrado sob um dos veículos.

_"Desde que o reator da Mark I está além do nosso alcance, nós teremos que usar este protótipo, que ainda necessita de paládio como fonte de energia."_

_"P__–__paládio? Não vai matá-lo?"_

_"A não ser que sua exposição seja constante. Esta é a sua única chance de sobrevivência, Srta. Potts."_

_"OK, tudo bem. Onde estão os discos de paládio?"_

_"Eles estão espalhados por todo o cômodo. Eu vou orientá-la."_

Pepper fez o que ele disse, andando em torno das instalações e procurando pelos discos de paládio. Ela testou cada um dentro do reator arc, mas todos eles até agora tinham sido danificados com a entrada irregular de Tony, obrigando-a a testar cada um várias vezes. Finalmente, o penúltimo disco ainda funcionava totalmente. Ela colocou o disco dentro do reator antes de correr de volta para Tony, que ainda estava de olhos fechados.

Lembrando-se de como ela tinha retirado o reator arc antes, e com a orientação de JARVIS, Pepper foi capaz de retirar o reator quebrado e o substituir pelo reator com paládio, o que fez Tony imediatamente abrir os olhos; sua respiração entrecortada.

_"Tony?"_

Tony piscou algumas vezes, abrindo a boca para falar, mas apenas gemidos saiam dele. Pepper embalou sua cabeça em seu colo, lágrimas voltando a seus olhos.

_"Ssshh, Tony, não fale. Você está de volta em casa. Você conseguiu voltar."_

_"Pe... r...",_ disse ele, a secura da boca fazendo-o tossir, mas não impedindo-o de tentar falar novamente. _"... E...u... p... r."_

_"Por favor, Tony, acalme-se. Você pode me dizer o que quiser amanhã... ou mais tarde",_ ela alterou sua fala, ao perceber que estava perto das 7 da manhã de sábado.

_"__N–__n__–__ãooo, Pep... r... p... u..."_

_"Sshh, Tony",_ ela sussurrou novamente. "_JARVIS, o que mais eu posso fazer?"_ Ela perguntou, inclinando-se sobre Tony e pressionando seu rosto na testa dele, para que ele parasse de se esforçar.

_"O Coronel Rhodes está à caminho. Ele deve chegar aqui em menos de duas horas. Ele pode ajudar a liberar o piso dos escombros pesados para que você possa acessar o compartimento sob a oficina onde os reatores arcs alimentado pelo novo elemento estão escondidos."_

_"E nesse meio tempo?"_

_"Deixe o Sr. Stark o mais confortável possível, até que ele possa ser movido. Entrei em contato com o Sr. Hogan meia hora atrás, e ele estará aqui nos próximos quinze minutos para ajudar a levantar o Sr. Stark do chão."_

Pepper assentiu, a adrenalina deixando-a e as lágrimas nublando sua visão. _"Obrigada, JARVIS. Muito obrigada"._

_"O prazer é meu, Srta. Potts."_

* * *

Quando Tony abriu os olhos, ele estava cercado pela escuridão e o silêncio. Levou um tempo até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão, mas quando ele foi capaz de se concentrar, ele percebeu que ele estava em seu quarto em Malibu. Por um instante ele não se lembrava de quando ele tinha ido dormir, mas depois de relembrar algumas coisas ainda nubladas, ele se lembrou da missão quase mortal, o terror de não saber se ele iria conseguir voltar para Pepper, e da dor de vê-la chorar por ele.

_Pepper._

Enquanto ele levantava seu corpo lentamente, a dor despertava junto. Ele começou a sentir seu corpo coberto de ataduras, e ele estava feliz em saber que ele não tinha sido levado para o hospital. Ele não podia confiar nos médicos em relação a seu reator arc, e se ele pudesse evitar visitá-los, ele ficaria feliz.

Sua boca ainda estava seca, mas ele se sentia fresco e limpo. Ele não sentia nada quebrado ou fora do lugar, mas seus músculos estavam doloridos demais.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente para a direita, vendo no relógio que era quase meia-noite de sábado. Ele tinha perdido dois dias do fim de semana com Pepper, e ela estaria retornando para casa em poucas horas, seus planos de fazer seu fim de semana especial tinham ido pelo ralo.

_"JAR... cough... JARVIS?"_ Tony sussurrou, sabendo que seu confiável sistema iria ouvi-lo. No entanto, quando a resposta de JARVIS veio através do display de seu despertador, Tony tinha que saber o que o sistema estava fazendo.

_"Olá, senhor_", ele leu no display.

_"Por que você não está falando, J?"_ Tony sussurrou novamente, vendo que estava mais fácil falar agora do que antes, e esperando o despertador dar-lhe uma resposta.

_"A Srta. Potts está dormindo na cadeira."_

A cabeça de Tony virou-se para a esquerda, estreitando os olhos e observando a silhueta fraca na pequena cadeira no canto de seu quarto.

_"Há quanto tempo ela está dormindo?"_ Perguntou Tony.

_"Não o suficiente",_ ele leu as letras vermelhas.

_"Ela está bem?"_

_"Sim, apenas cansada",_ disse seu sistema antes de apagar a última mensagem e substituindo-a por uma nova. _"Ela salvou sua vida, senhor."_

_"Acha que eu vou viver para agradecê-la?"_

_"Sim"._

"_Ótimo. Tem mais alguém na casa?"_

_"Não."_

_"Tempo de recuperação?"_

_"Duas semanas, no mínimo."_

_"Será que ela sabe?"_

_"Sim"._

_"Droga. Por que você disse a ela?"_

_"Ela queria saber...",_ a primeira metade da mensagem foi mostrada por um instante antes de revelar a próxima._ "... quantas roupas ela precisava trazer."_

_"Roupas?"_

_"Ela vai ficar aqui."_

_"Aqui? Sério? Durante duas semanas?"_

_"Sim"._

Tony sorriu, querendo pular da cama e correr até ela. No entanto, ele teve que recorrer a fechar seus olhos e dançar feliz mentalmente, já que seus músculos se recusaram a se mover. Sabendo que Pepper estaria em sua casa por duas semanas, e que ele ia viver após a catástrofe de sua quase última missão, era a tranquilidade que ele precisava por agora a ceder ao cansaço, e continuar seu repouso pelo restante da noite.


	9. Capítulo 8

**DIA 16**

_"Tony? Tony, acorda, por favor. Você tem que comer alguma coisa, Tony?"_ Pepper implorou ao bilionário, sentada na beira de sua cama, e acariciando seu rosto lentamente.

"_Não... quero... trabalhar... Potts..."_ ele murmurou para ela, se recusando a abrir os olhos, seu rosto deliciado com seu toque. Mesmo depois de sua experiência de quase-morte, seu beicinho conseguiu retirar um sorriso do rosto de Pepper.

_"Sr. Stark, ou você se levanta ou eu vou ter que colocar 'alguma' roupa."_

Levou meio segundo para os olhos de Tony se abrirem e olhá-la de cima a baixo. Seu olhar de expectativa rapidamente se transformou em um olhar aborrecido quando ele percebeu que ela não estava nua, mas sim, usando um short de pijama e uma camisa combinando.

_"Eu não sabia que você era de mentir, Pepper."_

_"Eu não sabia que você era de morrer, Stark."_

_"Morrer? Estou... oh, merda!"_ Ele disse ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior e se sentou na cama, um pouco precipitadamente, fazendo sua cabeça doer; de forma latejante e sua visão ficando turva por um instante.

_"Whoa... porra... isso dói..."_

Pepper se aproximou dele de novo, surpreendendo-o quando ela abraçou-o com força, apoiando o lado de seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

_"Não se atreva a me assustar daquele jeito de novo, Tony",_ disse ela em um tom que era para ser de repreensão, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi gentil. Tony devolveu o abraço, imitando a pose tanto quanto podia em seu ângulo estranho na cama, e ele sabia que Pepper quis dizer cada palavra que ela tinha acabado de dizer a ele, já que ela não se seguraria se ela quisesse o xingar em voz alta.

_"Eu sinto muito, Pep",_ ele sussurrou para ela, beijando um lado de seu rosto enquanto falava. _"Era para ser uma missão fácil. Não deveria ter acontecido isso."_

_"Dez horas, Tony. Dez horas sem saber sobre você ou onde você estava. Deus! E então, quando eu te vi entrar, e você estava em... partes! Eu só... eu... só...",_ela começou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase quando as lembranças de seu rosto aparentemente morto dominou sua mente. Ele a puxou para um abraço mais apertado, sentindo as lágrimas dela escorrendo pelo rosto, mas retendo os soluços.

Ela já tinha chorado por muitas horas por ele enquanto ele dormia, e ela pensou que poderia se segurar quando ele acordasse, mas novamente ela estava errada. Sentindo-o perto dela, confortando-a, seu cheiro atacando seus sentidos, era demais para ela imaginar o que ela poderia ter perdido se... se ele não tivesse sido capaz de voltar para ela de novo.

_"Amor, eu sinto muito. Eu não estava pensando em morrer lá. Eu pensei que eu estaria de volta antes de você chegar. Isto não é como eu queria que nosso final de semana terminasse."_

Pepper zombou. _"Tony, eu não me importo com o fim de semana. Só estou feliz que meu namorado voltou para mim, vivo."_

Ela o sentiu tenso sob seu abraço por um momento. A mente dele processando lentamente suas palavras antes de ele respirar profundamente. Rindo levemente, ele depositou vários beijos em seu rosto enquanto ele se afastava dela para olhar em seus olhos.

_"Sempre, Pep. Não há como você se livrar de mim."_

_"Eu não iria querer",_ disse ela com um meio sorriso que parecia fora de lugar entre as lágrimas e os olhos inchados. Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, inclinando-se e capturou seus lábios. Ela respondeu ao beijo, sem hesitação, colocando as mãos em sua cintura e puxando sua camisa com muita força, coçando a pele queimada.

_"Yowza!"_ ele reclamou, fazendo Pepper voltar para trás e perceber que ela tinha acabado de pressionar uma de suas principais lesões, o que ele tinha ganhado por conta da granada.

_"Oh! Jesus!"_

_"Meu nome é Tony",_ brincou ele, com o rosto contorcido em dor, mas tentando seu melhor para não demostrar.

_"Desculpa, desculpa!"_ Pepper disse, levantando-se da cama com as mãos pairando sobre ele enquanto ele se inclinava para trás na cama e segurava a ferida com as mãos sobrepostas.

_"Está tudo bem",_ ele disse a ela, dominado pela dor. _"Mas, da próxima vez, amor, você vai precisar me amarrar à cama se você for selvagem comigo, está bem? Faça valer a dor."_

_"Tony!"_

Ele riu de sua expressão chocada, mas perceber que seu comentário tinha a distraído mesmo assim fez o seu dia. Foi, então, que seus olhos viram coisas brancas pelas mãos dela, e pela primeira vez desde que seus olhos tinham aberto, ele notou que aquilo na verdade eram ataduras ao redor de suas mãos delicadas.

_"O que... Pepper?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele, então, deu uma boa olhada em sua forma de pé, e viu que seus braços e pernas estavam machucados e arranhados, e seus pés também estavam cheios de ataduras.

_"O que aconteceu com você?"_

Pepper mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela havia esquecido que ela também parecia pior do que ela imaginava, e mesmo que ela ainda não havia planejado uma maneira boa de explicar a Tony o que ela fez para salvá-lo do Vale dos Mortos, ela sabia que no momento em que ele percebesse os ferimentos dela, ele exigiria saber tudo o que aconteceu depois que ele voltou de Jazan.

_"Tony, está tudo bem, seus ferimentos são muito piores do que..."_

_"NÃO!"_ ele interrompeu-a, obrigando-se a sentar-se na cama e mandando a dor de cabeça dele se foder. Ele não se sentia mais tão cansado quanto quando ele tinha acordado no meio da noite, mas seus músculos ainda doíam como se ele tivesse corrido duas maratonas, sem parar, sendo atingido por bigornas por todo o caminho.

_"Não está NADA bem, ok? Como você... Quem...? Pepper, meu Deus!"_ ele indagava-se sobre aquilo enquanto ele se levantava da cama, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio, mas se ajeitando quase que imediatamente.

_"Tony, volte para a cama. Você tem outra dose de Vicodin esperando por você depois que você comer",_ ela disse a ele enquanto tentava empurrá-lo de volta para o colchão. Para a surpresa de Pepper, Tony estava firmemente no lugar como uma rocha, apesar de seus melhores esforços para levá-lo a se acalmar. As mãos dele foram direto para as dela, examinando-as, e franzindo ainda mais a testa quando viu os pedaços secos de sangue em suas mãos.

_"Quem fez isso com você, Potts? Quem te machucou?",_ ele perguntou, com os olhos repletos de fúria. Foi então que Pepper percebeu que ele não se lembrava muito de seu retorno milagroso, ou o fato de que ela teve que lidar com escombros na oficina para ajudá-lo a evitar sua morte certa.

_"Tony... eu... bem, você..."_

_"Foi Frederick? Ele fez isso com você?",_ ele cuspiu, com a voz mais alta que ela tinha ouvido antes, pelo menos dirigido a ela. Ela já tinha o visto com raiva e gritando algumas vezes, mas ele só usava esse tom quando lidava com funcionários incompetentes ou paparazzi chatos.

_"Aquele filho da puta te tocou?"_ ele continuou, esquecendo-se por um instante que ele não deveria saber sobre ele, ou talvez, ele nem se importava mais com aquilo.

A expressão de Pepper foi de surpresa com o fato de que Tony sabia o nome, mas sua surpresa, em seguida, se transformou em raiva e medo combinados, se perguntando sobre o que mais o bilionário sabia sobre seu parceiro de crime.

_"Quem?"_ ela perguntou a ele, fingindo estar confusa e testando-o antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa que possa comprometer o seu segredo.

_"Você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando, Pepper!",_ ele respondeu, sua raiva cegando seu bom senso, e substituindo seu respeito habitual para ela. _"Seu namorado secreto? Aquele que lhe chamou para jantar no dia em que eu mandei flores para sua casa?"_

Pepper estreitou os olhos para ele, formulando sua resposta em sua mente antes de dizê-la em voz alta.

_"Ex-namorado, Tony,"_ ela disse a ele, sabendo que isso só iria acalmá-lo um pouco, mas sabendo que não era o suficiente para ele soltar o que ele sabia no momento, a não ser que ele estivesse _muito _irritado.

_"E-ex? EX-namorado?"_

Pepper balançou a cabeça para ele em reprovação, respirando profundamente quando ela firmou os pés no chão e saiu em direção a porta do quarto. Combatendo sua dor e impulsionado por sua ira, Tony seguiu Pepper para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas e indo direto para a sala de estar. "_Não fuja de mim, Potts!"_ ele disse, apontando para suas costas. _"Eu acho que mereço uma explicação!"_ Ele exigiu, não tendo certeza se a sua ira era devido a: ele ter descoberto que havia mais coisa desse Richardson do que ele havia imaginado, ou o fato de Pepper estar aparentemente defendendo o cara, ou o fato de que Pepper havia se machucado enquanto ele esteve fora.

Pepper zombou dele, olhando-o por trás do ombro para se certificar de que ele ainda estava seguindo-a até a cozinha. "_Uma explicação? Claro! Vou te dar uma logo que você me dizer como você sabe sobre ele, se eu nunca o mencionei a você antes."_

Tony pigarreou, sentindo a secura em sua boca voltar como uma vingança. Ele pensou em sua resposta por um minuto quando Pepper contornou o centro da cozinha e encheu um copo com água e pegou dois Vicodin do frasco que estava sobre o balcão.

Tony olhou para a água, lambendo os lábios em antecipação. Ele não bebeu nada por quase dois dias, e ele sabia que ela sabia. Pepper aproximou-se dele e lhe entregou as duas pílulas, que ele relutantemente pegou dela, mas ele teria alegremente trocado aquilo pelo copo de água.

_"Quer a água?",_ ela perguntou a ele, e ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente_. "Então engula isso e responda a minha pergunta. Como você sabe sobre Freddie?",_ ela perguntou de novo, entregando-lhe o líquido fresco. Tony jogou as pílulas dentro de sua boca antes de virar todo o copo com água, sua garganta ressecada agradecendo o alívio.

Ele entregou o copo de volta a Pepper, e ela aceitou, antes de voltar para a geladeira e enche-la de novo para ele. Tony limpou a boca com as costas da mão enfaixada e, em seguida, correu a mesma mão pelo cabelo.

_"A mensagem de texto dele me acordou."_

Pepper olhou-o com cuidado, recapitulando mentalmente o conteúdo das mensagens de texto de Frederick em seu celular. Ele era muito cuidadoso em não falar sobre os detalhes de seu acordo por escrito, deixando essa opção para quando eles se encontrassem pessoalmente e estivessem sozinhos.

O copo estava cheio de novo, e ela entregou-o a Tony, dando-lhe outro copo de água que ele queria desesperadamente. Ele tomou um gole, lambeu os lábios e continuou a sua explicação.

_"Eu não estava tentando espionar você, se é isso que você está pensando",_ disse ele antes de beber metade do conteúdo do copo em um gole_. "Mas a primeira mensagem dele me enlouqueceu e eu continuei lendo. Você nunca foi de esconder nada de mim antes, Pepper –como levar o reator arc sem me dizer", _disse ele para ela, fazendo os olhos dela se arregalarem por um instante antes de ela recuperar a compostura mais uma vez, permitindo que ele continuasse.

_"Mas, então, quando eu vi suas outras mensagens... eu pensei que ele estava chantageando você ou algo pior, bem...",_ disse ele, engolindo o resto da água.

Pepper pegou o copo dele e colocou-o dentro da máquina de lavar louça, dando as costas para ele quando ela formulava exatamente o que dizer a ele para deixá-lo à vontade.

_"Ele é apenas um velho amigo, Tony. Ele soube que eu estava sem trabalho e ele me ofereceu um",_ disse ela antes de se virar para encará-lo mais uma vez. "_Nós só não tornamos isso oficial porque ainda estamos resolvendo alguns detalhes, e eu não aceitei ainda."_

_"Oh,"_ disse Tony, seus olhos mudando de um lado para outro como se ele quisesse os colocar por trás da cabeça para esconder seu constrangimento_. "Eu não achei que fosse grande coisa em primeiro momento, por isso eu não disse nada sobre ele, mas... quando eu vi suas mãos... eu não sei por que eu pensei..."_

Pepper assentiu, andando até ele para segurar suas mãos. O olhar em seus olhos lhe disse que ela já tinha o perdoado, e que havia assuntos mais urgentes a se tratar. Ela, então, silenciosamente, levou-o para a mesa de jantar, onde duas tigelas de sopa o aguardavam. A comida já tinha esfriado um pouco, mas o vapor ainda estava presente.

_"Coma um pouco, por favor. Seu estômago vai doer com você tomando remédio estando de estômago vazio."_

Tony assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira, pegando uma colher na mão e tomando a sopa. Pepper puxou sua cadeira para perto dele, comendo sua sopa ao seu lado para incentivá-lo a comer com ela.

Depois de algumas colheradas, Tony virou-se para olhá-la de novo; a vergonha estampada em seu rosto. "_Eu não queria gritar com você, Potts, ou duvidar de você. Eu só... Eu só te amo tanto que dói pensar que você e ele... Eu sinto muito."_

Pepper abaixou a cabeça, brincando com a borda das ataduras em suas mãos e tentando esconder o rubor que apareceu em seu rosto ao ouvi-lo dizer a palavra que começa com "A" para ela. Mesmo que ele já tinha dado a entender aquilo, ouvir as palavras era diferente de interpretar suas ações.

_"É por isso que eu disse ao Freddie que eu não deveria aceitar sua oferta até que eu tivesse certeza que ia ficar bem para você. Eu disse a ele que se você descobrisse antes, você iria caçá-lo com sua armadura."_

Tony riu, levantando o rosto dela pelo queixo para olhar para seus olhos azuis. _"Droga, Potts, você me conhece tão bem."_

Pepper engoliu em seco, tentando não mostrar quão verdadeira era sua declaração. Sim, ela o conhecia muito, muito bem; muito mesmo, na verdade. E enquanto ele achava essa capacidade divertida, ela achava que fosse uma maldição que ela teria de suportar.

_"Então",_ disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira e trazendo-a com ele. "_Como você se machucou?"_

Em apenas um segundo, a felicidade de Pepper desapareceu, e ele viu imediatamente as emoções conflitantes em seus olhos. Ela tentou o seu melhor para que seus olhos não olhassem para a entrada da oficina, mas antes que ela percebesse, ele já estava se dirigindo para as escadas.

_"Tony, pare!"_ ela gritou para ele, mas ele não deu ouvidos.

_"JARVIS, como é que Pepper se machucou?"_ Tony perguntou a seu fiel companheiro, mas até mesmo seu sistema inteligente parecia hesitante em dizer a notícia.

_"Senhor, fomos pressionados pelo tempo. Tinha que ser feito",_ respondeu JARVIS, não desistindo da verdadeira resposta ainda, mas sabendo que Tony iria entender uma vez que ele olhasse para o estado atual de sua oficina.

_"Que diabos?"_ ele murmurou, entrando no cômodo que deveria ser sua oficina da última vez que ele esteve ali, e agora era nada mais do que um triste cômodo com escombros. Dummy e Butterfingers estavam trabalhando duro, limpando as pilhas de lixo irreconhecíveis, mas pelo que parece, havia muito pouco que poderia ser recuperado dos escombros.

_"Sua armadura estava com defeito. Seu destino não era o mais agradável, senhor."_

A mão direita de Tony foi para o seu reator arc, lembrando como ele havia enganado a morte mais uma vez. _"Eu_–_eu caí através do telhado, no fogo",_ disse Tony quando ele se aproximou no meio da oficina, Pepper de pé atrás dele, ouvindo sua história.

_"A armadura era tão pesada, e estava tão quente! Foi difícil, mas eu consegui sair do local antes que ele demolisse sobre si mesmo."_

_"Meus sistemas não foram capazes de se reconectar com a armadura",_ JARVIS o interrompeu. _"A senhorita Potts me ajudou na realização de uma análise manual e a reiniciar."_

Tony olhou para trás para Pepper. Ela estava abraçando-se como se estivesse com frio, e ela não conseguia encará-lo, sabendo que a culpa em breve iria dominá-lo. Ele tentou descobrir que tipo de reator ele estava usando no momento, mas os curativos na maior parte de seu peito sob a camisa não o deixaram.

_"Eu deixei a armadura no modo automático para que ela usasse a energia do meu reator arc, e consegui fazer os propulsores funcionarem de novo, mas não perfeitamente. Levei um longo tempo para encontrar meu caminho de volta, eu estava voando às cegas e sem firmeza."_

_"Nós usamos um núcleo de paládio para reviver você, pelo menos até que o coronel Rhodes chegasse e ajudasse a limpar o local para alcançarmos seus novos núcleos",_ JARVIS informou Tony.

Tony dirigiu seus olhos para o compartimento escondido sob sua máquina de montagem, e foi então que ele viu as manchas vermelhas escuras no chão. Ele seguiu as manchas com os olhos, vendo que elas formavam caminhos de ida e volta no cômodo, algumas delas sendo apenas pequenas manchas, mas outras mostrando a clara marca de pés.

_Não._

Ele virou-se para encará-la de novo, e ela mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito, em silêncio, suplicando-lhe para que ele não ficasse aborrecido novamente. As palavras que JARVIS havia dito a ele ontem à noite voltaram com força, fazendo ainda mais sentido agora que ele viu a realidade com seus próprios olhos.

_"Ela salvou sua vida, senhor."_

Tony engoliu em seco. As ataduras em torno de seus pés e mãos, os cortes e arranhões que estavam por seu corpo, as olheiras de noites sem dormir... elas estavam lá por causa dele. Eram suas cicatrizes de batalha, sua prova de que ela tinha feito tudo ao seu poder para mantê-lo vivo, apesar do que a tarefa significava para sua segurança.

A culpa pesava mais do que sua armadura, mas isso não o impediu de tomar passos largos para chegar até ela. Ele segurou as mãos dela em cada uma das suas, trazendo-as aos seus lábios e beijando cada uma delas. Os olhos de Pepper se encheram de lágrimas, umedecendo as lágrimas ali já secas.

Ele colocou as mãos dela em seu rosto antes de pressionar sua testa com a dela, e ele descansou suas mãos nos lados do pescoço dela, sussurrando palavras._ "Pep... obrigado, obrigado, eu... eu fiquei pensando em você, no caminho de volta... Eu só queria voltar para casa por você, dizer-lhe... dizer-lhe tudo... não queria te machucar... não queria te causar... "_

_"Eu sei, Tony. Eu sei",_ ela interrompeu seu discurso cheio de culpa; que doía ouvir. _"Você não tem que explicar nada. Além disso, as flores... você está errado. Não significa sem esperança... você não está perdido."_

Ele tentou rir, mas o que saiu foi mais uma combinação de um gemido e uma risada. Ele nunca se sentira tão simultaneamente feliz, triste, animado e assustado em toda a sua vida, mas ele amava cada segundo disso._ "Eu vou mostrar a você, Pepper. Vou te mostrar o que você significa para mim."_

_"Eu já sei."_

_"Não. Você não sabe nem da metade ainda",_ disse ele, antes de pressionar seus lábios nos dela mais uma vez, desta vez com mais fervor do que antes. Ele empurrou-a até que suas costas atingiram a parede atrás deles. Ele respondeu à súbita falta de espaço levantando-a, encaixando as pernas dela em sua cintura. Ele abriu um olho, e alternava um ou outro para baixo nos degraus enquanto a levava até as escadas. Ele ainda estava recuperando sua força total, então ele só foi capaz de levá-los perto do sofá na sala de estar, deitando seu corpo no chão com Pepper em cima dele.

Pepper afastou-se dele, percebendo que ele ainda estava ferido, e ela também, e se eles continuassem daquela maneira... aquilo não seria um bom momento para fazer algo que prejudicasse a recuperação de ambos.

_"Tony, pare... não agora... mais tarde..."_ , ela disse, recuperando o fôlego, mas ainda depositando beijos castos em seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos, desfrutando de sua atenção e querendo mais, mas também sabendo que ela estava certa. A última coisa que ele queria era um "vale a pena ver de novo" ao cair em cima dela e fazer com que ela conseguisse outro hematoma em seu corpo já machucado.

_"Eu sei... eu sei, Pep... mas... eu quero... "_

_"Mais tarde... eu prometo... mais tarde",_ ela assegurou-lhe.

Tony gemeu, mas concordou, abrindo os olhos e olhando para ela. Agora que a onda de excitação estava se perdendo, ele podia sentir os efeitos do Vicodin abruptamente o dominando. Sua cabeça começou a balançar, e ele estava tendo problemas para manter os olhos abertos, mas ele estava disposto a tentar o seu melhor só para senti-la perto, viva, e com ele.

_"Vamos lá, Tony, está ficando tarde",_ disse Pepper, sabendo que mais uma noite de descanso era o que Tony realmente precisava agora, apesar de seu lado "de grande apetite sexual" dizer-lhe o contrário. _"Está ficando escuro, vamos para a cama."_

_"Não",_ ele conseguiu dizer quando ela o ajudou a levantar-se do chão, inclinando-se no sofá. Ele cercou seus ombros com o braço direito, tentando não colocar todo o seu peso sobre ela, mas lutando para permanecer acordado a tempo suficiente para cair em sua cama.

_"Quase lá, Tony. Quase lá."_

Felizmente para ela, a porta de seu quarto ainda estava aberta, e ela usou o último porcento de sua força para ajudá-lo a deitar-se no colchão. Ela moveu-se em torno dele, tanto quanto podia para se certificar de que sua cabeça estava no travesseiro, e que ele não estava muito perto da beira da cama antes de sentir seu corpo estar cada vez mais no abismo.

_"Pepper... não... vá..."_

_"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Tony. Vou ficar aqui até que você se sinta melhor."_

_"Não... fique... cama...",_ disse ele, sentindo os últimos vestígios de controle sobre seu cérebro confuso se esgotando. Ela caminhou de volta para a porta para fechá-la, o que fez Tony pensar que ela estava indo embora dele, fazendo-o ter uma descarga de adrenalina; dando-lhe energia necessária para esticar seu braço em sua direção. _"Não... por favor..."_

_"Eu não vou sair",_ disse ela, correndo de volta para ele, depois de fechar a porta e colocando-o novamente de costas. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco quando ela subiu na cama ao lado dele, se aconchegando sobre o travesseiro.

_"Durma, Tony. Vou estar aqui quando você acordar."_

_"Promete?"_

_"Sim"._

Ela sorriu para ele para tranquilizá-lo, e ele acenou com a cabeça antes que seus olhos finalmente se fechassem. Ele mal conseguia sentir seu corpo, mas ele ainda tinha energia suficiente para sussurrar algo para ela uma última vez.

_"Eu te amo, Pepper Potts."_

**DIA 17**

Na manhã seguinte, Pepper acordou com dor no estômago, fazendo-a pular da cama e correr para o banheiro de Tony. O movimento súbito seguido pelo som da porta batendo assustou-o; fazendo-o acordar. Ele balançou a cabeça com o susto, ainda sonolento, por conta do Vicodin.

_"Pepper, você está bem?"_

Ela não respondeu literalmente, mas o som doloroso que ela fez foi a resposta que ele precisava para correr até a porta, tentando desesperadamente abrir a porta que estava trancada.

_"Potts, o que está acontecendo?"_

_"Úlceras!"_ Ela gritou de volta para ele antes de uma nova onda de vômito sanguinolento deixar sua boca. Ela tossiu e vomitou, agarrando as bordas do vaso sanitário de porcelana até que não havia mais nada para vomitar.

_"PEPPER! PEPPER FALA COMIGO!"_

Pepper usou uma mão para limpar o conteúdo horrível da borda do vaso sanitário, enquanto a outra mão pegava um lenço de papel. Ela limpou o rosto antes de jogar o lenço dentro do vaso sanitário e dar descarga, removendo qualquer evidência de que a fez parecer como se ela tivesse vomitado seu estômago e intestino para fora de seu corpo.

_"Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem",_ ela gritou pela porta ainda fechada, abriu a torneira e lavou a boca com água. Ela, então, fechou a torneira, enxaguou seu rosto com uma toalha seca antes de se virar e abrir a porta.

No momento em que o som da fechadura sendo destrancada foi ouvida, Tony abriu a porta, correndo para dentro e agarrou Pepper, colocando uma mão atrás de sua cintura e uma atrás de seu pescoço. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto dela, e mesmo que ela não expressasse seu desconforto para ele, seus olhos vermelhos e o nariz mostrou-lhe o que ele estava procurando.

_"Isso não está certo, Pepper. As pessoas não vomitam aleatoriamente por causa de úlceras!"_

_"Foi... a sopa... com glúten..."_

_"O quê? Você quer dizer o que comemos ontem?"_

_"Sim, sim... Vai passar... "_

Tony não estava convencido, mas ele deixou o assunto passar por enquanto. _"Vamos colocar um pouco de comida em seu sistema, amor."_

Pepper acenou com a cabeça, recuperando o fôlego. Ele a puxou para fora do banheiro e beijou-lhe a mão antes de olhar de volta para o vaso sanitário, um olhar de culpa em seu rosto. Pepper ouviu suas palavras não ditas e lentamente soltou-se de sua mão._ "Vá, eu vou tomar um ar fresco; trocar meus curativos..."_

Tony murmurou um _'obrigado'_ e correu para dentro do banheiro para se aliviar enquanto Pepper saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu para o quarto de hóspedes para tirar o cheiro de sangue de sua boca, e substituir seus curativos por novos. Até o momento que ela chegou à cozinha, Tony já estava em ação, pegando os ingredientes para as panquecas sem glúten.

_"Sente-se, Potts. Você é minha convidada agora, desfrute do mimo."_

Pepper obedeceu às ordens de Tony, e se sentou em um banquinho do bar na cozinha enquanto o observava fazer o café da manhã para os dois. Mesmo seus olhos seguindo seus movimentos, sua mente estava longe da mansão, preso dentro de sua casa, no quarto, com Frederick trancado lá dentro com ela.

Ela não tinha orgulho de dizer meias-verdades para Tony, mas ela não podia imaginar a culpa e tristeza que ela traria a ele se ele descobrisse o verdadeiro papel de Frederick em sua vida. Se ele se sentia horrível por descobrir que seus cortes e contusões eram um resultado de ajudá-lo, então, se ele soubesse que...

Pepper balançou a cabeça, ela não queria pensar nisso. Sim, seu relacionamento com Frederick tinha começado com uma oferta de trabalho, um bate-papo entre velhos amigos, mas depois...

Depois Tony tinha a demitido, deixou-a no estacionamento, e quando ela finalmente reuniu a coragem de aparecer em seu último dia de trabalho e foi até seu escritório, ela leu um e-mail que mudara a vida dela drasticamente.

E agora, Frederick era uma parte indispensável em sua vida, quase desempenhando um papel que deveria ter pertencido a Tony e só Tony, mas como dizem: "cavalo dado não se olha os dentes".

_"Café? Leite? Suco?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, puxando-a para fora de seu devaneio. _"O que você quer beber, querida?"_

_Querida_, ela pensou. Ela sabia que Tony tinha seu lado gentil, e romântico, por ela, mas testemunhar a mudança aparentemente impecável em sua atitude, sendo totalmente gentil com ela, não era algo que ela ia se acostumar rapidamente.

_"É leite sem lactose?"_

_"Leite de coco",_ ele respondeu , deixando de falar sobre a lista que ele deu a JARVIS: alimentos saudáveis para comprar para o fim de semana.

_Mas, ela vai ficar por duas semanas; nós vamos precisar de mais_, o pensamento o fez prestar a atenção nas panquecas. Ele quase nunca cozinhava para si mesmo, e muito menos para qualquer outra pessoa, mas isso não significava que ele não conseguia seguir uma receita.

_"JARVIS me disse que você vai ficar aqui até que meus machucados melhorem",_ disse Tony, sua mente já estava planejando as atividades para as próximas duas semanas.

_"Sim, e você provavelmente deve dizer ao pessoal das Indústrias Stark que você não estará voltando em breve, para que eles possam dar uma festa ou algo do tipo."_

_"HÁ-HA! Engraçadinha-não!"_ Ele disse, mas sabendo que ela tinha razão._ "Eu vou dizer ao Chefe de Segurança para informar Bambi amanhã"._

_"Chefe de Segurança? Não há nenhum Chefe de Segurança. Você quer dizer o interino, Engvall?"_

_"Não. Eu promovi Happy com a posição na quinta-feira antes de eu chegar em casa."_

_"Sério? Uau, Tony! Isso é um enorme passo para ele! O que Happy disse? Eu tenho que parabenizá-lo!"_

_"Ele me disse que estava feliz por não precisar mais me transportar ou conduzir-me para casa quando eu estiver inconsciente."_

_"Engraçado",_ disse Pepper, observando Tony acumulando as panquecas e cobrindo-as com um guardanapo para mantê-las aquecidas._ "Ele me ajudou a levar sua carcaça inconsciente até as escadas da oficina há duas noites. E, ele te deu banho."_

_"Perdão?"_ Tony perguntou a ela, quase derrubando a panqueca que ele estava segurando com a espátula.

_"Você estava sangrando, estava suado e sujo. Tivemos que limpar suas feridas antes de tratá-las. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu estava lá com ele."_

_"Você acha que isso faria eu me sentir melhor, mas, nem, não",_ disse ele, em parte brincando, mas dizendo parcialmente a verdade. _"De qualquer forma, eu não tenho quaisquer grandes planos para hoje, mas eu tenho planos para amanhã. Pois hoje eu quero que você relaxe e aceite a massagem que você deveria ter recebido no sábado, e deixe-me ser a pessoa 'preocupada' por um tempo."_

_"'Preocupada' com o quê?"_

_"Das Indústrias Stark ficar sem presidente por duas semanas",_ disse ele, apontando para ela e suas mãos inquietas. _"Desencana mulher, a empresa vai ficar bem sem nós por duas semanas."_

_"Nós? Você quer dizer sem você. Eu não trabalho mais lá, lembra? Meu chefe idiota me demitiu depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele. Dá para acreditar?"_

Tony resmungou para ela. "_Golpe baixo, Potts",_ disse ele, enquanto caminhava até a despensa para pegar o xarope, abrindo-o e cheirando-o para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava bom.

_"Oh, não, Sr. Stark. Isso vem depois",_ ela o provocou antes de cair na gargalhada quando ele apertou a garrafinha muito forte com o choque de seu jogo de palavras, fazendo com que espirrasse xarope diretamente em seu rosto.


	10. Capítulo 9

**DIA 18**

Depois do café da manhã, e depois arrumar todos os pertences de Pepper em seu quarto sem antes consultá-la sobre isso, Tony havia proibido a namorada de deixar o seu quarto até aviso prévio. A ideia por trás disso era que ele estava se preparando para seu primeiro encontro oficial, e uma vez que ela já estava na mansão, a única maneira de fazer disso uma surpresa seria ela ficar longe da área de preparo, ou o _resto_ da casa.

Pepper havia dito a ele de que ela não precisava de um jantar ou algo muito grande, e que um jantar junto de um simples filme seria suficiente. Tony, é claro, havia descartado totalmente sua ideia minimalista, afirmando que a namorada de Tony Stark merecia nada além do melhor.

Depois de uma breve discussão, e uma discussão sobre o porquê de comprar-lhe uma ilha não seria uma boa ideia para um primeiro encontro ou para o encontro 25°, Tony concordou em manter as opções no local, limitado às instalações da casa, e atividades que não iriam dificultar a recuperação deles.

Então, agora, logo após o meio-dia, Pepper estava em sua cama, mastigando pipoca enquanto ela assistia _Days of Our Lives_. Tony mantinha comunicação com ela via JARVIS, e JARVIS projetava todo o episódio que Pepper queria assistir. A última vez que Tony falou com ela, foi há cinco minutos, o que significava que ela tinha pelo menos meia hora sem interrupção para assistir sua novela a tempo antes de Tony falar com dela novamente.

_"Drake, não podemos ficar juntos!"_ a mulher cirurgicamente feita da tela disse ao médico. O Dr. Ramoray caminhou até Hope, a namorada da semana, e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando para ela com os olhos tristes.

_"Hope, por que você não entende? Eu te amo, Hope, eu não posso viver sem você!"_ O médico respondeu desesperadamente a mulher.

Pepper mordeu o polegar, absorta na cena. Ela realmente não gostava de Hope para o Dr. Ramoray, mas era principalmente devido ao fato de que seus seios eram maiores que a cabeça. Já que Pepper teve um tempo difícil com seu crescimento lento, com seu peito reto até ela se desenvolver totalmente durante a faculdade, sua aversão a personagem feminina era inveja pura por seus _bens_.

_"Deixe-a, Drake! Ela só quer o seu dinheiro para conseguir mais cirurgias plásticas! Deixe-a!"_ Pepper disse para a tela como se os personagens fossem escutá-la.

_"Drake! É você quem não entende! Nós não podemos ficar juntos porque..."_

_"Por quê? Porque eu dormi com sua irmã quando eu estava bêbado? Eu disse que ela não significava nada para mim, Hope. Nada! É você quem eu amo!"_

O silêncio dos personagens estava matando Pepper, e ela se arrastou para mais perto da projeção da novela na parede, cravando as unhas no edredom enquanto esperava pela resposta de Hope.

_"Nós não podemos ficar juntos porque isso é errado Drake. ERRADO!"_

_"ERRADO? O que há de errado em você me amar? Por que é errado você ser o ar que eu respiro?"_

_"É errado, porque, você... eu..."_

_"Apenas desembuche sua cadela! Por quê?"_ Pepper gritou para a projeção, respirando exasperada.

_"Porque... porque..."_ Outra pausa dramática_. "Porque nós somos parentes, Drake. Somos meio-irmãos!"_

_"O QUÊ?"_ Pepper gritou, batendo com os punhos no colchão e balançando a cabeça em descrença antes de falar com a projeção mais uma vez, apontando o dedo indicador para Hope. _"Mas você... você beijou o cara e... __EWWW! Isso é Days of Our Lives ou Flowers in the Attic__*****__?"_

_"Eu posso projetar Flowers in the Attic se desejar senhorita Potts",_ disse o sempre atento sistema inteligente sobre o alto-falante.

_"Não, JARVIS. Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas obrigada de qualquer maneira",_ ela respondeu com uma risada. _"O que Tony está fazendo?"_

_"Eu não tenho a liberdade de discutir seus planos por suas ordens. Peço desculpas."_

_"Ugh! Você pode pelo menos me dizer se ele está quase acabando?"_

"_Minha estimativa é que ele deva terminar suas tarefas na próxima hora."_

_"Bem, é melhor ele terminar em breve, porque eu estou saindo daqui em uma hora, ele tendo acabado ou não. Deixe-o saber."_

"_Como quiser."_

O celular de Pepper tocou ao lado dela, e quando ela olhou para a tela seu coração pulou uma batida. Ela apertou o botão para atender a chamada, mas não falou imediatamente, olhando para a porta para certificar-se de que Tony não aparecesse de repente pelo quarto.

_"Aumente o volume, JARVIS_", Pepper disse ao sistema para garantir que o som da novela cobrisse a conversa. _"Um momento",_ disse Pepper ao celular antes de correr para dentro do banheiro de Tony e trancando a porta atrás dela.

_"Freddie, esse não é o melhor momento para falar",_ Pepper sussurrou ao celular, olhando para a porta do banheiro, e cobrindo a parte inferior do celular com a mão para conter a sua voz tanto quanto possível.

_"Ginny, temos que conversar. Eu não ouvi falar de você faz dias, e isso está ficando ruim. Onde está você, afinal?"_

_"Estou no Tony",_ Pepper respondeu, afastando-se da porta e sentando-se na beira da banheira.

_"O quê? Você está falando sério? Você não pode ficar aí! Saia agora!"_

_"Freddie, eu não posso",_ disse ela, olhando fixamente para o pequeno espaço entre o chão e a parte inferior da porta, esperando ver com antecedência se Tony aparecesse dentro do quarto procurando por ela. _"Ele quase morreu, OK? Eu não posso sair até que ele melhore."_

_"E você?"_ Frederick disse. _"Será que ele liga de você melhorar?"_

_"Você sabe que ele não sabe sobre mim. Se ele souber..."_

_"Se ele souber, ele ia deixar isso mais fácil para todos nós, para você."_

_"Não, isso não. Além disso, nós nem sabemos se é isso mesmo... bem...",_ ela suspirou, incapaz de completar as palavras. _"Eu não vou preocupá-lo com 'nada'."_

_"Ginny, esse é o problema. __**É**__ algo; é algo que não podemos fazer nada a respeito, pelo menos não sem a ajuda dele."_

Pepper permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para os pés ainda com curativos. Ela sabia que era inútil colocar curativos nos pés, mas Happy tinha insistido, e Tony certamente não ia deixá-la removê-los até o tempo correto. Ela estava esperando que Frederick pudesse ajudá-la, que ela não tivesse que envolver Tony na situação, mas cada vez mais que ela e Richardson exploravam opções, mais tudo apontava que Tony daria as resposta às suas orações.

_"Ginny?"_ Frederick disse, tentando chamar sua atenção, mais uma vez usando um tom mais calmo. _"Ginny, nós estamos contra o tempo aqui. Você tem que dizer a ele. Se eu fosse ele, eu gostaria de saber se a mulher que eu amo ia... não estar por perto por muito tempo."_

Pepper fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e levantou-se da banheira. Quando ela se levantou, ela sentiu o gosto de metal acumulando dentro de sua boca, então ela caminhou até a caixa de lenços e agarrou um para limpar o sangue de seus lábios.

_"Quanto tempo?"_ ela perguntou, olhando para o tecido manchado de sangue.

_"Alguns meses, se você não fazer nada estúpido, como ficar aí com ele."_ Frederick disse a ela, sem saber que a coisa estúpida que ele estava se referindo já tinha acontecido há três dias.

_"OK. Certo. Vou dizer a ele, mas não agora."_

_"Droga, Virginia! Isso é o que você me disse há duas semanas! Quando você vai dizer a ele? Precisamos da ajuda dele!"_

_"Duas semanas. Prometo. JARVIS disse que ele estaria totalmente recuperado em duas semanas. Até lá, vou ter dito a ele."_

_"Quem é JARVIS?"_

_"Uhm... seu... médico...",_ Pepper disse, não querendo explicar o conceito de uma inteligência artificial controlando a casa de Tony. _"Deixe os resultados prontos para mim, e os envie para o meu e-mail pessoal. Ele vai querer dar uma olhada."_

_"Eu vou, e se você não dizer a ele em duas semanas, vou a pé para o escritório dele e dizer a ele."_

_"Você não vai precisar."_

Frederick suspiro na outra extremidade da linha. _"Eu não sou seu inimigo aqui, Ginny. Eu só quero que você fique bem"._

_"Eu sei, eu entendo, e eu aprecio isso",_ ela disse enquanto ela jogava o lenço no vaso sanitário. _"Me desculpe por envolver você nisso. Sei que não é fácil para você também."_

_"Não se preocupe com isso. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Ginny."_

_"Eu sei. Obrigada",_ disse ela, sentindo pena do homem. "_Eu tenho que ir, Freddie. Tony está esperando por mim."_

Frederick riu. _"Ele vai ter que entrar na fila. Enfim, mantenha-me informado. Vou ter os novos resultados prontos em duas semanas. Vou enviá-los assim que eu pegá-los. Tchau."_ Ele finalmente disse, antes de terminar a chamada. Pepper olhou para a tela de seu celular, mostrando o tempo final da chamada. Ela deu uma olhada pelo banheiro e estendeu a mão na pia, limpando o sangue restante de sua boca.

Ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, notando que ela ainda estava perdendo peso, apesar de seus grandes esforços para comer mais. Foi ficando cada vez mais difícil manter o foco por muito tempo, e sua pele exposta através dos cortes havia piorado os outros sintomas. Ela ficou surpresa que Tony não tinha questionado sua aparência, e que ele acabara associando sua perda de peso por conta dos dias estressantes como presidente.

_"Pepper?"_ Tony disse enquanto entrava no quarto, imediatamente indo para a porta do banheiro e batendo nela. "_Você está aí?"_

Pepper deu-se uma última olhada antes de relaxar seu rosto. Anos de trabalho sob estresse com ele tinha sido uma bênção disfarçada para momentos como estes.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro para vê-lo de pé em frente a ela, vestindo um smoking preto risca de giz, uma camisa branca combinando com um colete risca de giz e uma gravata branca. O look foi complementado por aquele olhar de auto-orgulho em seu rosto, o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando ele terminava um grande projeto que ele tinha vindo a trabalhar há tempo.

_"Qual é a ocasião, Sr. Stark?"_

_"Nosso aniversário, Srta. Potts. O que mais seria?"_

Pepper olhou para ele com olhos desconfiados, querendo saber o que a sua mente hiperativa foi inventar, e saiu do banheiro para se juntar a ele no quarto.

_"Aniversário? Do quê, exatamente?"_ ela perguntou, com as mãos indo direto para sua gravata, mais por instinto do que necessidade, dando o nó habilmente no pedaço de tecido. Tony ficou parado enquanto sua ex-assistente terminava a tarefa; o gesto trazendo lembranças de suas aventuras juntos.

_"Ah, sim!"_ Pepper começou quando ela terminou sua tarefa. _"Já faz duas semanas desde que você me demitiu. Isso é o que estamos comemorando?"_

Os ombros de Tony caíram, e ele se sentiu tão desapontado como na última vez em que ele havia tentado falar sobre algo sério com Pepper, enquanto ela se certificava que sua maldita gravata estava certinha no pescoço.

_"Peppeerrr!"_ ele choramingou. _"Eu disse que sentia muito, muito, muito, entãaaaao, desculpe! Podemos esquecer isso, por favor? É o nosso aniversário de dois dias. Não vamos falar sobre coisas que deixará você irritada... comigo... por favor"_

_"Então, do que vamos falar? E o que você quer dizer com "dois dias"?_

Tony se aproximou dela, colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela e puxando-a para mais perto dele. _"Não é óbvio? Dois dias desde que você disse sim para mim."_

_"Sim? Para que... oh... 'aquilo'",_ disse ela, lembrando-se que ela tinha o referido como seu namorado pela primeira vez há dois dias_. "Sério, Tony? O que aconteceu com aniversários de semanas? Ou, aniversários de meses?"_

_"Pepper, pense nisso por um segundo",_ ele começou, tirando as mãos de seus ombros e usando os dedos para listar as suas razões para a celebração.

_"Eu construí uma armadura para sair derrotando terroristas, a minha casa fala, e eu tenho um estoque de um novo elemento que eu criei com um acelerador de partículas que eu fiz na minha oficina. Você realmente acha que isso vai ser um relacionamento normal?"_

_"Certo",_ ela respondeu, lhe lançando um sorriso brilhante. _"De qualquer forma, sinto-me mal vestida em comparação a você",_ disse ela, olhando para a roupa formal dele e, em seguida, para seus shorts rasgados e camisa. _"Por que você não me disse que estava preparando algo tão chique? Eu teria trazido um vestido."_

Tony sorriu para ela, apontando para o closet. _"Meu querida, eu estou um passo à frente de você."_

Pepper caminhou para onde Tony estava apontando, e seu queixo caiu ao ver um vestido pendurado dentro do pequeno closet. "_Tony, quando você? Oh, wow..."_

O curto vestido branco era sem alças e simples, mas elegante. A base do peito possuía uma faixa preta de tecido a partir do qual várias camadas de babados em cascata caiam ao lado esquerdo da saia. No cabide estava pendurado um conjunto correspondente de brincos, colar e uma pulseira. E, no chão, Pepper encontrou um par de saltos pretos.

_"Tony, isso é lindo",_ disse ela, admirando a maciez do tecido em suas mãos. Tony timidamente caminhou em direção a ela, envolveu seus braços na cintura dela por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro esquerdo.

_"Que bom que você gostou, Pep",_ ele sussurrou para ela, e, em seguida, beijou seu pescoço. _"Eu vou deixar você para que você possa se preparar. Vou ficar esperando do lado de fora."_

_"OK. Vai levar apenas um minuto",_ disse ela enquanto ele saia do quarto e fechava a porta atrás dele, deixando-a sozinha para se vestir. Cinco minutos depois, Pepper saiu do quarto para ver uma casa surpreendentemente escura no meio de mais um dia ensolarado da Califórnia.

_"Tony? Eu não consigo ver."_

Às suas palavras, JARVIS ligou os feixes de luz, mostrando um pouco das paredes e fornecendo luz suficiente para ela ver onde estava indo, mas não muito para estragar o ambiente romântico.

Pepper tomou medidas cautelosas, segurando os sapatos na mão já que ela não tinha sido capaz de fazê-los caber com os curativos ainda presentes. Ela não queria que Tony se sentisse mal sobre isso, então ela trouxe os sapatos com ela para mostrar-lhe que ela tinha gostado.

Quando ela desceu os degraus para a sala de estar, ela notou que os móveis tinham sido reorganizados. O sofá tinha sido empurrado para o lado, como a mesa de centro, deixando um espaço no meio, onde um tapete foi colocado. Em cima do tapete estava uma cesta com guardanapos, pratos, copos de vinho, garrafas de vinho e outros itens necessários para o almoço/jantar italiano que Tony tinha pedido para eles. Mesmo que fosse um pouquinho depois do meio-dia de uma terça-feira, o ambiente dentro da mansão de Malibu fez parecer como se fosse uma noite de sexta-feira.

A partir da parte mais escura da sala, a forma de Tony emergiu, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso direcionado a ela. Pepper devolveu o sorriso, deixando os sapatos no chão, ao lado do tapete, e encontrou Tony no meio do caminho, diretamente sob a maior luz do teto.

_"O que você achou, Srta. Potts?"_ Ele perguntou a ela, segurando-a pela cintura e, lentamente, balançando os quadris com a música silenciosa.

_"Eu acho que você se superou, Sr. Stark",_ respondeu ela, descansando seus braços sobre seu peito e seguindo os movimentos de seu corpo.

Eles olharam um nos olhos do outro em silêncio por um minuto, Tony pensando sobre a primeira vez em que eles dançaram, durante o evento benéfico da Família dos Bombeiros e Pepper pensava nas palavras de Frederick para ela. Suas palavras lembrando-a de que ela não podia desistir de encontrar uma cura para sua doença, mesmo que desconhecida como era até agora, ela só precisava de tempo para agradecer Tony por seus esforços, na tentativa de fazê-la tão feliz quanto ela se sentia agora.

_"O que você está pensando, amor?"_

_"Eu estou pensando em quão estranho é isso vindo de você."_

_"Estranho vindo de mim?",_ ele foi pego de surpresa._ "Pepper, só porque eu nunca tinha feito isso por qualquer outra mulher antes, isso não significa que eu não sei como ser romântico ou atencioso."_

_"Eu não estou dizendo que você não é nenhuma dessas coisas, Tony. É estranho ver você fazer tudo isso por um simples encontro."_

Tony deu de ombros, sorrindo para si mesmo. _"Eu simplesmente não tinha ninguém de especial para fazer isso, até agora."_

Pepper riu nervosamente olhando para o chão, incapaz de encarar seu olhar profundo. Ele se inclinou um pouco para baixo para que ele pudesse ver a reação dela, amando a resposta tímida por suas palavras sedutoras.

_"Sabe, Tony",_ disse ela, finalmente, levantando o rosto para encará-lo . _"A primeira vez que você flertou comigo, cerca de um minuto depois que eu me tornei sua assistente, prometi a mim mesma que eu nunca me apaixonaria por seu ser charmoso. Claramente, isso não durou muito tempo."_

Tony jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada. _"Não durou muito tempo? Potts, eu tive que cortejá-la por 12 anos antes mesmo de você me dar uma chance! De todas as palavras descritivas que eu posso usar para você, 'garota fácil' não é uma delas."_

Ela sorriu ainda mais antes de beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. Ela o ouviu gemer em prazer, puxando-a ainda mais perto dele. Ela interrompeu o beijo para olhar para ele de novo, querendo perder-se nos olhos que ela tinha aprendido a amar.

_"Então, vamos ficar nos movendo sem música ou eu vou ter que começar a cantar?"_

_"Fico feliz que você tenha tocado no assunto, Pepper",_ disse Tony, amando a forma como seu encontro estava indo até agora. _"Eu pedi a JARVIS para fazer uma playlist para mim com canções que reflitam meus sentimentos por você."_

_"Você pediu? Vamos ouvi-las",_ disse Pepper, colocando o rosto dela para mais perto do de Tony e descansando sua bochecha na dele.

_"JARVIS?"_

_"Sim, senhor?"_

_"Música, por favor."_

_"Como quiser",_ o sistema respondeu. Tony fechou os olhos e esfregou seu rosto no do dela antes da letra da primeira música começar a tocar.

_Eu não quero mais ninguém_

_Quando eu penso em você_

_Eu me toco (Eu me toco)_

_Eu não quero mais ninguém_

_Oh não, oh não, oh não_

Os olhos de Tony se arregalaram e a boca de Pepper se abriu em choque quando eles afastaram seus rostos um do outro. A música continuou tocando por mais cinco segundos antes de Tony encontrar sua voz e ordenar a JARVIS para parar a música.

_"Por tudo que é mais sagrado... Sinto muito, Pep. Isso não é... bem, que seja, esqueça que isso aconteceu, tudo bem? JARVIS, próxima música!"_

Pepper concordou com ele, e eles voltaram para suas posições iniciais, enquanto esperavam a próxima música tocar.

_Dê isso para mim amor, uh huh, uh huh_

_Dê isso para mim amor, uh huh, uh huh_

_Dê isso para mim amor, uh huh, uh huh_

_E todas as garotas falam que sou bem legal pra um cara branco_

_"PARE!"_ Tony disse, liberando Pepper de seu abraço para cobrir o rosto de vergonha. _"Que diabos? Pepper, eu não sou... isso não é..."_

Pepper permaneceu em silêncio, mordendo a língua para evitar que ela risse alto de sua miséria. Ele limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão antes de puxá-la para mais perto mais uma vez.

_"Não custa tentar uma terceira vez?"_ Pepper disse, tentando o seu melhor para não mostrar o quanto ela estava gostando de seu pequeno ataque de pânico.

_"Eu espero",_ disse ele. _"PRÓXIMA"_

Houve um momento de silêncio na sala enquanto a próxima melodia começava a tocar.

_Faça isso agora_

_Você e eu, amor, não somos nada além de mamíferos_

_Então, vamos fazer como eles fazem no Discovery Channel_

_Faça isso de novo agora_

_Você e eu, amor, não somos nada além de mamíferos_

_Então, vamos fazer como eles fazem no Discovery Channel_

_Ficando excitado agora_

_"QUE PORRA!"_ Tony gritou, deixando Pepper e batendo o pé direito no chão. _"Que diabos está de errado com você, JARVIS? Eu disse canções que dizem o que eu sinto pela Pepper!"_

_"E eu fiz como você instruiu, senhor",_ seu sistema se defendeu._ "Com base em uma análise de seu diário pessoal, rotinas diárias e do estoque secreto de imagens que você tem da senhorita Pottz, além de suas falações noturnas em seus sonhos, essas músicas são representativas de seus sentimentos pela senhorita Potts."_

Tony congelou onde estava, piscando várias vezes, com uma expressão incrível de 'pego fazendo coisa errada'. Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto seus olhos moveram-se para olhar para Pepper, que estava com as mãos nos quadris, a cabeça inclinada para a direita, e uma sobrancelha levantada, olhando para ele.

_"Errr... eu... uhm...",_ disse Tony, puxando a gola de seu blazer e desfazendo o nó na gravata, sentindo como se a enorme mansão não fosse grande o suficiente para conter o seu desconforto. "_Pepper, eu não... quero dizer... não é todo dia que eu..."_

Pepper não respondeu, mas inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado.

_"E... uhm, as imagens... você está vestida em todas elas... bem... na maioria..."_

Com isso, Pepper endireitou a cabeça e as sobrancelhas, olhando dessa vez para o teto, mas ainda assim ela não pronunciou uma palavra.

_"E... eu não tenho um diário... é mais um jornal... uma jornal DE HOMEM... ao lado do meu grande estoque de pornografia... em que eu NÃO tenho desenhado o seu rosto sobre as modelos..."_

Os braços de Pepper deixaram seus quadris e agora estavam de frente a seu peito, cruzando-os enquanto ela batia o pé direito no chão.

_"E sobre a falação noturna... Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança disso, obviamente,... quer dizer... eu estava dormindo, certo? Eu não posso evitar o que eu sonho ou digo no meu sonho, certo? Eu nem mesmo sei o que eu disse..."_

_"Acredito que sua última citação desde a última vez que você falou dormindo foi 'bata-me com mais força, Potts'."_ Seu sistema murmurou.

_"Você! Você, CALE A BOCA! AGORA, JARVIS!"_

O sistema calou-se imediatamente, mas Tony sabia que o estrago estava feito. Ele andou lentamente até Pepper, mordendo suas unhas enquanto ele chegava perto dela.

_"Pepper, eu... por favor... por favor não ache que é só por isso que eu quero você. Esse não é o caso, juro. Eu não quero dormir com você..."_

_"Você não quer?"_ Pepper perguntou-lhe, com o rosto impassível.

_"Não, quero dizer eu quero! Eu quero! Eu QUERO! Eu estou louco para te levar para a cama e... err..."_ Ele parou quando viu o rosto dela de desaprovação.

"_Mas, mas... você sabe, isso não é a única razão pela qual eu quero você comigo... Eu também me preocupo com você... muito, eu acho que você sabe disso, certo? Eu não quero você como uma ficante. Quero você para o resto de nossas vidas."_

Pepper permaneceu em silêncio, e Tony respirou fundo em derrota, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos mais uma vez. "_Eu sinto muito, Pepper. Nosso primeiro encontro e eu estraguei tudo."_

_"Estragou tudo?"_ Pepper perguntou, erguendo as mãos para puxar as mãos dele de seu rosto envergonhado. _"Quem disse que você estragou tudo? Estou me divertindo a beça vendo você se contorcer. Quão grande é o buraco que você está cavando, agora?"_

O rosto de Tony mostrou a sua confusão, e assim ficou até Pepper cair na gargalhada e ele perceber que ela não estava nadinha irritada com ele. _"Você estava apenas fingindo estar irritada esse tempo todo? Porque isso foi maldade."_

Pepper balançou a cabeça, acentuando sua negação com o dedo indicador._ "Não, não! Isso foi tudo você. Eu fiquei de boa", _disse ela, apoiando seu peso sobre os joelhos quando outro ataque de riso a atacou.

_"O quê? Você poderia ter dito algo, mulher! Achei que você ia sair por aquela porta!"_

_"Oh, Tony",_ disse ela, tentando controlar o riso. _"Eu já sabia sobre o seu diário__-__"_

_"__-__JORNAL!"_ ele corrigiu.

"'_Jornal', todo esse tempo. E as imagens, bem... Eu percebi que se você estivesse olhando para elas, você não estaria olhando sem piscar para a minha bunda durante as reuniões. Quer dizer, eu estava errada, mas mesmo assim."_

_"Porra, isso é embaraçoso."_

_"Por quê? Você tem vergonha de nós?"_

_"O quê? Deus, não! Eu quero que todos saibam!"_

_"Você quer que todos saibam que você desenha meu rosto em capas de Playboy?"_

_"Sim! Quero dizer, NÃO! Pare de fazer isso, Potts. Isso era para ser "um primeiro encontro romântico" e não "constranger muito o pobre Tony""_

Vendo que ele estava ficando realmente perturbado, Pepper levantou as mãos no ar para mostrar que ela iria parar de tirar o sarro dele, e assegurou-lhe com um longo beijo.

_"Eu amo você, Tony,"_ ela disse a ele, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele._ "E não por uma noite, também."_

A ira de Tony derreteu-se com as palavras dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele enquanto ele sussurrava ao seu sistema uma música adequada para a ocasião. O novo casal dançou por um tempo, perdendo-se na adaptação da letra de _At Last_ de Etta James.

**DIA 19**

Tony recebeu um apelo urgente às oito horas da manhã, e se não estivesse relacionado com o seu projeto mais importante, ele não teria arranjado uma reunião por teleconferência em sua sala de estar. Aparentemente, o Dr. Wells e sua tripulação viram-se na frente de um grande obstáculo, e a experiência de Tony era necessária.

Pepper aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar a sua casa para pegar as roupas que ela precisa para ficar com Tony por duas semanas. Ela tinha pego roupas extras para ela para o fim de semana, mas agora que suas férias foram estendidas, ela não tinha outra opção a não ser voltar para o seu apartamento e pegar algumas coisas que ela poderia precisar. Ela imaginou que deixar Tony enquanto ele estava ocupado brincando de ser um cientista com seu R&D, era o melhor momento para desaparecer de seu olhar atento, e talvez discutir com Frederick o status de sua investigação.

O caminho até o apartamento dela foi lento e tedioso, sua visão já estava ficando embaçada. Ela sabia que era um dos muitos efeitos colaterais da doença avançando-se sobre ela, e como esperado, a doença parecia estar se acelerando nos últimos dias. Dirigir até sua casa que tomava dela 30 minutos, levou quase uma hora para ser concluída.

Ela levou um momento para se recompor antes de sair de seu carro quando viu Frederick fora de seu prédio. Pepper respirou fundo enquanto ela caminhava até ele, tentando esconder do homem o quanto seus sintomas estavam aparentes. Ela sabia que se ele soubesse o quão ruim isso estava ficando para ela, ele iria trancá-la no quarto dela e chamar Tony para dizer-lhe toda a verdade.

_"Bom dia, Freddie!"_ Ela disse, soando mais enérgica do que se sentia.

_"Ei, Ginny! Estou surpreso que você me ligou tão cedo. Eu não estava esperando ver você antes do fim do mês."_

_"Sim, eu sei, mas eu tive um momento de sobra e eu queria falar com você pessoalmente."_

_"Ok, vá na frente",_ ele disse a ela, seguindo-a no interior do edifício e pelo corredor até o elevador que levaria os dois para seu andar. Eles permaneceram em silêncio, muito conscientes de que o elevador não era um melhor lugar para falar sobre o problema, e ambos não disseram uma palavra até Pepper trancar a porta da frente de seu apartamento.

_"Então, devo dizer que você está namorando com ele agora?"_ Frederick perguntou, seguindo-a para o quarto dela quando ela procurou uma bolsa e começou a enchê-la com roupas.

_"Sim"._

_"Sim? É isso? Soa como uma aventura para mim."_

_"Freddie, você sabe que eu não costumo falar sobre a minha vida amorosa com meus ex- namorados."_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, você sabe, eu estou apenas curioso sobre esse cara. Você pode me culpar? Tudo o que dizem sobre ele na TV..."_

_"É muito... bem, um pouco exagerado",_ Pepper interveio, sabendo de suas intenções. _"De qualquer forma, o que mais você achou?"_

_"Bem, o seu caso é muito especial, para dizer o mínimo. Eu não acho que os procedimentos normais vão dar certo com você. Os resultados da biópsia que fizemos na sua casa há alguns dias estão em processo ainda. Eu tive que usar um nome falso para manter o assunto em segredo, por isso é difícil ter os resultados o mais rápido que eu conseguir, já que eu tenho que esconder seu nome."_

_"Eu entendo",_ disse Pepper, lembrando-se da dor que foi a biópsia feita em sua casa. Não tinha ajudado a situação que o procedimento tivesse ocorrido logo após o telefonema de Tony, onde ele a definiu como sua namorada. Ela ainda tinha as cicatrizes da biópsia, e por isso ela não tinha dormido com Tony ainda, se ele visse as feridas por seu corpo, ele ia enlouquecer.

_"Você está tomando as vitaminas que eu recomendei? E as injeções de dióxido de lítio?"_

Pepper recuou, ficando pronta para ser repreendida da mesma forma que ela repreendia Tony por não comer durante dias. _"Eu tomo, sempre que posso. É meio difícil com Tony em torno de mim 24 horas por dia."_

_"Ugh, Virginia! Por que você ainda tem que ficar lá por duas semanas? O homem não pode pagar uma enfermeira ou algo assim? Pensei que ele fosse podre de rico."_

_"Ele é, mas... é complicado. Tudo bem?"_

_"O que é complicado sobre uma recuperação? Vai a um médico e cure-se. Final de assunto."_

_"Não, Freddie. Ele não é assim."_

_"Por quê? Por que ele é um super-herói?"_

_"Pensando por esse lado, sim",_ respondeu ela, procurando através de seu guarda-roupa alguns pares diferentes de sapatos. _"É exatamente por isso. Quer dizer, se fosse assim tão fácil, então você já teria descoberto a parte mecânica do reator arc, mas você não descobriu, né?"_ Ela cuspiu de volta com mais veneno que ela pretendia. Ela estava agradecida pela ajuda de Freddie, e sua formação em medicina e engenharia havia sido de grande ajuda para ela, mas ela estava ficando cansada de suas tentativas de apontar falhas em namorar um cara que andava com uma armadura de liga de titânio-ouro e ao mesmo tempo um gênio, bilionário, playboy, e filantropo.

_"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que, se ele não está ajudando você a ficar melhor, então ele não te ama tanto quanto ele diz amar."_

_"Ele não sabe! Quantas vezes vamos ter o mesmo argumento?"_

"_Quantas vezes for preciso para que você possa entender."_

Pepper suspirou, jogou os sapatos dentro da bolsa e fechou-a. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto para se certificar de que ela não se esquecera de nada. Logo que ela sentiu que tinha pego tudo que ela precisava, ela caminhou até a porta, sabendo que Frederick iria segui-la do lado de fora.

_"Você vai ver, Freddie, em duas semanas. Assim que eu disser a Tony o que está errado, ele vai me ajudar, e você vai ver que ele fará tudo que poder assim como você fez por mim. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas ele se importa. Ele se preocupa demais, na verdade."_

Frederick deu de ombros, sabendo que Pepper estava correta, mas não querendo aceitar o fato de que, depois que Pepper fosse curada, ele teria chance de reconquistar o coração dela. _"Aqui",_ ele disse quando ele tirou uma caixinha contendo uma nova rodada de vitaminas e injeções de dióxido de lítio.

Pepper pegou a caixinha dele e colocou-a debaixo do braço_. "Obrigada. Tenho que voltar antes que ele enlouqueça. Estive fora por quase duas horas."_

_"Possessivo, não?"_

_"Você não tem ideia",_ disse ela com uma risada. Os dois caminharam até a saída do apartamento, Pepper colocando suas bolsas e a caixinha no chão quando ela se virou para trancar a porta. _"Se você precisar de qualquer outra coisa, me mande uma mensagem",_ disse ela, torcendo a maçaneta da porta para garantir que ela estava trancada e pegou as bolsas e a caixinha. _"Mas tome cuidado quando você me mandar. Tony leu as mensagens que você me enviou na semana passada, e eu tive que inventar desculpas para acalmá-lo. Odeio mentir para ele, por isso não me obrigue a fazer isso de novo."_

_"Eu vou tentar o meu melhor, se você fizer o que eu lhe disse para fazer",_ ele disse a ela antes de segurar seu rosto com as mãos, e quando ela se virou ele a beijou profundamente.

No final do corredor, Tony Stark parou onde estava; observando o beijo quente entre sua ex-assistente e o homem que ele tinha acabado de colocar na sua lista de 'preciso matar hoje à noite'. Tony virou-se e deixou o par ocupado, desceu as escadas para sair do edifício o mais rápido que podia.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

_Flowers in the Attic*:_ é um romance de 1979 por V.C. Andrews. É o primeiro livro da série Dollanganger, e foi seguido por Petals on the Wind, If There Be Thorns, Seeds of Yesterday, e Garden of Shadowns. O romance é escrito em primeira pessoa, do ponto de vista de Cathy Dollanganger. Foi adaptado em um filme de mesmo nome em 1987. O livro foi extremamente popular, vendendo mais de 40 milhões de cópias no mundo todo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**DIA 20**

Os reparos na oficina estavam ocorrendo atrás de onde Tony estava sentado enquanto olhava para suas telas de computadores recém-compradas. Desde manhã, os trabalhadores tinham parado para limpar a bagunça e reconstruir o que ele havia destruído com seu pouso descoordenado depois de sua missão em Jazan. Pepper se ofereceu para ajudar, mas ele imediatamente a rejeitou, alegando que ela já tinha feito o suficiente e que ela precisava descansar.

Pepper relutantemente concordou com suas ordens, e resolveu tomar um banho de espuma enquanto Tony monitorava os reparos de sua oficina. Depois de voltar do apartamento de Pepper ontem – um fato que ela não sabia – sua mente tinha estado ocupada com pensamentos desalentadores do que ele tinha visto.

No momento em que ele percebeu que ela tinha deixado a mansão, ele tinha terminado a teleconferência e correu para seu carro. JARVIS tinha lhe avisado que Pepper tinha ido para casa, e ele a seguiu. Quando ele chegou ao edifício, seu carro estacionado na rua disse que ela ainda estava lá, então ele pulou para fora de seu veículo e subornou a pessoa que toma conta da entrada do edifício para deixá-lo entrar.

Ele estava esperando ela ficar irritada por ele persegui-la, ou por terminar abruptamente a reunião já improdutiva para procurá-la enquanto ela só tinha saído para pegar mais roupas. Inferno, ele tinha até mesmo esperado não encontrá-la, e aí eles poderiam se cruzar em algum lugar depois de saírem do edifício. No entanto, o que ele não estava esperando era a porta do elevador abrir para ele ouvir sua namorada dizendo que ela havia mentido para ele antes de ela beijar outro homem no corredor.

Ele não ficou tempo suficiente para ouvir o nome dele, mas ele não precisava. Ele sabia que era Frederick Richardson, e ele sabia que sua suspeita estava correta. Frederick estava claramente interessado em Pepper, da mesma forma que Tony estava interessado nela. O que Tony não sabia, e estava com medo de descobrir, era se Pepper retribuía os sentimentos do homem. Ela havia dito a ele que o amava, Tony Stark, apenas uns dias atrás, mas suas ações anulavam a validade de suas palavras.

_Ela não faria isso comigo... a ninguém... ela não é..._

Mas ela fez.

Então, novamente, ela também tinha andado descalça em meio a cacos de vidro e de metal afiados para salvar a vida dele. O problema com o último fato era que, dois dias atrás, Tony teria dito que o que ela fez foi por amor incondicional. Hoje, depois de vê-la com Frederick, agora ele diz que aquilo foi o lado humano de Pepper, o mesmo lado humano que tinha a impedido de deixá-lo quando ela teve a chance: o lado que a mantinha como sua assistente por mais de uma década, apesar das encrencas e teimosias dele.

Se esse lado altruísta dela a impediu de procurar emprego depois da primeira vez que ela teve que mostrar a porta da frente para uma mulher com quem ele dormiu, esse não poderia ser o mesmo lado que ela seguia ao passar a relação deles a um próximo nível, mesmo ela não estando interessada nele?

Tony esfregou o rosto com as mãos, frustrado com a possibilidade de que Pepper não queria estar nessa por muito tempo. Ele se perguntou se isso não era apenas Pepper, mas a senhorita Karma, voltando para se certificar de que ele pagou por todas as mulheres que ele iludiu. Ele sabia que a vida era um ciclo vicioso, e ele merecia muito sofrer por amor.

Ele olhou para os trabalhadores por trás dele, certificando-se de que eles não estavam olhando por cima do ombro. Ele acenou com a mão abaixo do monitor e seu teclado apareceu. Seus dedos hábeis digitaram no teclado sobre o ensino médio de Pepper e tudo relacionado a ela. Depois de uns minutos, ele estava olhando para fotos de seus velhos tempos, e ele não ficou feliz por encontrar a maioria de suas fotos em destaque com Frederick.

_Ex-namorado, uma ova,_ Tony pensou.

Pepper e Frederick tinham ganhado como Rei e Rainha do baile da escola, e ainda tinham ganhado uma enquete de "casal mais querido para se casar após o ensino médio".

Essa última parte fez seu sangue ferver.

Ele sabia que não era saudável ferver sua própria raiva, mas ele não ia se precipitar novamente. Além disso, saúde não era sua prioridade, a menos que se tratasse do bem-estar de Pepper. Ele iria ficar quieto por enquanto, estudar seus movimentos e motivações, e esperar o momento perfeito para acabar com Frederick Richardson.

Ele fechou todas as janelas do computador quando ele a viu descer as escadas. Ele olhou para o relógio na frente dele e percebeu que tinha passado duas horas desde que ela tinha dito que ela iria tomando banho. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até ela, não querendo que ela andasse pela oficina enquanto ainda estava sendo reformada.

_"Ei, amor! Como foi o seu banho?"_ ele perguntou, não mostrando nada de seus sentimentos reais. Ele já mentiu para ela antes; ele poderia fazer de novo.

_"Foi bom, mas também me lembrou que está hora de mudar seus curativos. Você está ocupado agora?"_

Tony olhou para os trabalhadores que estavam fazendo sua parte, então ele balançou a cabeça. _"Não... Vamos lá para cima",_ ele respondeu a ela, agarrando-lhe a mão e liderando o caminho. Pepper o seguiu logo atrás, em silêncio, franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele e sua concordância quase imediata de trocar os curativos.

Ele os levou para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás deles. Pepper soltou sua mão e entrou no banheiro para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros e curativos que ela precisava, voltando para o quarto para ver Tony tirando suas roupas.

Ele parou quando estava só de cueca, e sentou-se na beira da cama, com os pés no chão e as costas no colchão. Pepper colocou os materiais sobre a cama, ao lado dele, e começou a retirar lentamente as gazes antigas.

_"Quanto tempo você acha que eles ficarão por aqui?"_ Pepper perguntou; seu rosto mostrando sua profunda concentração com a tarefa.

_"Até hoje, eu acho. Eu disse a eles que eles não poderiam sair até que eles terminassem, e que eu não os queria aqui por mais um dia."_

_"Ah, tipo um desafio, Sr. Stark."_

_"Já fiz pior."_

_"Eu sei",_ disse ela, pegando um cotonete e peróxido para limpar um corte que estava claramente infectado. Ela continuou aquilo em silêncio, Tony lendo suas ações e movendo-se para dar-lhe acesso fácil a qualquer parte de seu corpo que ela precisava alcançar. Ela estava ajudando-o por sua bondade? Ou, era a culpa de deixá-lo que era responsável por suas ações? Quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mais o disfarce dele ia caindo.

_"Happy ligou",_ disse ela.

_"Mhh? Para quê?"_

_"Ele quer saber se faremos uma declaração sobre nós para a mídia."_

_Nós_, ele pensou. Ontem de manhã, ele teria amado a oportunidade de dizer ao mundo sobre sua namorada. Hoje, ele não tinha tanta certeza.

_"Por que nós?",_ perguntou ele. _"Não é da conta deles, isso é certo."_

Pepper fez uma careta, olhando para suas costas enquanto ele ainda estava parado para ela limpá-lo. De todas as respostas que ela teria esperado dele, essa não era a esperada. Tony odiava conferências de imprensa, mas ele também amava a atenção da mídia e seus seguidores.

_"Bem, os tabloides estão inventando algumas histórias ultrajantes. Pensei que você quisesse saber",_ disse ela com determinação, não querendo continuar a falar sobre o assunto se isso fosse causar um problema entre eles. Ela tinha notado que Tony estava no mundo da lua desde que ela voltou de sua casa ontem, e já que ela achava que isso tinha a ver com os acontecimentos da reunião que ele teve com o R&D, ela sabia que não devia perguntar sobre isso até que ele estivesse pronto para falar sobre isso.

Ela continuou sua tarefa, e depois de uns minutos a mais, ela havia terminado de limpar todas as feridas de Tony e de ter trocado suas gazes. Quando ela começou a guardar os materiais que ela tinha usado, Tony começou a vestir-se de novo, olhando para ela com olhos questionadores.

_"Potts?"_

_"Sim?"_ ela disse, caminhando até o banheiro e desaparecendo por alguns segundos enquanto ela guardado o kit de primeiros socorros. Ele a seguiu até o banheiro e ficou na porta, bloqueando seu caminho para fora e descansando o braço esquerdo na moldura da porta, acima de sua cabeça. Ela olhou para ele, esperando que ele falasse.

_"Eu já falei com você sobre Yinsen?"_

_"Quem?"_ ela perguntou a ele, tentando se lembrar de algum momento em que Tony lhe disse sobre esse cara. "_Não, eu acho que não. Quem é Yinsen?"_

Ele saiu do caminho e voltou para a cama, sentando-se ao pé da cama e batendo a mão ao seu lado à esquerda, convidando-a a se juntar a ele. Pepper aceitou o convite e esperou ele contar sua história para ela.

_"Ele, Yinsen, ele foi meu 'colega de caverna', você pode dizer. Ele me fez companhia quando eu estava no Afeganistão."_

Pepper o encarou, surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar sobre sua época em cativeiro. Ela sabia alguns detalhes sobre a época, principalmente do que se tratava do porque Tony havia retornado do Oriente Médio com um eletroímã embutido em seu peito, ou sobre o projeto da Mark I. Ele nunca tinha compartilhado com ela de como foi ser pego contra sua vontade, ou as condições de viver dentro de uma caverna por três meses, ou que ele tinha companhia durante este tempo.

Pepper não disse nada de volta para ele, com medo de que ela iria assustar sua determinação súbita de falar sobre esses tempos difíceis, então ela recorreu a colocar a mão direita sobre o joelho dele, encorajando-o a continuar a sua história.

_"Ele foi o responsável por retirar a maior parte dos estilhaços do meu coração e me deu isso",_ ele disse enquanto batia no reator. _"Ele estava lá para traduzir, ficar de olho em mim. Ele também era um prisioneiro. Ele disse que tinha me conhecido antes, em uma conferência, mas é claro que eu não me lembrava dele."_

_"Ele me ajudou a construir a Mark I, e o reator. O plano era de eu matar todo mundo em meu caminho, e ele me seguir uma vez que o caminho estivesse livre."_

Os olhos de Tony brilharam, e ele respirou fundo, tentando encontrar a coragem para continuar a sua explicação. Pepper percebeu sua hesitação, então ela virou sua mão para cima em seu joelho, ao que ele respondeu ligando sua mão na dele.

_"Eles descobriram antes que pudéssemos terminar, então ele foi à frente para arranjar um pouco de tempo enquanto a armadura carregava. Quando eu o vi em seguida, ele estava deitado em sacos de sementes, com um monte de buracos de bala em seu peito."_

_"Tony",_ disse Pepper, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu braço.

_"Eu precisava falar com ele pela última vez, antes que ele..."_ Ele parou, deixando a implicação falar por si. _"Eu agradeci a ele por ter salvo a minha vida e ele me disse para não desperdiçá-la. Ele me disse para não desperdiçar a minha vida."_

Pepper descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda segurando seu braço e mão. De repente, suas ações depois de ter sido encontrado por Rhodey no meio do deserto, fazia sentido para ela. Ele tinha visto, em primeira mão, o poder de suas armas. Ele tinha ganhado uma segunda chance na vida, e ele tinha feito uma promessa silenciosa para um estranho que ele iria torná-la útil.

Obadiah, mesmo de sua maneira doente, estava correto. Uma parte de Tony tinha sido deixada para trás na caverna, e ele tinha trazido com ele, uma parte da alma de Yinsen. Ela levantou a mão direita de seu braço e colocou-a em seu rosto, delicadamente puxando-o para ela.

_"E você manteve sua promessa, Tony. Você mudou seu estilo de vida. Yinsen ficaria orgulhoso de você. Eu sei porque eu estou."_ Ela disse para ele, vendo em seus olhos o temor que ele tinha por não ter honrado a sua promessa ao moribundo. Tony fechou os olhos e apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

O lado irracional e ciumento dele queria chamá-la de falsa, chamá-la de mentirosa e dizer-lhe o que ele sabia sobre seu caso com Frederick. Qualquer pessoa normal em um relacionamento teria reagido dessa maneira, ele sabia, especialmente depois de acreditar que algo especial tinha crescido entre eles.

No entanto, seu lado incondicionalmente apaixonado dizia-lhe o contrário. Ele dizia que havia uma explicação lógica para o que ele tinha visto, e que ele estava exagerando mais uma vez. Pepper tinha suas razões para mentir para ele, assim como ele tinha as dele quando ele mentia para ela sobre coisas maiores.

_"Pepper, você pode me fazer uma promessa?"_ ele sussurrou para ela, sua opinião formada sobre o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

_"Que promessa?"_

Ele colocou a mão direita dentro do bolso de sua calça, e tirou uma bolsinha de veludo que ele andava carregando com ele havia uma semana. Rapidamente, ele virou a bolsinha de ponta cabeça, fazendo com que estava dentro caísse sobre a cama. Ele retirou sua mão esquerda que estava entrelaçada com a dela, e abriu a palma dela.

Ele usou a mão direita para pegar o anel. Ele colocou-o na palma de sua mão aberta, antes de fechá-la e manter a sua mão ao redor de seu punho. Os olhos de Pepper se arregalaram quando ela sentiu a forma do objeto, preparando sua mente pelo que ele estava prestes a fazer.

_"Prometa- me, Pepper,"_ ele começou_. "Prometa-me que você vai pensar sobre isso. Sei que é repentino, e talvez muito cedo, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder. Eu não quero desperdiçar a minha vida, ou a sua."_

Assim com a súbita e sutil proposta, ele desapareceu do quarto, deixando Pepper olhando para o lindo anel de noivado que ela sabia que tinha pertencido a sua mãe.

**DIA 21**

_"Como está a análise, JARVIS?"_

_"Lenta, mas progredindo. Eu devo ter os resultados finais em cerca de 10 dias."_

_"Tudo bem, mas não mais do que isso. Eu não quero estar à beira da morte de novo",_ disse Tony ao seu sistema enquanto ele navegava na web, olhando para agenda da turnê do AC/DC. Ele tinha superado o beijo de Pepper e Frederick, e decidiu agir como se nunca tivesse acontecido, concentrando-se em dar razões para Pepper aceitar sua proposta de noivado.

Até agora, ela ainda não tinha feito nenhum comentário sobre o assunto e nem mesmo usou o anel, mas ela, pelo menos, não tinha recusado sua proposta. Ele queria aceitar isso como um bom sinal, e respeitar o tempo que ela precisava para tomar uma decisão. Ele esperava que sua abertura com ela sobre um assunto tão delicado para ele iria provar a ela que ele estava falando sério sobre eles, apenas no caso de ele não ter sido claro antes, e que ele estava pronto para amadurecer.

_Só um pouco_, pensou com um sorriso travesso.

Ele ainda queria aproveitar os ingressos da turnê que Pepper havia lhe dado de aniversário, e ele tinha acabado de perder o show local do AC/DC. No entanto, com os seus recursos e tempo, ele sabia que um voo rápido para Oakland para eles verem o último dia de show não era impossível.

"_JARVIS, ajeite meu jatinho particular, eu e Pepper vamos para Oakland na manhã do dia 29. Organize o transporte, também."_

_"Sim, senhor. Qual é o seu destino, uma vez lá?"_

_"Arena Oracle."_

_"Gostaria que eu fizesse reservas para um jantar também?"_

_"Não. Eu vou levar Pepper para sair e veremos onde vamos acabar, mas certifique-se de me lembrar de levar algum dinheiro comigo."_

_"Dinheiro? Você está pensando em comprar outro carrinho de compras enquanto estiver em Oakland, senhor?"_

Tony fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo médio e apontou em direção ao teto_. "O que você tem contra mim, JARVIS? Primeiro você toca músicas horríveis para Pepper e agora você tira o sarro da minha falta de habilidades em compras?"_

_"A sua mais recente atualização incluiu um código de simulação de ironia e sarro. Acredito que seja bastante acessível."_

_"Tanto faz. Onde está Pepper?"_

_"A senhorita Potts está saindo do chuveiro. Devo colocar você no alto-falante?"_

_"Claro",_ disse Tony, esperando que os alto-falantes retransmitissem sua voz a ela.

_"Tony?"_

_"Oi, minha linda. O que você estará fazendo no dia 29 deste mês?"_

_"Uh...",_ disse Pepper, sabendo muito bem que o dia 29 era um dia antes de ela receber seus resultados do laboratório de Frederick, e no dia anterior ela diria a Tony que ela provavelmente estava morrendo, tanto quanto ele num momento passado._ "Não tenho certeza, por quê?"_, perguntou ela.

_"Eu quero usar meus ingressos, e eu quero você lá comigo, na primeira fila, saudando os roqueiros."_

_"AC/DC?"_

_"Ahãm, o que dizes?"_

_"Claro, por que não",_ disse ela, dando boas-vindas à distração e esperando que o evento fosse mais fácil para ela em soltar a bomba para Tony sobre sua doença.

_"Perfeito. Vamos partir as..."_ ele hesitou, olhando para o horário que JARVIS estava exibindo na tela. _"... Nove horas da manhã."_

_"Nove? O show é à noite, e o jato vai demorar menos de uma hora para chegar lá. Por que tão cedo?"_

_"Eu gostaria de passear pelos locais turísticos com você, se você não se importa."_

_"Mas, Tony, a imprensa –"_

_"– Podem beijar minha bunda."_

Pepper riu. _"Você tem certeza? Não fizemos uma declaração, e as notícias..."_

_"Eu não me importo com o que dizem, Pep. Contanto que você saiba que o que eles especulam é besteira, eles podem dizer o que quiserem. Eles vão descobrir isso em breve."_

_"Eu acho que... tudo bem. Isso é bom. Você estará usando a sua camiseta?"_

_"Sim, e você também."_

_"Eu não tenho..."_

_"Agora você tem",_ disse Tony, clicando no botão "Comprar" agora na tela. _"Ela chega em 24-48 horas."_

_"OK, bem, Happy e Rhodey vão estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Você vai se juntar a nós?"_

_"Oh, sim!"_ disse ele, lembrando que eles não tinham visto seus amigos desde a última missão de Tony, e ele queria agradecer-lhes pela sua ajuda, e que eles soubessem que ele e Pepper estavam oficialmente namorando. "_Eu vou subir"._

_"OK. Ficarei pronta. Venha aqui logo."_

_"OK. Amo você, Potts."_

_"Amo você, Tony",_ disse ela antes que o alto-falante desligasse, deixando um sorriso largo em ambos os rostos.

**DIA 22**

Tony estava sentado no chão de sua sala de estar, segurando o pé esquerdo de Pepper em suas mãos enquanto ela estava sentada no sofá. Os cortes pareciam muito melhores para ela, e Pepper tinha sugerido que ela retirasse o curativo para por sapatos normais e meias. Tony, no entanto, afirmou que sua inspeção e aprovação era necessária antes de ela deixar de usar sua 'proteção'.

_"Você vai ter que usar sapatos confortáveis para Oakland, Potts."_

_"Sim, eu sei. Trouxe alguns tênis que eu pretendo usar."_

Ele acenou para ela antes de colocar cuidadosamente o pé dela de volta no chão e pegar o pé direito.

_"Eu acho que está tudo bem, Pepper. Assim, por favor, da próxima vez use algumas botas militares ou algo assim."_

_"Claro, assim que você me dar um calendário com antecedência de quando você voltará para casa todo machucado e quase morto, eu farei isso."_

_"Touché", _admitiu. _"Mas, você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu não arrisco minha vida matando caras maus para você simplesmente morrer."_

Os lábios de Pepper se apertaram._ Apenas 8 dias a mais,_ ela disse a si mesma. _Oito dias a mais..._

Sentindo-se confiante de que os pés de Pepper estavam prontos para andarem livres novamente, ele levantou-se do chão e desabou no sofá, trazendo Pepper até ele, para que ela deitasse em cima dele. Ele a puxou para beijá-la, fazendo com que os pensamentos em sua mente fossem perfeitamente claros para ela.

Pepper entendeu suas intenções, querendo se deixar levar, mas a lembrança de que Tony iria ver suas cicatrizes da biópsia fez seus hormônios se controlarem. _"Tony, agora não."_

Tony rosnou em frustração, puxando-a para descansar a cabeça em seu peito e abraçou-a com força. _"Você está me matando, Potts, sabia disso?"_

_"Eu sinto muito."_

_"Eu não sei o que você está esperando, Pepper. Suas mãos e pés estão ótimos. EU me sinto ótimo... Eu __**quero **__fazer __**você **__se sentir ótima..."_ ele sussurrou para ela, esfregando o nariz ao lado de seu rosto, efetivamente enviando arrepios na espinha dela.

_"Em breve, Tony. Tudo bem?"_

_"Isso é o que você disse da última vez", _ele fez beicinho.

_"Bem, isso só significa que você está mais perto agora."_

_"MUITO BEM! Mas é melhor você estar pronta para várias rodadas, Srta. Potts. Você me deve!"_

_"Eu devo? Eu não acho que lhe devo alguma coisa, Sr. Stark,"_ ela brincou, retirando-se de perto dele e se afastando do sofá.

_"Whoa! Whoa! Onde você está indo?"_

_"Banheiro"._

_"Banho?"_

_"Não."_

_"Oh, bem. Vou esperar aqui",_ disse ele, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão. Pepper olhou para ele com o canto do olho para se certificar de que ele estava confortável ali antes de correr para o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes.

Ela trancou a porta e se dirigiu para o closet, tirando a pequena caixinha que Frederick lhe dera. Ela pegou o copo que ela havia escondido e pegou algumas vitaminas da caixinha. Ela tomou as pílulas antes de tomar uma injeção de dióxido de lítio. Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar que ela grunhisse, e depois de terminar tudo, ela voltou para a sala de estar.

"_Bem vindo de volta, meu amor", _ele disse a ela, estendendo o braço por cima do sofá, convidando-a a deitar-se com ele. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, e colocou a cabeça debaixo de seu braço, louca para chegar o dia em que Frederick lhe desse os resultados finais, para que ela pudesse dizer logo a Tony. Ela sabia que tinha de seguir as recomendações de seu médico amigo, mas ela odiava como ela se sentia cansada depois.

Tony puxou-a para mais perto, beijando o alto de sua cabeça e acariciando seu braço com a mão enquanto seus olhos estavam colados à televisão, assistindo a um casal se beijando em um corredor, muito parecido onde foi o beijo de Pepper e Frederick. A cena o golpeou, mesmo ele não estando mais chateado com isso. Ele tinha beijado um milhão de mulheres antes de beijar Pepper, então ele não tinha moral de se queixar de um beijo dela com outra pessoa.

_No entanto, eu nunca a traí enquanto saia com ela,_ seu lado ciumento pensou, soltando as palavras de sua boca antes que ele tivesse a chance de filtrá-las ou engoli-las.

_"Então, você e Frederick se beijaram do lado de fora de seu apartamento",_ disse ele em voz alta antes de querer imediatamente retirar o que dissera, mas sabendo que era tarde demais. A cabeça de Pepper virou-se com tudo, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e confusos.

_"Como...?"_

_"Eu vi vocês",_ ele disse; seu tom de voz não mostrando seus reais sentimentos sobre o assunto. Ele tinha superado aquilo, sim, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não queria falar sobre isso, especialmente depois de pedi-la em casamento. E, sendo Tony Stark, uma vez que ele começava a falar, era difícil de parar. _"Eu fui à sua procura e cheguei até o corredor quando vi vocês dois se beijando."_

_"Tony... eu... por que você não disse nada?"_

_"Queria ver se você iria me dizer"_, respondeu ele, uma resposta que na mente de Pepper foi complementada com 'como eu te disse sobre Yinsen'.

_"Espere, é por isso que você me pediu em casamento? Para definir seu direito sobre mim?"_

_"O quê? Como que essas duas coisas estão relacionadas?"_ ele perguntou, colocando a televisão no mudo. "_Eu queria pedi-la em casamento muito antes de eu ver você beijando-o."_

_"Ele me beijou, Tony."_

_"Bem, aparentemente, você não o deteu."_

_"E, aparentemente, você não prestou atenção por muito tempo",_ ela cuspiu.

_"Por quê? Vocês deram uns amassos depois que eu saí?"_

_"Não, eu dei um soco na cara dele."_

_"Você... o quê?"_

Pepper empurrou-o, levantou-se do sofá e afastou-se da sala, lembrando-se do rosto chocado que ele fez depois que ela tinha lhe dado o golpe. _"Eu disse, eu dei um soco na cara dele. Tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer isso de novo, por favor, não o mate."_

Pepper esperava que sua explicação fosse suficiente para Tony não ir atrás de Frederick. Ela sentia que tinha ido longe demais ao socar o cara que estava tentando ajudá-la, mas ela estava muito chateada por ele ter tentado tirar proveito do fato de que suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando seus pertences, e que ele tinha ousado beijá-la sabendo que ela e Tony estavam juntos.

_"Eu não planejo",_ disse ele, antes de alterar a sua declaração _"... mais... mas... caramba, Potts. Você socou ele mesmo?"_

_"Sim"._

Tony levantou-se do sofá, andando mais perto de sua forma em pé ao lado da janela, mas não tentou alcançá-la. Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, esperando para ver se ela iria falar mais alguma coisa sobre o beijo, mas quando ela não falou, ele começou a falar novamente.

_"Eu estava irritado, Pepper; eu não vou mentir. Eu estava tão irritado que eu não disse nada, porque eu não queria brigar, mas a cena na TV me lembrou... você sabe que a minha mente... não tem nenhum filtro."_

_"Eu sei, Tony",_ ela respondeu a ele, virando-se e andando para ficar na frente dele, ele segurou as mãos dela._ "Me desculpe, eu não lhe disse nada. Eu não queria incomodá-lo com ele, porque isso é inútil. Isso não significou nada para mim, e eu cuidei disso."_

Tony acenou para ela, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Se uma mulher o beijasse agora, ele sabia que ele iria colocar um fim a isso também, e talvez nem mesmo mencionasse a Pepper, porque, como ela disse, não significaria nada para ele. Ele tinha passado dessa fase. Só havia espaço para dois no barco, e Pepper já estava lá com ele.

_"Estou tão feliz por você não ter me socado quando eu te beijei. Isso seria chato"._

_"Bem, eu amo você, e não ele. E, eu acho que eu posso te amar ainda mais agora que eu vi o quão bem você está lidando com isso."_

Ele lhe deu um sorriso torto, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si mesmo. _"Eu acho que estou entendendo que não há nada para se preocupar, assim como você não deve se preocupar comigo. Há apenas você, Potts."_

Ela se aproximou dele e beijou-o de leve no canto de sua boca antes de sussurrar para ele. _"Por que você não me ajuda a apagar aquele beijo?"_

_"Sim, senhora"._

**DIA 23**

Pepper aproveitou a reunião de Tony com seu grupo de R&D de novo, em um domingo, para pegar o anel de noivado que ele havia colocado em sua mão há alguns dias. Aquilo tomou todo o seu dia até ela voltar ao estado normal, repetindo em sua mente como ele tinha a pedido em casamento. De todas as maneiras que ela já tinha se perguntado como seu futuro marido iria pedi-la em casamento, ela nunca tinha imaginado que: a) o futuro marido seria Tony Stark e, b) a proposta viria na forma de uma promessa.

Ela olhou para o anel, e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele se encaixava perfeitamente em seu dedo. Ela não sabia se Tony mandou o redimensionar para ela, ou se a mãe dele e ela usavam o mesmo tamanho. Conhecendo Tony, ele provavelmente tinha pegado um de seus anéis para ter certeza que eram de mesmo tamanho antes de oferecê-lo para ela, só para ter certeza de que o tamanho incorreto não a impedisse de aceitar.

"_Sei que é repentino, e talvez muito cedo, mas eu não tenho tempo a perder. Eu não quero desperdiçar a minha vida, ou a sua."_

_Desperdiçar a vida dele_.

De certa forma, aquilo parecia repentino, vendo que eles estavam namorando há menos de duas semanas, mas se ela medisse o tempo pela primeira vez que eles se cruzaram e ela achou-o bastante atraente, então não era _tão_ repentino. Na verdade, foi – em média, oito anos mais tarde.

No momento em que ele lhe pedira para considerar a sua proposta, seguido por sua declaração sobre não querer desperdiçar tanto a vida dela quanto a dele, ela conectou suas ações com a história dele. Tony confessou-lhe seus pensamentos mais aleatórios nos momentos mais aleatórios, e sua história sobre o Afeganistão tinha mostrado isso: uma história aleatória em um momento aleatório. Ela descobriu que aquilo não foi verdadeiramente acidental; ele estava tentando dizer a ela que ele tinha certeza total sobre se casar com ela, e que ele esperava que ela tivesse certeza também.

_Casamento? Casada com Tony_, ela pensou, a ideia fazendo-a rir. Era fato que nenhum deles estavam ficando mais jovens, especialmente Tony que era três anos mais velho que ela, mas ela nunca tinha colocado nenhuma atenção nos anos que estava passando e ela ainda estava solteira, a não ser, é claro, sua mãe que sempre a lembrava do fato pelo telefone.

Ela tirou o anel do dedo, e colocou-o de volta dentro de seu criado-mudo, que antes tinha sido o criado-mudo de Tony e agora pertencia a ela. Ela tinha pensado em sua resposta no momento em que ele tinha saído do quarto, mas ela tinha outra situação impedindo-a de manifestar sua aceitação. Antes mesmo dela lhe dar uma resposta, ela tinha que ter certeza se ela estaria por perto tempo suficiente para se casar com ele.

_O que me lembra,_ _eu preciso tomar as vitaminas,_ ela pensou, mas logo em seguida decidiu ir contra a continuar seu tratamento. Parecia-lhe que desde que ela tinha começado a tomar as vitaminas e as injeções, sua condição estava piorando em vez de melhorar. Ela sabia que o tratamento não era uma cura, mas simplesmente um retardo para seus sintomas. No entanto, os sintomas só foram se mostrando mais agora, e foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil escondê-los de Tony.

_Apenas mais sete dias, eu posso fazer isso._

Com o pensamento em mente, ela se arrastou para debaixo das cobertas, sentindo que precisava de uma soneca.


	12. Capítulo 11

**DIA 25**

A sala de estar da mansão Stark estava ao som de risos. Happy e Rhodey tinham parado para visitar o casal, e ao contrário da última vez que eles o visitaram, houve mais oportunidade de relaxar e falar da ideia de ver Tony e Pepper em um relacionamento duradouro.

Os quatro se sentaram longe um do outro, cada um segurando um conjunto de cartas em suas mãos. A mesa de café ao meio estava cheia de pertences pessoais para representar suas apostas. Até agora, Rhodey havia perdido ambos os sapatos, sua pulseira e seu chapéu. Happy tinha perdido um sapato, um anel, e seu relógio. Pepper havia perdido seus brincos e sua bolsa, e Tony tinha perdido um relógio, um sapato, e seu Ray Ban favorito.

_"Eu posso pegar minhas coisas depois que tudo isso acabar, certo?",_ Perguntou o novo chefe de segurança das Indústrias Stark, preocupado que ele nunca mais veria o relógio que sua avó tinha lhe dado de Natal.

_"Sim, Happy, pela milionésima vez, SIM! Agora, vai! É a sua vez de jogar!"_ Tony respondeu ansioso, mexendo a mão em direção a ele freneticamente.

Happy olhou para as suas cartas, sabendo que ele não tinha carta boa, e sacudiu a cabeça com veemência_. "Eu não quero."_

Os outros três jogadores gemeram, chamando-o de covarde. Até mesmo Pepper estava se divertindo zombando do pobre homem, que estava suando mais do que um esquimó completamente vestido no meio de um deserto.

_"Vamos lá, Happy! O que você tem a perder?"_, a loura o encorajou.

_"Meu... uh... orgulho?"_

Rhodey riu. "_Por que você faz isso soar como se fosse uma pergunta?"_

_"Porque ele não tem certeza se existe algum orgulho a perder."_ Tony brincou, tomando outro gole de uísque antes de passá-lo para Pepper, que estava começando a ficar embriagada também. Ela agradeceu a Tony pelo gesto e tomou um gole antes de voltar a olhar para seu namorado.

Assim que Pepper voltou sua atenção para as cartas, seu celular tocou. Ela olhou para seu colo e viu que sua mãe estava ligando, e isso a lembrou que ela andava evitando suas ligações por dias. "_Ugh, eu tenho que atender. É a minha mãe."_

Os ouvidos de Tony entraram em alerta com isso, lembrando-se da última vez que ela havia dito que a mãe dela estava ligando, sendo que na verdade era Frederick. Ele deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo que ela imediatamente compreendeu.

_"É a MINHA mãe, Tony, meu Deus",_ ela disse a ele, deixando suas cartas de face para baixo na cadeira quando ela se levantou. Ela colocou a mão livre em seu ombro e andou por trás dele, e ele agarrou-a e beijou-a antes de deixá-la ir.

Ele a seguiu com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse do cômodo e saísse para a varanda para atender a chamada.

_"Você pode dizer 'chicoteado'?"_ Rhodey perguntou, limpando a garganta depois de chamar a atenção de Tony.

_"O quê?"_

_"Cara, você precisa do meu lenço? Eu acho que você tem um pouco de baba por aqui",_ disse Happy, tocando em seu próprio queixo.

_"E depois dá para ele um pouco de pomada para curar as marcas do chicote",_ acrescentou Rhodey.

_"O quê? Por que você está me chamando de 'chicoteado'?"_

_"Porque, você ESTÁ! Olhe para você homem, você não consegue parar de tocá-la ou olhar para ela! Eu nunca te vi assim!"_ Rhodey respondeu, brincando com seu amigo, mas também cheio de prazer de vê-los tão felizes juntos.

_"Bem, eu...",_ começou ele, olhando para trás para olhar para Pepper enquanto ela revirava os olhos e balançava a cabeça por algo que sua mãe estava dizendo a ela por telefone. _"Quem não gostaria de olhar para ela todos os dias?"_

Ambos os homens gritaram em surpresa.

_"Droga, Tony. Você está super apaixonadinho!"_ Rhodey o importunou antes dele se inclinar para a cadeira de Pepper e pegar suas cartas. Tony tentou impedi-lo, mas Rhodey tinha sido mais rápido e já estava dividindo as cartas com Happy. _"Do que você precisa, Hap?"_

Happy olhou para as suas cartas e depois para as de Pepper, escolhendo as cartas que ele precisava para ter uma mão decente. Rhodey pegou o resto das cartas de Pepper, e depois colocou as cartas ruins na cadeira dela.

_"Ei! Me devolvam! Vocês não podem simplesmente pegar as cartas da minha esposa na minha frente!"_ Tony disse, tentando chegar mais perto para pegar as cartas de volta, não percebendo o que ele acabara de dizer.

Os olhos de Rhodey e Happy se arregalaram, olhando um para o outro antes de olhar para Tony que ainda estava tentando recuperar as cartas de Pepper.

_"Cara... você acabou de dizer... 'esposa'?"_ Perguntou Rhodey.

_"O quê? Que esposa?"_ Tony respondeu, parecendo tão perplexo quanto seus amigos.

_"SUA esposa, aparentemente. Você acabou de chamar Pepper de esposa?"_

_"Eu chamei?"_ Ele perguntou, repetindo suas palavras em sua cabeça. _"Eu chamei, não foi?"_ ele disse ao dar de ombros e voltar sua atenção para as cartas.

_"Whoa, espera aí! Você não pode simplesmente soltar isso e ficar calado depois! Vocês dois vão se casar?"_ Perguntou Happy, finalmente sendo capaz de recuperar sua voz após o choque inicial. _"Eu pensei que vocês estivessem apenas namorando."_

_"Nós estamos apenas namorando. Eu falei isso sem querer."_

Os rostos de seus amigos diziam a ele que eles não acreditaram em uma palavra que ele havia acabado de dizer.

_"Eu juro",_ Tony começou. _"Quero dizer, eu a pedi em casamento, mas ela não disse que sim, ainda."_

Se a boca humana pudesse cair no chão como mostra nos desenhos animados, Rhodey e Happy teriam feito exatamente isso.

_"Você... você a pediu em casamento, Tony? VOCÊ a pediu?"_ Rhodey perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.

_"Com poucas palavras, mas... sim."_

_"Ela disse 'não'?"_ Happy perguntou.

_"Não."_

_"Ela disse 'sim'?"_ Os dois homens perguntaram em uníssono.

_"Não."_

_"Então, o que ela disse?"_ Happy pressionou.

_"Eu... uh... Eu não tenho certeza... não foi um pedido típico de casamento, pode se dizer."_

_"O que quer dizer com 'não foi um pedido típico de casamento'? Você mandou SMS para ela? Você mandou uma mensagem para ela, Tony, não foi?"_ Perguntou Happy, balançando a cabeça, dando início a rodada de questionamentos alternando entre ele e o coronel.

_"NÃO!"_

_"Você deixou um bilhete?"_

_"Não."_

_"Você deixou uma mensagem de voz?"_

_"Não!"_

_"Você escreveu isso no café dela?"_

_"NÃO! Ei, isso é uma boa ideia!"_

_"TONY! Como você a pediu?"_

_"Eu... não..."_

_"Bem, como você sabe?"_ Disse Happy. _"É por isso que você não tem uma resposta ainda, porque você não chegou a pedir!"_

_"MAS EU PEDI!"_

_"VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO!" _

_"Ugh! Vamos esquecer esse assunto, ok?"_

_"Esquecer o assunto? Sério?"_ Perguntou Rhodey. _"Só isso? Você nos diz que o famoso playboy Tony Stark pediu a sua ex-assistente e amiga em casamento, e você espera que esquecemos isso?"_

_"Absolutamente",_ Tony brincou, antes de voltar sua atenção para as suas cartas no mesmo momento em que Pepper estava retornando da varanda. Os três homens ficaram em silêncio quando ela se aproximou de sua cadeira e pegou suas cartas; percebendo que suas cartas boas foram roubadas. Ela olhou para cima e olhou para os três, todos com uma certa expressão de culpa.

_"Vocês não prestam!"_, disse ao jogar suas cartas na mesa de café antes que todos começassem a rir de novo.

**DIA 26**

Depois que Pepper tinha retransmitido para Tony os horrores que a mídia estava soltando sobre eles, e como sua mãe não estava acreditando que Tony estava a levando a sério, o casal decidiu fazer uma aparição na empresa para falar com o Departamento Jurídico. Mesmo que Pepper já não trabalhasse mais para a empresa, seu relacionamento de longa data com as Indústrias Stark colocou-a em uma situação especial quando se tratava de namorar Tony. Ele assegurou-lhe que não havia nada para se preocupar, mas Pepper não podia deixar de pensar que Tony poderia perder sua empresa por uma decisão desesperada do Conselho.

O caminho até a empresa havia sido silenciosa, com um suspiro ocasional vindo de Pepper. Tony quem dirigiu até lá, e depois segurou a mão dela até eles entrarem no prédio pela porta da frente. A notícia de que os dois estariam presentes na empresa se espalhou como fogo, e antes que eles soubessem, a imprensa estava do lado de fora, tentando tirar as primeiras fotos do poderoso casal.

Os repórteres os viram de mãos dadas, saindo da sala de conferência onde Pepper tinha afirmado que seu namoro com Tony não seria prejudicial para a empresa e que, na verdade, o Conselho ficara contente que alguém poderia controlar o presidente irresponsável.

_"Eu odeio fotos",_ resmungou Pepper, seu sorriso falso nunca deixando seu rosto enquanto eles se dirigiam para a porta da frente das Indústrias Stark. Tony riu de seu desconforto óbvio, puxando-a para mais perto dele e colocando um beijo em sua bochecha. Os repórteres estavam tirando foto de tudo, gritando perguntas sobre um possível casamento, quanto tempo eles estavam juntos, e perguntando se um bebê estava a caminho.

_"Eles não têm vida, não é?"_ Tony sussurrou para ela, segurando-a perto dele enquanto caminhavam de volta para seu carro, os guardas de segurança em volta deles. _"Eles vão se acalmar em uma semana ou duas, não se preocupe, Pep"._

_"Eu espero que sim. Minha mãe vai me ligar todos os dias agora, até que a notícia não seja mais notícia."_

_"Sinto muito, amor, mas isso é o que acontece quando um dos homens mais ricos do planeta se apaixona por uma mulher maravilhosa como você."_

Pepper riu; ainda espantada com a habilidade de Tony de elogia-la sempre que podia. Ele sempre a elogiava, mesmo quando ele soava meloso demais, mas sabendo que ele queria dizer cada palavra sempre a fazia devolver um sorriso a ele.

_"Vamos dar-lhes algo para o fim semana, Potts,"_ Tony sugeriu quando eles ainda estavam do lado de fora de seu veículo.

"_Como o quê?",_ ela mal teve tempo de perguntar antes de Tony puxá-la para mais perto dele, colocando uma mão na parte inferior de suas costas e uma atrás de seu pescoço para beija-la.

Pepper congelou por um instante, mas depois derreteu-se em seus braços, quase esquecendo-se que eles tinham dezenas de repórteres com suas câmeras em direção a eles.

Quando o beijo acabou, Tony fez um sinal com sua mão de 'paz e amor' antes de abrir a porta para Pepper entrar no carro. Ele fechou a porta, deu a volta pela frente do carro e acenou para eles quando ele entrou no veículo.

_"Tony, você sabe que meu pai vai ver isso, certo?"_

Tony deu de ombros, nem um pouco intimidado pelo pensamento. _"Oops?"_ disse ele antes de ligar a ignição e acelerar para longe do estacionamento.

**DIA 27**

_"Você tem certeza, Ginny? Você deve seguir o seu tratamento de qualquer maneira.",_ Frederick disse preocupado ao saber que Pepper não estava fazendo o que ele disse.

_"Tenho certeza, Freddie",_ respondeu Pepper, trancada dentro do banheiro de Tony mais uma vez enquanto _Days of Our Lives_ passava no quarto_. "O tratamento está fazendo os sintomas piorarem."_

_"Como pode? As injeções, pelo menos, deveriam aliviar os sintomas."_

_"Você quem me diz, você é o médico."_

_"Se eu soubesse por que ou como, eu teria curado você há muito tempo."_

Pepper suspirou. _"Bem, apenas mais três dias e eu vou contar a Tony. Tenho certeza que ele vai descobrir a cura."_

_"Se os sintomas estão piorando com o tratamento, então talvez você não deva esperar até que os exames do laboratório fiquem prontos."_

_"Mesmo que os sintomas voltassem hoje, eu não lhe diria. Ele quer ir para Oakland em dois dias, e eu não vou estragar sua diversão. Posso esperar."_

_"Eu não entendo você, Virginia. Porque é que a felicidade deste homem é mais importante para você do que sua própria saúde?"_

_"Porque, Freddie, mesmo que a vida dele aparenta ser mil maravilhas, ela não é"._

_"Sim, eu tenho certeza que dormir com uma mulher diferente a cada noite não seja mil maravilhas."_

_"Você quer que eu lhe dê outro soco?"_ Pepper perguntou, não querendo entrar em detalhes do por que a vida de Tony não era tão fácil.

_"Não, obrigado. Já tive o suficiente disso pelo resto da minha vida. Porque você está tocando no assunto, afinal? Eu disse que estava arrependido."_

_"Acho que sou tão teimosa quanto você. Você tem sorte de ter recebido apenas meu soco frágil. Tony descobriu sobre isso, e se eu não tivesse pedido a ele para poupá-lo... bem... Eu ouvi dizer que titânio é duro de roer"._

Frederick engoliu em seco. Ele nunca iria admitir isso para Pepper, ou qualquer outra pessoa - a fim de salvar sua pele - mas ele tinha visto o que a armadura poderia fazer. Ele não queria ter um fim doloroso com o Homem de Ferro pra cima dele por uma crise de ciúmes, e ele sabia agora que arriscar um beijo com Pepper não valia a pena se for para usar um gesso no corpo inteiro para sempre.

_"De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Eu só queria que você soubesse o que anda acontecendo para que você colocasse nos registros."_

_"Eu vou acrescentar isso e vou examinar a amostra de seu sangue novamente contra outros agentes neutralizantes possíveis; Ver se eu posso encontrar algo mais forte para você. Tudo bem?"_

_"Tudo bem. Obrigada, Freddie."_

_"Por nada, Ginny. Tchau"._

**DIA 28**

Ainda era cedo naquela noite em que Tony e Pepper arrumaram tudo que precisavam para a sua curta viagem de amanhã. Eles haviam decidido fazer as malas em uma bagagem pequena, colocando somente uma muda de roupa para que depois que eles aproveitarem as ruas de Oakland, eles pudessem ir para um hotel próximo, tomar banho e trocar de roupa para o concerto da noite. A ideia tinha realmente vindo de Tony, já dizendo onde eles iriam ficar e que ele queria ir para o show de roupas limpas.

Pepper tinha dado uma olhada em suas cicatrizes hoje cedo, e ficara feliz de ver que elas tinham desaparecido quase que completamente. Logo, ela seria capaz de dizer a Tony a verdade, aceitar seu pedido de casamento, e então ver em primeira mão se sua reputação na cama era verdade. Claramente, ela amava Tony e não a fama de Tony, mas ela poderia dizer que ele estava ficando impaciente com seu celibato quando ele recorreu ao uso de sua pornô novamente.

_"Eu posso ouvi-la pensando, Potts",_ ele murmurou para ela. As luzes estavam apagadas e eles tinham ido para a cama uma hora atrás, mas Pepper não conseguia dormir mais como antes – um dos efeitos colaterais de sua doença.

Ela ajeitou sua postura de modo que ela ficou descansando mais acima de seu peito, o braço dele em torno dela protetoramente. Ela se perguntou se ela poderia dormir novamente sem ele ao lado dela, sem saber a que ponto a presença dele em sua vida havia se tornado indispensável.

_"Tony, você pode me emprestar o seu corretor de imóveis?"_

_"Danny? Sim",_ ele murmurou, e ela se perguntou se ele tinha ideia do que ele estava concordando.

_"E seus homens da mudança?"_

_"Uh-huh",_ ele disse com um grande bocejo.

_"E, eu gostaria de trocar o seu lado do closet com o meu. Gosto do lado direito, é melhor."_

_"Claro, Pep. O que você quiser",_ disse ele.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais um minuto até que os olhos de Tony se abriram e ele olhou para Pepper; os olhos arregalados e piscando rapidamente.

_"Pepper... quer dizer... ?"_

_"Talvez. Quer dizer, se você não se importar em me ter aqui de forma permanente_."

Tony sentou-se na cama, trazendo Pepper com ele e colocando as mãos em seus braços. _"Você está falando sério? Não brinque comigo, amor. Isso é coisa séria."_

Pepper riu alto, balançando a cabeça; roçando levemente o rosto dele com sua mão. _"Estou falando sério, Tony. Eu meio que gosto daqui. É definitivamente mais calmo do que o meu apartamento."_

_"Pepper... e o...?"_ ele começou, querendo saber se sua decisão de ir morar com ele também significava que ela estava aceitando o seu pedido de casamento.

_"Vamos falar sobre isso depois do show, tudo bem?"_

Tony assentiu; incapaz de dizer mais palavras que denunciariam seu desespero. Ele não queria ler muito suas ações, mas era quase impossível de acreditar que muito em breve, ele e Pepper estariam compartilhando sobrenomes idênticos.

Naquela noite, Tony teve a melhor noite de sono em sua vida.

**DIA 29**

Pepper se sentia protegida em seu abraço, e mesmo que eles não estivessem no meio de uma briga ou de uma batalha, os fãs fanáticos por trás deles a assustava um pouco. Ela nunca tinha assistido a um show de rock antes, e ela tinha muito a aprender sobre tal etiqueta. Apesar de ambos estarem na primeira fila da seção VIP, a gritaria, o som estridente, e a loucura geral dos fãs era o suficiente para ela se sentir impotente e insegura.

Tony, por outro lado, estava tendo um ataque. Uma de suas bandas favoritas estava tocando uma de suas músicas favoritas. Ele estava de pé, atrás do amor de sua vida, envolvendo-a com os braços e balançando os quadris junto dela no ritmo da música. Pepper concordou em morar com ele, e ele não tinha a menor duvida de que ela ia aceitar seu pedido de casamento esta noite. Tudo que ele precisava agora era de uma fada madrinha para ele se sentir como a Cinderela durante o Baile Real.

_Todas vocês mulheres que querem um homem da rua_

_Mas vocês não sabem por qual caminho vocês querem seguir_

_Apenas deem boas vindas e deem suas mãos para mim_

_Pois eu sou o cara que vai fazê-las pegar fogo_

Ele cantou a letra em voz alta, e Pepper percebeu que ele tinha uma voz linda. Ela pressionou suas costas ainda mais em seu peito, sentindo o reator arc cutucando ela, mas não se importando; contanto que ele se sentisse perto dela.

_Atire para se excitar, jogue para matar_

_Muitas mulheres com muitas pílulas_

_Atire para se excitar, jogue para matar_

_Eu peguei minha arma no ponto, vou atirar à vontade_

_Yeah_

Pepper quase se esqueceu da música, querendo nada mais do que apenas deixar Tony ter o seu divertimento, quando de repente ele a soltou. Ele pegou uma de suas mãos e girou-se em torno dela para que ela o encarasse, sorrindo para ela com tanta felicidade que fez o coração dela pegar fogo.

_Aperte o gatilho_

_Puxe, puxe, puxe, puxe o gatilho_

_Oh_

Ele jogou o braço esquerdo por trás de seus ombros, e colocou a mão direita dela em suas costas à esquerda. Ele envolveu a cintura dela com seu braço direito, e puxou-a o mais perto que ele podia. Pepper não sabia qual era sua intenção, mas antes que ela percebesse, ela estava seguindo seu ritmo; dançando uma música de rock.

_Vou te levar para o fundo e atirar em você_

_Vou atirar em você_

_Oh hoo yeah yeah yeah_

Ele aproveitou o rápido ritmo alegre da canção para dançar com ela, lento e rápido, girando-a em todo o lugar, mas nunca a deixando longe dele. Ele sussurrou as letras para ela, esfregando o rosto no dela e acariciando seus quadris e suas pernas com as mãos. Ela sorriu para ele, aproveitando sua proximidade e movimentos, descobrindo quão sexy e romântica uma canção de rock poderia ser.

_Vou atirar em você, yeah, yeah_

_Vou atirar em você_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Pepper podia dizer que o fim da canção estava chegando, e ela estava lamentando a chegada do fim. Seu charme e sorriso de menino tinha a levado a loucura. A proximidade dele estava deixando-a mole, a aí ela lembrou-se que ela ia se casar com este homem. Ela olhou para cima para ver o momento exato em que ele piscou para ela, e ela se perdeu.

Ela puxou-o para ela, beijando-o como se fosse a primeira vez. A música e os gritos se tornaram um borrão para eles, perdendo-se no beijo e esquecendo-se que estavam em público. As mãos de Tony estavam por todo o corpo dela, incitando a Pepper a necessidade de tê-la mais perto, muito mais perto do que suas roupas permitiriam.

_Atirar em você, atirar em você, atirar em você, atirar em você_

_Atirar em você, atirar em você, atirar em você_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh_

_Eu vou atirar pela emoção_

_Jogar para matar, atirar pela emoção_

Ela quebrou o beijo só por um instante, precisando de ar em seus pulmões, tanto quanto ele precisava. Ela respirou fundo, seu peito subindo e descendo em um esforço para se preparar para o que estava por vir.

Ela o puxou para baixo novamente, o beijo não durou tanto tempo neste momento, mas ainda assim foi quente. Ela encarou o rosto dele o suficiente para ver o desejo em seus olhos, esperando suas próximas palavras.

_"Sua casa, ou a minha?"_

Estas foram às palavras que Tony julgara necessárias para ele pegar a mão dela e correr com ela, sem parar, até chegarem ao jato, e a partir daí: o primeiro de muitos encontros da noite.

**DIA 30**

Tony acordou com um sobressalto, as narinas secas pra inferno. Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas o ar frio ao seu redor tornava tudo difícil. Ele abriu um olho e olhou para o despertador na mesa de cabeceira, os números vermelhos que mostravam que passava das 10:00 A.M.

_Isso é estranho_, ele pensou, não se lembrando de JARVIS tentando acordá-lo às 7 da manhã, como sempre fazia. Talvez, por algum milagre da engenharia da inteligência artificial, JARVIS tinha entendido que ele e Pepper voltaram tarde para casa ontem à noite, e depois de horas se divertindo debaixo dos lençóis, ambos estavam exaustos demais para se levantarem em seus horários habituais.

_Pepper, nós..._

Ele sorriu. Seu coração batendo e aumentando a temperatura de seu corpo com as lembranças de ontem à noite com ela, mas não o suficiente para saciar o frio. Mesmo aquecido com as lembranças da paixão entre eles na noite passada, isso não fora suficiente para parar o seu corpo de tremer.

_Por que diabos a casa está tão fria?_

Ele olhou para trás do ombro, e reparou que Pepper ainda estava para acordar, e depois de ontem à noite, ele não podia culpá-la. Ela estava enrolada debaixo das cobertas, o cobertor envolto dela, talvez, também sofrendo de hipotermia como ele estava agora. Ele tentou voltar a dormir, mas agora que ele estava dolorosamente ciente da casa fria, ele não conseguia parar de tremer.

_Droga,_ ele resmungou, lentamente levantando-se da cama e sentindo certas partes de seu corpo nu, ainda dolorido, sofrendo com o frio da casa. Ele virou-se para trás para se certificar de que ele não tinha acordado Pepper com seu ranger de dentes antes de se abaixar e pegar seu jeans.

Ele vestiu-se, mas não se preocupou em fechar o botão. Ele não estava pensando em ficar longe de sua cama por muito tempo, esperando mais uma rodada, quando ela acordasse. Ele saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés e desceu até a sala para verificar o termostato, com os olhos esbugalhados quase fora das órbitas, quando viu que a temperatura atual da casa era de 9°C.

_Merda! Mas que diabos?_

_"JARVIS",_ ele sussurrou. _"O que foi? Aqueça este lugar!"_

A resposta que ele esperava de seu sistema como de costume não foi ouvida, confundindo o bilionário. "_JARVIS? Você pode me ouvir? JARVIS?"_

Silêncio.

Tony gemeu, caminhando até a oficina para mexer manualmente no sistema do termostato. Se JARVIS estava com defeito, não importava se ele tentasse mudar as configurações manualmente, a temperatura iria esfriar novamente assim ele retirasse suas mãos do dispositivo.

Sentindo-se confortável o suficiente para falar em um volume mais alto dentro dos limites da oficina, Tony levantou a voz para chamar a atenção de seu sistema, perguntando se ele estava novamente usando o código de ironia e sarros pra cima dele, mas ele não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Os pisos de concreto da oficina estavam frias como gelo, obrigando Tony a andar na ponta dos pés.

_"JARVIS! Que jogo você está jogando? Isso não é engraçado! Pepper está congelando e eu também!"_

Mais uma vez, seu sistema não respondeu.

_"Filho da puta",_ Tony murmurou, indo até o painel de controle da casa. Ele digitou seu código e a pequena tampa desbloqueou, permitindo a Tony alterar as configurações da unidade central da casa.

_"Isso deve resolver",_ disse ele, enquanto checava os servidores para verificar o seu amigo on-line. "_JARVIS, acorda. JARVIS?"_

Quando o sistema não respondeu pela enésima vez, Tony começou a se perguntar se a ausência de seu mordomo automatizado era devido a outra coisa que não seja uma brincadeira. Será que a S.H.I.E.L.D. andou mexendo com seus protocolos de novo? Será que ele teria que gritar com Nick Fury sobre hackear seu sistema?

Tony coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, olhando para os cabos ao redor do servidor, verificando se havia alguma coisa anormal que explicaria o porquê de JARVIS não estar respondendo. Talvez ele pudesse ouvi-lo, mas seus alto-falantes estavam queimados.

_Não, ele teria encontrado um jeito de falar comigo,_ ele pensou, lembrando-se quando JARVIS se comunicou com ele pelo despertador.

Ficando mais curioso sobre esse surto tecnológico, Tony continuou a examinar todos os cabos e servidores. Foi então que ele descobriu que a fonte de alimentação principal de JARVIS estava desligada.

_"Ah! É isso!"_ o bilionário disse. Ele olhou a tomada da corrente à tomada da parede, confirmando que a máquina estava realmente conectada, apenas não recebendo qualquer energia. Tony mexeu no botão de ligar e desligar, mas não houve nenhuma mudança no status.

Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, revendo os esquemas de JARVIS em seu cérebro. Ele não encontrou nada de anormal imediatamente com os cabos, até que ele viu os números de amperagem escritos neles e zombou.

_"Esses idiotas! Eu disse que precisava de uma corrente de 220 volts!"_ ele disse, lembrando-se de como ele havia insistido para os trabalhadores certificarem-se de que os cabos tivessem a quantidade de energia que ele precisava para executar os servidores sedentos de poder de JARVIS.

Tony tirou um plugue da tomada que ligava um de seus outros brinquedos que ele não precisa no momento, e usou a tomada disponível para ligar JARVIS. Ele esperou por um segundo, torcendo para que a voltagem não tivesse fritado seus circuitos, e foi um prazer ouvi-lo voltar on-line.

_"Carregando O.S. Apenas Um Sistema Muito Inteligente, versão 17.5.2. Espere por favor",_ disse a voz britânica pelos alto-falantes.

Tony se afastou da tomada, já pensando em como destruir a vida dos malditos trabalhadores. Mesmo que sua oficina fora destruída ou prejudicada por pelo menos duas vezes em um mês, não era desculpa desarrumar os diagramas de suas fontes de alimentação e correr o risco de perder o seu valioso sistema inteligente.

_"Saudações, Sr. Stark."_

_"Ei, JARVIS. Quanto tempo você esteve fora?"_

_"Meus registros mostram queda de energia por volta das 19:15 da noite, horário padrão do Pacífico, no dia 29 de Junho no ano atual."_

"_Porra, isso é muito tempo. Faça um check-up na casa. Tenha certeza que tudo esteja bem",_ ele disse enquanto verificava se o cabo de alimentação ainda estava intacto.

_"Verificação na casa concluída. Os paramédicos foram chamados para o local. Embora, eu duvide que há algo que possam fazer."_

"_Paramédicos?"_ Tony perguntou, olhando para o teto com as sobrancelhas levantadas_. "Pra que precisamos de paramédicos?"_ ele perguntou, querendo saber se a falta de energia tinha mexido nos códigos de JARVIS.

_"Segundo minha varredura, a Srta. Potts não está respirando."_

Antes que sua mente pudesse entender totalmente o que JARVIS havia dito, suas pernas já estavam correndo, levando-o ao fundo do corredor, subindo as escadas, chegando à sala de estar, e subindo os degraus até o quarto. Assim que ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, ele gritou.

_"PEPPER? PEPPER!"_ disse ele, tropeçando em suas roupas ainda no chão enquanto ele engatinhava na cama. Ele tentou puxar o cobertor de Pepper, mas ela não deixou.

_"Pepper, você está bem?"_ ele perguntou, pulando sobre ela de seu lado da cama.

_"JARVIS disse...",_ ele começou, mas a cena cortou suas palavras.

Na cama estava Pepper, enrolada debaixo das cobertas, ainda deitada, estranhamente quieta. Se ele não a conhecesse melhor, ele teria pensado que ela estava acordada, pois seus olhos estavam abertos. No entanto, o fato de que ela não estava piscando, e que ela estava pálida, fez o corpo de Tony tremer.

Ele engoliu em seco, e com as mãos trêmulas, estendeu uma mão até o rosto dela; que estava frio como gelo. Ele, então, deslizou os dedos até seu pescoço, tentando encontrar seu pulso, mas não havia nada.

_"N-não",_ ele engasgou, lágrimas já fluindo como rios. Ele caiu duro de joelhos, lentamente retirando seus membros rígidos dali para que ele pudesse puxar as cobertas. Foi então que ele viu os hematomas por todo seu estômago e tronco, claros sinais de hemorragia interna.

Ele choramingou, inclinando-se sobre ela, na esperança de que, com o seu toque ela voltaria para ele, para a terra dos vivos. Ele agarrou suas mãos e tentou entrelaça-las, mas sua mão já dura não o deixou.

_"Pepper",_ ele gritou para ela, seu nome em uma combinação de desespero, descrença e um soluço. "_JARVIS... quando... como?"_

_"Sinto muito, senhor. Hora da morte é de aproximadamente três horas atrás, mas é difícil dizer com certeza, já que estou sem saber sobre a temperatura da casa desde o momento em que cai. Os paramédicos estão a 15 minutos de distância."_

_"Não... Não, não!"_, ele repetiu a palavra como se fossem desfazer a crua realidade. Depois de tudo que eles tinham passado, depois de finalmente ficarem juntos, ela apenas... se fora. Ela o havia deixado sozinho... de novo, assim como seus pais haviam feito.

_"Por quê? Eu não a ouvi... não! POR QUÊ? PEPPER!",_ disse ele, beijando as mãos dela e pressionando-as contra seu rosto quente só para sentir um objeto beliscar sua testa. Ele afastou as mãos dela de seu rosto para olhar seus dedos, e foi então que ele viu o que havia beliscado seu rosto.

Era um anel.

_O_ anel.

O mesmo anel que ele lhe dera dias atrás.

Ela estava usando, em seu dedo anelar, em sua mão esquerda.

Ela havia concordado. Sua resposta era _sim_.

E, no entanto, mesmo ela tendo aceitado seu pedido, ela não seria capaz de manter sua promessa, a promessa de se casar com Tony Stark.

* * *

**NOTA: **Olá ducklings! Antes que as pessoas comessem a me xingar, culpem a autora e não a mim '-' Bem, 30 Days não acaba por aqui, ainda terminarei de traduzir o Epílogo e postarei logo. Essa fanfic apesar de ter terminado de maneira triste [eu chorei quando a li e chorei novamente ao traduzir :'( ] sua continuação chamada "24 Hours" termina da maneira que todos amam, lógico, Tony fará algo para Pepper voltar. Sim, eu vou traduzir a continuação, então aguardem e fiquem de olho! Muito obrigada para as pessoas que favoritaram e deixaram review, isso deixa a tradutora (olha eu falando de mim em terceira pessoa haha) _muuuito_ feliz! Xoxo!


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Três dias.

Esse foi o período de tempo que Tony passou no cemitério. Ele tinha encontrado um lugar decente debaixo de uma árvore, junto ao túmulo de Pepper, para chama-lo de lar. Ele não tinha comido ou bebido desde que ele tinha acompanhado a limusine com o caixão até seu lugar de descanso final. Ele ficara na frente do buraco no chão enquanto a terra era jogada, olhando para o caixão de mogno frio que agora tinha seu corpo, e o impedia de sentir sua pele na dele.

Três dias.

Foi o período de tempo que se passou desde que ele conheceu Frederick Richardson em pessoa, e desde que ele quase o matou. A única coisa que o fez parar foi sua promessa a Pepper de que ele não iria matar o cara, mesmo Tony sentindo que o cara realmente merecia.

_"Tony, se acalme! Ir para a cadeia por homicídio não vai trazê-la de volta!", _Rhodey havia lhe dito, puxando-o para longe de um Frederick já ensanguentado. Tony tinha dado um bom soco na cara dele antes de Happy e James serem capazes de separar os dois.

Rhodey estava correto. Nada poderia trazer Pepper de volta, não importava se ele matasse Frederick, deixasse-o em pedaços e jogasse os pedaços no Oceano Pacífico.

Ela se fora.

Ele olhou para os papéis em seu colo, seu histórico médico completo desde a Expo; zombando dele. A maioria das palavras nos registros era estranho para ele já que ele tinha um conhecimento vago de termos médicos. No entanto, ele não precisava ser médico para entender a causa da morte segundo o legista: hemorragia interna causada por envenenamento por paládio.

Envenenamento por Paládio.

Paládio. Envenenamento.

Em outras palavras: culpa de Tony.

Ou, pelo menos isso era o que ele acreditava. Se não fosse por ele, Pepper não teria sido exposta ao paládio, só para começar. A ideia era tão estranha para ele quanto ter seu coração "substituído" por um reator arc. Ele sabia que ele tinha passado perto de uma morte semelhante, mas ele tinha se curado. Por que não ocorreu a ele que aquilo havia afetado as pessoas próximas a ele?

Rhodey e Happy haviam sido examinados e diagnosticados; sendo desintoxicados em seguida. Sua exposição não tinha sido tão diária e extrema como de Pepper, por isso, os danos que tinham recebido era completamente reversíveis. Infelizmente, Pepper não teve tanta sorte.

A manipulação constante do reator arc em suas mãos, os discos de paládio por ai ao redor da casa, e o fato de que ela estava sempre exposta ao suor de Tony, as lágrimas, pele, sangue...

Beijos...

Ela não tinha chance.

Confundido com úlceras hemorrágicas, gastrite aguda, e até mesmo câncer de estômago, o relógio foi passando para sua ex-assistente, e um tempo precioso foi perdido. Se ela não tivesse feito exames de sangue após a Expo, ela não teria nem descoberto que seu sangue estava envenenado, ela não teria descoberto que ele seria o motivo de sua morte. Ela não teria estendido a mão para Frederick, em uma tentativa de curar a si mesma antes de Tony descobrir e se sentir um merda por envenenar ela.

Happy argumentou o ponto com Tony, perguntando-lhe como diabos eles deveriam saber que Pepper era suscetível ao elemento. Sim, ela era alérgica a morangos, e tinha um esófago e estômago um pouco problemáticos, devido à sua gastrite, deixando-a vulnerável a hemorragia rápida, mas como ele poderia saber que o paládio estava lentamente corroendo-a por dentro?

Agora que ele tinha pensado sobre isso, talvez Happy estivesse certo. Pepper não havia reclamado muito sobre ter as mãos dela dentro de seu peito quando ela substituiu seu reator com o dispositivo atualizado, mas o estrago estava feito. Ela não tinha visto os traços de paládio que ela ingeria enquanto ele cozinhava para ela, ou depois de terem tocado um no outro e ela não lavara as mãos. Ela não sabia que fazer curativos nele depois de cada missão a deixava exposta, e ainda mais, por terem trocado fluidos.

E, o mais importante, ela não sabia que Tony estava usando um núcleo de paládio desde que ela tinha ido para a casa dela pegar mais roupas para passar as próximas duas semanas com ele. Ele só queria obter valores exatos da coisa para comparar com o novo elemento, e não acelerar sua doença a cada vez que eles se beijavam, se tocavam, ou...

Dormissem... Juntos...

Ele não sabia.

Frederick lhe dera meses para viver, mas Tony tinha reduzi-o a semanas. Ele cavara seu túmulo a cada interação que tinha com ela, especialmente enquanto usava o reator alimentado por paládio.

Ele deveria saber.

E, ela deveria ter dito a ele.

Então, novamente, ele sabia agora como era ver a sua morte chegando e querendo nada mais do que poupar seus entes queridos da terrível notícia.

Ele não podia culpá-la de esconder aquilo dele; ela apenas retirou uma página do livro dele.

_Pepper, eu desperdiçei sua vida; ficamos sem tempo._

Hora de fazer os preparativos para o casamento. Hora de vê-la caminhar até o altar com ele. Hora de começar a constituir uma família juntos. Hora de morrer ao lado dela, em uma idade muito, muito, muito avançada.

Tempo.

Se ao menos ele tivesse mais tempo.

Tony fechou os olhos, apoiando as costas e a cabeça contra a árvore, inalando profundamente e esperando que levasse apenas sete dias para o corpo morrer de fome. Ele mal podia esperar para vê-la, tocá-la, abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, mesmo que só na outra vida.

Tempo.

Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo.

Os olhos de Tony se abriram. Ele afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos em uma profunda reflexão, sua mente a mil com as possibilidades.

Tempo.

Voltar no tempo.

Máquina do tempo.

_Oh, meu Deus!_

Tony ficou de pé, o histórico médico em mãos. Ele correu para o túmulo de Pepper, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, e colocou uma mão em sua lápide.

"_Pepper, espere só e veja. Eu vou trazê-la de volta. Eu vou trazê-la de volta."_

Ele beijou a palma da mão e em seguida, mandou o beijo para sua lápide. Depois de um último olhar em seu túmulo, Tony Stark se levantou e correu do cemitério, indo diretamente para as Indústrias Stark, onde ele sabia que iria encontrar os dados do progresso do _Projeto Doc Brown._


End file.
